Distractions
by eeearnest
Summary: Kakashi is becoming distracted on missions, is it really just the scenery or a certain pink haired kunoichi? Kakashi proposes a deal, and Sakura finds out just how perverted Kakashi and his Icha Icha are. Will she stay and play his games? And what is in that box in the closet?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers! Sorry I suck at writing, this will be my third attempt at creating fan fiction.

The second and first attempts are still up on here but they both suck.

Here's to the third one! May it not suck!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and I do not own any of the characters.

Warning: if you do not wish to read adult themes you probably should stop reading now, even the first chapter is a bit lemmylimey. ;)

Also, thanks for visiting! I really really appreciate reviews and or/likes!

Distractions

"Hey Kakashi... did you hear me? Hello?" Sakura said.

Kakashi was dragged out of his musings by the young pink-haired kunoichi.

"Ya?" Kakashi replied.

"I asked you when you thought we'd be home and you chose not to answer. Is something up? Or are you busy with something else... hm? Are you thinking of some sexy civilian you're going to bring to bed? I wouldn't blame you, being on a two year long mission with me must have seemed like Tsunade was charging you with being celibate for life, pretty endless and dull..." Sakura dropped off mid sentence, lost in her lack of self-confidence.

Oh if only she knew... the reason I didn't respond was that I was too busy admiring her backside. . . And what a nice backside it was. Alarms were ringing in his mind, _she's your former student for crying out loud Kakashi_. Stop thinking dirty thoughts. Maybe she's right, maybe you just need to find a woman to bed once you get home. Mmm how I'd like to take that pinky right there to bed... to touch her, her round ass... those deliciously soft little breasts... I bet they're soft _and_ firm.

"Kakashiiii... Are you going to answer my question?"

Kakashi gave her a signature eye crease.

"Sorry Sakura-chan... I was just admiring the scenery. We should arrive later this evening at the latest.

Sakura's face lit up at the news. As if she couldn't wait to be done with this mission. _What? So she hates being on missions with her former sense? She'd never sleep with me. Damn. I guess a civilian it is._ *** sigh** *

Great... now he sounds depressed. I didn't say anything to upset him did I? I thought he didn't want to be on this mission with me either. I mean admiring the scenery? Pfft, my ass. If he really wanted to be on missions with me why is he so distracted all the time? It's worse than when he's reading porn. I mean he's seen this scenery a million times before, what could he seriously find so interesting? _You basically said it yourself Sakura, maybe he's yearning for some personal lady time and you just so happen to be the nearest lady... but he couldn't possibly be thinking about me like that, right? A stupid plain little girl?_

Kakashi pulled his Icha Icha novel from its home in his flak jacket pocket and continued walking towards Konoha. _Maybe I'll find a pretty girl to take to bed when I get home... You might, but she won't be the pink-haired kunoichi you've been pining after for the last 6 months. Well ain't that the truth._

Upon reaching Konoha, they parted ways to get some well-deserved rest. Kakashi casually sought out a one-night stand, but he didn't find anyone to his fancy. _Basically, you didn't find a sexy pink-haired ninja Kakashi_... And with that thought he went home to do a little self-loving with his Icha Icha as 'inspiration.'

Kakashi and Sakura had a few more missions after this, Kakashi becoming more and more distracted with each mission. After returning from a near failure of a mission, Sakura decided to approach him the following day.

Sakura found him wandering the streets of Konoha with that damned orange book, Icha Icha was it? Or was it Make-Out Tactics? Doesn't matter, she was on a mission for some answers.

"Kakashi, stop. Can we talk? Please?" Kakashi turned around and smiled at her.

"Yo. What's up Sakura-chan?" Sakura crossed her arms, exuding some seriously dark aura, like a little storm cloud.

"Kakashi, you've been really distracted on our missions together lately. Is something the matter? Should I be worried or angry?" Kakashi chuckled, in a she-scares-the-living-shit-out-of-me-right-now kind of way.

"I told you Sakura, I was just admiring the scenery. Ha ha." She wasn't having any of this bullshit.

"You've traveled these forest hundreds of times. How could they possibly hold any new appeal to you every single time we go on a mission?"

Kakashi put a finger to his lips, as if thinking to himself,

"You know Sakura, they say that it isn't the destination that's important, it's the journey." _Not to mention getting to watch your sexy ass sway in front of me when we walk there,_ Kakashi wanted to add but he thought he'd better not make the situation any worse. _I'd like to keep the ground I'm standing on in one piece thank you very much..._

"Kakashi, cut the bullshit. I'm a big girl, I can handle the truth."

Kakashi leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"Do you really want to know? I might tell you if you can win a bet with me."

 _Oh boy._

"What kind of bet?"

"Oh I don't know... How about you try to steal my copy of Icha Icha vol. 13, read it, and tell me the plot before I notice that it's gone missing? I'll even give you a hint, the cover is red."

 _Well shit, I'm certain this one won't be easy. And a red book cover? There must be a million books with red covers.. * sadface *_

"I accept." Kakashi smiled.

"And... you may starrrrt. Now!" And he disappeared in a poof of smoke. _Fuck. How are you going to steal this book if you don't even know where he lives? Maybe Naruto might know. No! I bet I can find his information in Tsunade's office!_ Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she reached Hokage Tower. Leaping up the windows Sakura finally reached the one to the Hokage's office. Sakura saw the room was vacant and came inside. She tip-toed around various piles of paperwork and a few empty sake bottles. _Wouldn't want anyone to hear me..._ Reaching the file cabinet she opened it and searched through the files to find Kakashi's. And to no avail. She forgot he is former ANBU and thus his information is blacked out.

"Sakura... what are you doing in the personal files cabinet?" A familiar voice asked, tinged slightly with annoyance. Sakura turned and just as she dreaded it was her shishou, Tsunade. The Hokage.

"Um. Well. . . You see... shishou..." Sakura laughed nervously as she replaced the file and shut the cabinet, "I actually made a bet..."

"Sakuraaa... that's so . . so... unlike you. How can I help?" Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I was actually in search of Kakashi-sensei's address. I made a bet that I could steal one of his books from him and read it before he noticed." Tsunade hissed at the bet.

"That tricky bastard. He rarely leaves those books unattended... That gives you a pretty small time frame. He checks every single book before he goes on a mission and whenever he returns as well. I could give him an easy one-day mission if that would help you out..."

"Oh Tsunade-shishou! You are the best! Now what is his address?"

"I'm fairly certain it's 807 Mannalyn Avenue Apartment B12. I'll be sure to retrieve him first thing in the morning. Good luck."

"Thank you so much! I'll be going now!"

Tsunade shook her head to herself. _Oh Sakura... You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into._

Kakashi had been called out on mission first thing the next morning, as promised, giving Sakura the perfect opportunity to find Kakashi's place and 'break-in' to look for the book. Eventually she found the place, his apartment was a part of a pink complex in an older part of town. It looked a little run down, but in an it-gives-it-character sort of way. There was some ivy growing up the sides of the building and most of the numbers were worn down to nothing. But, I mean if a person was going to spend little to no time there, why pay for a really nice place? Sakura shrugged and started looking for B12 and devising a way inside.

Sakura found apartment B12, the very last apartment on the second floor. The front door was a dingy white color with just the apartment number peeling off. To either side of the door were planters and a small worn out welcome mat on the ground. The porch area wrapped around his place all the way to the back, and upon further investigation she found a bedroom and a kitchen window. _The bedroom will probably be my best bet for finding the books..._ so she slid open the window. The smell of his room hit her instantly. It was a sort of musty mixture of man, book paper, ink and a slight undertone of something... sexual. The scent seemed to be just lingering, however. Climbing through the window, she noticed why Kakashi had been so quick to make the bet. _His entire room was full of books_. _And... surprisingly enough not all of them were porn._ A lot of them were classical literature, textbooks on anatomy and other subjects, as well as a few comic books. Sakura had figured after this bet she would probably never be in his apartment again so she decided to look around. The sheets on Kakashi's bed were mussy from being slept in, and a book was open and tangled up in them. In its headboard were more shelves for more books with hidden lights for reading at night. The entire rest of the room was full of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves absolutely full of books. Sakura had never pictured Kakashi to be so well-read. _Then again have you ever actually seen him without Icha Icha in his hand or pocket? Good point._

Adjacent to the bedroom was a smallish bathroom, with just the essentials. A bathtub shower, with a white curtain. Across from it was the toilet and a sink and mirror as well. She left the room. His living room seemed rather large compared to the bedroom, but was probably around the same size, just not as full. This room only had two small bookshelves along with some comfy chairs, a sofa and a coffee table. To her right was the small kitchen/bar area. It had a fridge, some cabinets and counter space, a sink and a couple bar stools. _It's all surprisingly clean for a guy, but I guess pretty typical of a ninja expecting to be gone for long periods of time._

Sakura turned back to the living room and noticed a small red book lying on the coffee table with a note stuck to the cover.

Sakura,

You may want to be warned before reading this...

inside the book is quite a bit of material unsuitable

for some audiences...

Happy Reading!

K. H.

P.S. This still counts as 'stealing' because you

had to break into my house to get it. Brownie points

for you. Ciao!

Ha! He really thinks a little note is going to scare me from completing this bet? I will not lose! _I do feel a little bad that he knew I was going to break in... but really how else was I going to accomplish this?_ Sakura opened the red book and started reading. It started out fairly clean and she began to think it wasn't so bad. Even towards the end she hadn't occurred anything too terrible, a little out of her comfort zone, but not extremely horrific. Sakura realised even this soft stuff had made her panties quite damp, just thinking about the scenes portrayed in the book happening in people's homes all the time...And Kakashi reads this stuff in public. _How does he not have a constant boner or something? Maybe he doesn't have much to hide! Oh Sakura... you know better than to be thinking about Kakashi's... you know._

And that's when Sakura heard the key turning in the lock.

Kakashi had expected it to turn out like this. He had seen the open window on his way home and knew Sakura was the only one likely to break in. _You completely expected this Kakashi.. And even prepared for it. Actually I just didn't want her happening upon anything dirtier in my room if she were to search for it...I'll just let her keep reading for a little bit..._ Right before he came in he was struck by a mental image of Sakura reading on his couch, getting turned on...her cheeks burning and her body feeling hot... unbuttoning her shorts... playing with her little pink pussy. He had to admit that image was very appealing but he doubted she would be okay with him walking sporting the raging hard-on it have given him. _Down boy, just think of Naruto, and Sasuke. Ewww..._ After calming down his libido... he unlocked the door. Right when Kakashi walked in he saw her sitting on the couch, cheeks flushed, Icha Icha open in her hand.

"K-Ka-Kakashi... uh... well... I guess you can see what was going on..."

"No. Sakura... I don't know what's going on... would you care to explain?" Kakashi smiled to himself.

 _Maybe I'll just tease her for a bit._

"Well... we made that bet and I was trying to follow up on it."

"How far did you get into the book?"

"I was actually just had a few pages left," Sakura blushed. "it's surprisingly good..."

"And what about the plot? I'm kind of surprised you got this far... How long have you been here? Uh never mind I don't really want to know. I thought you might have given up after that one scene with the shackles and the dungeon master..."

"You underestimate me, Kakashi. I truly care about our missions and want to know why you've been Mr. Daydreamer on them lately. I'll do just about anything to get what I want or need." She quickly read the last few pages and closed the book with a small -thup-

"You see Kakashi, the plot is of an adorable couple, the princess and her warrior guardian. However one day he was off in la-la land thinking of her hot little body and she gets kidnapped. He then spends the rest of the book journeying to rescue her and they... well..." Sakura sank a little further into the couch.

"Well?" Sakura blushed a deep cherry red.

"It's one thing to read it... It's an entirely different thing to say it!" She sounded a little like a child there, but it was so adorable he didn't care.

"Well... they fantasize . . . about each other."

Kakashi slid close to her, taking her hands and whispering in her ear.

"What were they fantasizing about, Sakura-chaaaan? What were they doing to each other?"

She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"They were doing... sexual things..."

"Seems like you've won the bet, Sakura." She fought his grip and separated their bodies.

"Well? What about you! Spit it out, why have you been distracted?"

Kakashi laughed.

"You're going to laugh, it's ridiculous."

"Just tell me."

"You asked for it," he disappeared with a poof, only to reappear behind her, "I was too busy looking at you. You and your delicious body and incredible mind. You said you wanted to know. So now... you get to think about this fantasy I've been having of running my hands up and down your bare body... listening to you moan... oh... and of course having my way with you. Sexually."

And just like that he backed off and took a seat on the couch. Sakura was speechless for a minute before she moved to leave.

"uh.. hehe... so funny! Goodnight, sensei!" She left so quick a small cloud of dust followed.

 _You knew you'd scare her away stupid. Why did you do that? Because you like to keep your word? Ah yes, integrity. Now you'll never get to experience that cute little pink head bobbing up and down on your... You know you didn't have to say the last part. You could have totally stopped after saying you were just ogling her body. Yeah well... maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment._ Kakashi pushed the thoughts from his mind as he went to take a cold shower and hopefully forget about Sakura.

 _As if he could actually do that._

Sakura couldn't believe what Kakashi had just told her. _He was thinking about me? There's really nothing to like..._ Her body was still aroused from his book, and the thought of him fantasizing about her? Surprisingly it didn't turn her off, it just added to her excitement. _I'll just get off and got to bed or something._ She didn't realise there would be major changes in her life because of this one simple act.

The two still went on missions together, acting as if nothing had changed between them... Except it had. Everything had changed. Sakura started to realize that her former sensei really was pretty cut underneath his uniform. She even watched him bathe in a river once. Unfortunately he hadn't been nude, just in a tank top and thin shorts. It gave her a great 'opportunity' to study his anatomy... After that mission Sakura was increasingly inside her own head and not focused on mission. Kakashi was also catching a quick glance at her but he had tried to keep his feelings in check when he was supposed to be focusing on work. The last straw was when Sakura had almost been hit by an enemy kunai when she was staring at him. The blade barely missed her face, and had in fact cut a few of her hairs. This time, Kakashi was the one to be fed up.

"Sakura, we need to have a little talk," Sakura nodded in agreement, expecting a scolding. "We've both been extremely distracted on missions lately. I've been trying to be better since our last talk, but it really doesn't help when you reciprocate my actions."

Sakura blushed and nodded, "I understand." Kakashi chuckled.

"So you admit you've been fantasizing about me too? You can be completely honest with me, Sakura. Go ahead, let it out." She blew out air, turned an even darker shade of red and finally decided to just be straight with him.

"I've been looking at your body, memorizing every muscle and curve, every movement, then going home and... thinking about you while I touch myself. Are you happy?" She couldn't have shrunk more into her seat.

"Thank you for being open and honest with me. Wanna know a little secret of mine? One that I've had for a little while?" Sakura looked up at him expectantly. _Here it comes, something dark and dirty on Kakashi!_

"I think about you at night too. Now, I have a few important errands to run and some paperwork to fill out. I'll see you later... if you want to join me in some of my sexual fantasies sometime. Ciao!" And he was lost in the crowd.

Sakura was left stunned and a burning cherry red. After a few minutes of silently sitting there she decided to find a certain bookstore in town.

The adult novelty store she had found was a small red building with advertisements plastered all over the windows. She entered and was surprised to find the room filled with a substantial amount of books that weren't even Icha Icha. _Probably to ward off any underage_ bozos. Then Sakura noticed a black curtain curtain separating the front and back parts of the store... and the 18+ only sign next to it. _Might as well get it over with, Sakura. Get what you came for._ She handed the clerk her ID and felt his eyes greedily drinking in her body. _And that's severely creepy... can't help but wonder if they do the same thing to Kakashi... Probably not.. he's a regular and an older man._

Entering the backroom, Sakura smelled a distinct... plasticy silicon scent in the air. If she had to describe it... it probably smelled like a 70's porn set. Two walls were covered in shelves containing dirty magazines and books. Another had posters of nudes. Both men and women. The last wall had a counter with the register on it and a small display of Icha Icha novels set up like a rainbow carousel. Oh, can't forget that behind the counter was a diverse display of 'toys'. _Protected as if someone were going to steal them. Ha!_

Sakura approached the Icha Icha display, picked up a purple and an orange book, paid for them while the cashier tried to sell her a giant pink dildo, and left. She shoved both books inside her outfit and become one with the shadows on her way home, her cheeks burning scarlet the entire way. Sakura entered her small apartment and realised what was going to inevitably happen. She was going to give Kakashi her virginity. _It's not as if I don't know how the basics go... I've just never met anyone I felt I wanted to give it to... Until now._

Kicking off her shoes and falling onto her bed, Sakura wondered if she should pay Kakashi a visit sooner or later? _Maybe I should read one of the books I just got to see if I can learn any more before I make a fool out of myself._ Sakura took the purple book out and placed the orange one on her nightstand.

Little did Sakura know that the ratings on Icha Icha novels were like a rainbow. Red was mostly innocent. Orange a little less tame and it progressed further and further into the sexual realm until you reached the end of the spectrum.

 _Purple._

Sakura was more than prepared when she approached Kakashi's house a week later.

After a week of waiting, Kakashi was seriously wondering if he had ruined their relationship with everything he had said and done. Tsunade said Sakura had even told her that she didn't want to be on his team anymore for missions. She had requested to be transferred to full time at the hospital and taken off of ninja duty except for emergencies. He was regretting every time he had ogled her ass, and especially regretted telling her about it. _I haven't even seen her since our little talk..._

Then he heard a small knock at the door. Still gloomy, Kakashi wondered who it could be. He opened the door, allowing a small glimmer of hope to breathe in his chest... only for it to be crushed when he was it was just a letter. _Very strange. I don't usually receive personal mail._

Kakashi ripped open the envelope with one deft flick of his kunai, and noticed that it was from Sakura.

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _I hope this reaches you soon, you know how slow the traditional mail is._

 _Anyway, I would like to take you up on what you offered. I'm just a little_

 _frightened about what you will do when you find out... I'll be coming to_

 _visit you in a few days, I just needed some time to think and for some …_

 _self-discovery._

 _-As Always,_

 _S. H._

 _Oh shit. I'm glad she sent this a few days ago or I wouldn't have received it before she came. I wonder what she thinks could scare me off? The only thing that could make me less attracted to her is if she had a dick... well no, she'd still be pretty hot as a ... I wonder if she'll come visit today then?_

Sakura dropped her letter on his front porch, knocked on the door and ran around to the back window leading to the kitchen. _I'll just sneak up behind him._ She nudged the window open quietly, hearing him rip open the envelope. _All right, I have a small window of time to get in there and sneak up to him._ She opened the window fully, praising Kami there was no breeze in Konoha that day to give her scent away. Climbing inside, she planted a foot in his sink, slowly twisting her body to fit the rest of her through the small window. _Kakashi should be about halfway through reading the note by now..._ Sakura silently stepped on the floor, one invisible step after another until she was just one step away from him...

-creak-

Kakashi dropped the letter and swung around, pinning Sakura to the wall by her neck.

"Kakashi... it's just me." Sakura squeaked out, flailing her legs while grasping at her neck.

"Sakura, didn't your mother ever tell you it wasn't nice to break into other people's houses?

Kakashi let her down.

"Well let's just say she wasn't a very good parent."

"I can see that." Kakashi picked up the letter and held it up,

"Explain. What do you think could possibly drive me away?"

Sakura blushed.

"it's a little embarrassing." she looked down.

"I'll listen. Can't possibly be as bad as what I was imagining."

"Um... well..." Sakura looked to the side and down but after a minute met his gaze and said,

"I'm a virgin."

The next thing she knew, his mask was down and his lips were on hers. _Wait what? When did he have time to !br0ken!_ He made her heart melt into a little puddle and her knees go weak. He broke the kiss and held her at arms length,

"Does it look like that realllly bothers me? I'll just have to be extra careful and slow the first time."

 _So he still wants me?_

Kakashi picked up the little pink-haired kunoichi and carried her to his room.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't really expecting company,." Kakashi said as he tossed a green Icha Icha book on the night stand with one hand and laid her down on his bed with the other.

"Now, Sakura," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I mean, we don't have to do this. This will probably be the last chance you have to tell me no. You should save... you know _that..._ for someone special. Not your dirty old sensei."

Sakura raised herself up on her elbows.

"That reminds me... someone special let me read one of his Icha Icha books... so I went to a certain bookstore to go buy some for myself... and I bought two."

Kakashi gulped.

"Oh god. What colors."

Sakura turned a bright pink.

"I didn't know OK!? I picked an orange one," He thought he could relax but no, "and a purple one."

 _Oh shit._

"So I came here today, hoping you could enlighten me."

Kakashi hooked a finger around the edge of his mysteriously-now-back-on-his-face mask, pulling it down.

"Well Ms. Haruno, it seems we've become student and teacher yet again. Except... now it isn't socially unacceptable for me to do dirty things to you."

"I hope you'll still let me call you _sensei_."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Sakura pulled him down to her, crushing their lips together. Her delicate hands combed through his hair and settled in the short silver ones on the nape of his neck. Kakashi moved from her soft pink lips to brush his against her creamy neck, leaving tiny love bites here and there. An almost inaudable moan escaped Sakura's lips and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sakura, you can let go. In fact I want you to. I think your little moans are sexy."

Kakashi paused for a moment to slip her shirt off her small frame, exposing a gray bra with a tiny strip of pink lace decorating the top of the cups and turning into a tiny bow at the clasp between her average white breasts. Kakashi nibbled along her collar bone and nudged her bra strap down her arm with his teetch until she helped him free her arms of both straps. She moved to undo the clasp, as if to release the final barrier and he stopped her. No words, just the hungriest, lust filled eyes she had ever seen and they were all for her. Sakura's panties became damp with the thought. All the things she had read... and that he could and would do all those things to her.

Kakashi kneaded her left breast through the soft cup while continuing to kiss and nibble down the opposite arm, setting her body on fire with need. Her cheeks felt hot and her nipples ached to be touched. He switched sides, continuing with the right breast and left arm. Sakura felt like she was going to explode. Her nerves were on edge. Kakashi finally edged between her breasts, pushing the cups together to undo the clasp. Her soft white melons spilled out of the fabric, glorious and beautiful. Kakashi tugged the contraption out from beneath her and tossed it to join her shirt on the floor.

Sakura couldn't believe how achingly slow he was moving, but she was glad for it. She needed the tender and gentleness he was giving her. A tiny curl of pleasure had planted itself inside her loins and was steadily growing with every kiss, every bite, every nibble, ever caress.

Kakashi paused to enjoy the view of Sakura's aroused, topless body. Her face was flushed and the redness was slowly creeping down her neck. Her breasts wobbled slightly with every breath. Her small pink nipples stood up like pebbles on her medium sized rose colored aureola, just begging to be touched, sucked, licked, bitten, nipped, kissed, pinched... and anything else he might decide to do to them. _All in due time... maybe one day I'll even convince her to accept whipped cream and cherries_.

Sakura thought Kakashi was going to stare at her forever, looking at his face she realised he had lowered the mask. His eyes were hungry, but enough about them... looking lower... there were a million and one women in Konoha who would be jealous of this view. His strong jaw and long angular nose gave him a powerful appearance. His lips weren't giant and fishy. They were a soft pink color and normal in size, slightly parted to reveal his canines. Sakura wanted to touch and trace and memorize every tiny detail of his face but her ogling was interrupted by his sucking and kissing her nipple while caressing and lightly touching the other breast. The tiniest brush of his hands made goosebumps appear on her ivory skin. He continued to lightly trace her puckered aureola with one hand and flicking the other nipple with his tongue. The sensations were sending electricity straight to the core of her being, making that curl grow and tighten upon itself. Just when she thought he'd never stop, he pinched her nipple, just a couple seconds, but long enough for her body to go nuts. Sakura arched her back and let out a loud moan. _I haven't even orgasmed yet! Holy shit!_ He then switched sides and repeated his actions.

 _That's what I like to hear..._

Kakashi's onslaught felt like a lifetime of attention, then he left her breasts to caress and kiss down her flat stomach, to the very edge of her shorts. Without Sakura even noticing he had managed to unbutton her shorts and start tugging them down her legs. When they reached her ankles she just kicked them off. She thought he would go straight for her panties so she moved to take them off herself but he stopped her.

"Sakura, why are you in such a hurry?" Kakashi chuckled, "Just relax... I'll take really good care of you." He started to kiss her foot and up her ankle, her calf and to her knee, all the way up until he was just inches away from her crotch. Then he would start over on the other side.

"Now you're just teasing me, asshole." Sakura blushed, trying to look anywhere but his face.

"You know if you don't stop talking, I might just be obliged to go find a gag... Would you like that?" Sakura closed her mouth but not for too long.

Kakashi kissed back up her leg, all the way up to her panty-clad pussy. He touched her panties with a finger, just to see how damp they were. _And what cute panties those are! White with the cutest little cherries on them! And I think the waist band is red ribbon too!_ _Oh ho ho and this little cherry is so excited! Her juices are overflowing! Wow Kakashi you sound like Jiraiya. You nasty dirty old man._ Kakashi continued rubbing her little lips through the panties until they were well soaked through and sticking to her little cunt. He slowly slid the garment down her legs and tossed it.

Sakura tried to cover herself, but Kakashi was having none of it.

"I can't help but feel that this nakedness ratio is unfair." Sakura mumbled, "take off your shirt."

Kakashi complied, revealing a tight and toned stomach and body...

 _I don't understand why I'm not drooling right now. Like major hottie!_

Kakashi then continued his pleasuring of her inexperienced body. He licked her slit, her fluids tasting delicious and weirdly like strawberries and peaches, he continued licking her, focusing on her bundle of nerves while he slowly inserts his finger into her, one knuckle at a time. He clamped his lips around her clit and she shoved herself into his face, tangling her hands in his hair while an orgasm over took her, her entire body convulsing. After she comes down Sakura realises she was probably suffocating him, and releases his head, but he hasn't stopped.

 _Holy shit. For me to be able to fit in this tight little space we are going to have to do some major orgasms before hand._ Kakashi slowly worked a second finger into her tight hole, licking and sucking at her sensitive clit. His fingers could move a little easier now and he started to slowly pump them in and out of her slick tightness. His mouth licked and sucked while his fingers worked there magic, and her second orgasm of the night hit her. _If she's this easy to get off now? Just imagine how many orgasms I could give her... when I introduce a few of my …'toys'. I intend to make her beg for mercy just from my bare hands tonight though._

And he did just that. She couldn't recall where one orgasm became another and they all started melting together. After a few hours of it Sakura passed out from the pure pleasure of it all. Kakashi laid next her, covering them both with the sheets and turning out the light. _Time to have some lovely dreams of my Sakura-chan. And yes, I'm definitely going to hell. Might as well enjoy my time here!_

Tell me what you guys think!

I'll probably continue the story for a few more chapters, but I really don't know where I want to take it.

As always I enjoy the reviews, the favorites, the comments, everything.

Love you guys!

-Liz


	2. Thrift Shop

Hey Guys! I know this chapter isn't as long as you'd like it to be. Heck it isn't as long as I want it to be, I just wanted to get my next idea out before it faded from my memory. I think I might continue this fic for like 10 chapters? Ha! Isn't that ambitious! Well I'm going to try. I'll try and make the updates just as quick as this one and hopefully longer!

I really love when you guys view and fave and review. It makes me feel wanted. Like happier than my husband makes me. ;) wink wink ha ha.

Just kidding.

Shout out to my first reviewer! Tamila Rawr! You are the bomb diggity child! Thank you for the kind words!

Before I post this my story has 350+ views! Feelin proud!

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. Ha, I don't own anything. *cries in the corner*

WARNING: There is explicit content in this story. You probably shouldn't be reading it if you don't like that kind of stuff.

I haven't gotten hardcore or crazy yet but I'm also not very good at writing sexy time stuff, anyway there will be development of smuttyness and you are now forewarned!

When Sakura came to, she stretched and snuggled in the soft sheets. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of breakfast foods cooking and she sat up. _Oh shit. I'm still at Kakashi's house. Ah gawd dammit._ She became instantly aware of her nakedness, her cheeks tingling with a slight blush. Sakura scrambled to throw her clothes back on and tip-toed into the kitchen.

Kakashi was standing at his little stove, cooking hashbrowns and eggs. To the side of him was already-cooked sausage.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" Kakashi smiled at her, his face completely bare of the mask. And oh that smile was devilish. It made her melt. _You've got that awkward, crushy oh look at that face sort of thing about you right now Sakura. Shape it up!_

"I think you know just how well I slept. Anyway, I slept wonderfully and feel great."

"I'm glad you slept well. If only I had had the same deep slumber..." Kakashi chuckled and looked back to his cooking, "without the blue balls." He mumbled, barely audible.

Sakura crept up behind him, placing her hands on his flat stomach under his thin shirt,

"Ka-kaaa-shiii, I think there might be a way to fix that..."

Kakashi stood still for a moment and Sakura thought she had done something wrong, but instead a moment later he began to relax and continue cooking. Sakura sank to her knees, crawled in front of Kakashi and looked up at him. His face seemed to say that he really wanted this, but also had a hint of care, a gentle softness that warmed her heart and made her want to please him even more. She started by massaging his balls through the grey sweatpants he was wearing, hoping to urge a response from him. They were really sensitive and his cock was rock-hard in his pants just minutes later. Sakura traced the outline of the stiff member before reaching to his waistband... and he stopped her.

"Sakura. You don't have to do this." Sakura pouted.

"Oh yes I do, Kakashi. You have no idea what last night meant to me, and I _really_ want to return the favor... in full." He sighed in defeat.

She teased the waistband of his sweats down, inch by inch, revealing dark shortly trimmed pubic hair and a very large... well you know. _Tsk Tsk Tsk Sakura, and you thought he didn't have much. You should be ashamed of yourself. How the fuck do you think you're going to fit that thing in your mouth? That ain't to dick, it's like a pant snake! Shut up, I'll think of something._ Sakura took it in her hands, feeling the velvety skin move with her hands. Kakashi let out a small grunt when she brushed the tip with her fingernails. _Definitely sensitive up there... Hehehe_... She licked the tip and relished the chill that went through his body. _You are such a tease, Sakura...Oh I know. But don't you think it's fun? … I have to agree._ Sakura thoroughly explored him with her tongue, tasting all of his weird, slightly salty skin flavor that she just couldn't get enough of.

When she finally took him inside her mouth, sucking gently, he was so close that he took all of his will power not to blow in her mouth right then. _Maybe if you had just gotten yourself off last night, you'd be able to last longer easier, stupid... I didn't want to get up and wake her. . . . Bullshit... Yeah you're right..._ Sakura gained confidence with every bob of her cute pink haired head. The best part? When her eyes met his and she saw the raw hunger he knew was reflected there. And surprisingly enough he thought he recognized that same special lust in her eyes as well. Every suck and lick of her little tongue brought him closer, and when she started to focus on sucking the tip and licking around it at the same time, he couldn't hold it.

"S-Sakura... I'm...holy shit... Ah..."

"hughwhhwat Kkshhzzeeii? Mm?" He didn't respond, he was too busy exploding in the back of her throat for any logical thought. When the spams subsided he moved the now finished hashbrowns off the stove and gave her a polite,

"thank you."

Sakura pulled up his waistband and stood up as if she'd done this task a million times before. _Seems she's gained confidence. Wait... she said she was a virgin... but that doesn't mean she's never sucked a cock before... probably learned how from that boy crazy Ino friend of hers._

"You're very welcome Kakashi. And thank you for last night too." Kakashi smiled as he cracked a few eggs in a bowl and scrambled them together with salt and pepper before pouring them in a hot skillet. They were quiet for a minute or two, just in each others company. Sakura relishing the taste of Kakashi in her mouth and Kakashi cooking the eggs and thinking about how much he'd really like to bend her over the bar and just take her right then and there. _But Kakaaasshhiiii... you know you want to be gentle for her first time._ _Oh yeah... stupid kindness._

"Sorry I didn't even ask you if you liked scrambled eggs." Kakashi said as he scraped half of the eggs he had cooked onto a plate for her. Sakura shook her head and waved it off,

"I like scrambled eggs. The idea of eating raw chicken-ness really makes me queasy."

"Hashbrowns and sausage?"

"Yes please! Oh and do you have ketchup?"

"What for?"

"The hashbrowns of course." He looked aghast

"That's gross Sakura."

"To each their own, you don't have to eat it."

And the two sat side by side eating their food, discussing what their plans were for the day,

"What are you up to for the rest of the day, Sakura?"

"Well, surprisingly I have the day off."

"That's great. You probably need a break sometimes, just like the rest of us, ha ha."

"Yeah. And what about you, Kakashi? What are _you_ doing today?"

"Not a whole lot. I've got the day of from mission too."

"Hmm... wanna dress up in civilian clothes and hide from our friends?"

"Sounds like a great dat-... day, actually."

"Great! I think there's a thrift shop close to here if you want to hit it up for some cheap clothes."

Sakura finished up her eggs and hopped off her stool to take the plates to the sink.

 _She looks so cute being all girly.. . . I'm not the kind of guy who thinks women's place is in the kitchen, but she's so cute! I'd love to see her naked body in a french maid outfit... outfit Kakashi? You just want an apron! Oh you know me so well!_

Sakura stopped and thought for a second. _Did I bring anything with me when I came over here? Not even my wallet? .. .Stupid._

"Kakashi we need to go to my place, I forgot my wallet."

He waved off her concern,

"No worries, I've got it covered, Sakura."

"Kakashi, I couldn't, that's not fa-" She was cut off by his lips crushing hers in a warm breakfast tasting kiss.

"I insist."

"Fine. I don't like it. But fine."

And they left the apartment.

Once they reached the thrift shop, Sakura had an idea for what she was looking for.

 _A dress of some sort, sandals, possibly tights? Maybe some sunglasses? Or a bandanna? A hat?_ Her inner thrifter came forth and Kakashi let her go.

 _Best not to cross ways with a rabid beast Kakashi_.

Kakashi decided he needed a different way to cover his face from the onlooking glances of the civilians. Sakura considered telling him he should just let the mask come down and go bare. No one would recognize him. He told her it made him feel vulnerable, that it had become a safeguard of sorts or a habit that he just couldn't break to have something covering his face. They eventually found an old blue and green plaid scarf, very thin from being quite old, but still very well made and holding up quite nicely. He also found a ¾ sleeve navy blue shirt and some green cargo pants to finish his look. Sakura had also made up her mind. She found a minty white sundress, coming to about mid thigh in length. The fabric had tiny flowers sewn into the it of the same color, not even noticeable until two inches from the dress. Underneath the short hem she had found some striped leggings in a flesh and white stripe pattern. In her hair was a pink ribbon to match the leggings, tying her hair back while leaving bangs in the front, partially covering the sunglasses she had picked out to disguise her face. To complete her look she found a pair of adorable green flats, just a shade darker than the dress, with a red insole! _How lucky_ , she had thought when she discovered them. The tips of them also had the smallest green bow you've ever seen.

When Sakura came out of the tiny dressing room, Kakashi was dumbstruck, she was gorgeous in a totally off kilter kind of way. The dress hugged her curves and pushed her breasts together to form the hint of cleavage he absolutely loved. The hem barely came to mid thigh, showing off her leggings and making her feel short and cute. She posed for him and he snapped a few pictures with his phone.

"What are you going to do with those Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Do you _realllly_ want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Very well... I was going to get off later to them.." Sakura blushed, shocked that he would even whisper those dirty things to her in such a public place.

Kakashi asked the store owner if they could just pay for the clothes and put the old ones in a bag to take with them. The short old man who owned the place said,

"Anything for the cute couple." They both blushed.

 _Did they consider themselves a couple yet?_ Sakura picked up a creamy pink parasol with lace around the edges and asked Kakashi if she could have it,

"Kakaaashiii, can I have it? It's so pretttyyyyy."

"It's either the parasol or the sunglasses. Make your choice." He wasn't hurting for the money or anything, he just wanted to watch her debate with herself. Sakura took the sunglasses off her face and put the parasol on the counter.

"I've made my decision. Thank you so much Kakashi!" Sakura said while hugging Kakashi and kissing his cheek. Kakashi blushed and said it was nothing. He paid the man and they left the store relishing the new garments and thinking about ditching the old ones. Sakura was skipping around in circles, loving the way the dress spun around her. Kakashi liked the way he could see her ass when she did that.

"What do you think about dropping these old clothes off at my place? It isn't too far." Kakashi said.

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea sir. Lead the way!" Sakura said in an extremely exaggerated British accent. She pulled out her parasol and placed it on her shoulder, defending herself from the 'harmful' rays of the sun.

When they reached Kakashi's apartment complex, he leaped up on his balcony, threw the door open, and dropped the bags inside. When he hopped off the balcony and landed right in front of her, Sakura was only a little startled,

"What a mighty fine display of masculinity, jolly good I daresay!"

"Are you going to keep this up all day?"

"I just might, what's it to you?"

"Might get bloody annoying after a while... Ah I'm just kidding! Don't hit me! Don't hit me!" Kakashi ran down the street from her wrath.

 _I wouldn't hit you Kakashi. . . . Yet..._

Sakura caught up with him and the two strolled around Konoha, having a great day and pretending there wasn't a care in the world. They even saw a lot of their friends, passed right but them! But no one recognized them. Both laughed when they were out of earshot, each encounter boosting their disguise confidence. After a while they grew famished.

"What do you think of BBQ?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm... I haven't had any in a while. Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

They entered the restaurant and were seated at a small table for two with a tiny grill between them. Kakashi placed several pieces of meat and potato on the grill and waited for them to cook. The smell filled their nostrils and their mouths grew damp and full of drool for the cooking meat. Their meal turned out to be delicious and they still hadn't been confronted by anyone they knew. It was beginning to feel like they were unnoticeable as a normal civilian couple. _It also feels kind of nice not to be chased around by Naruto or Gai. Feels damn nice to relax for a while with a woman no less._

Kakashi and Sakura left the BBQ restaurant, their stomachs full and hunger sated. The rest of the afternoon was spent with laughter, fun and relaxation. They felt comfortable in each others' company, and Sakura didn't know when the last time she felt she could really let everything go was. _Hell even with Ino you have to be careful what you say, mostly because she'll repeat it... but Kakashi doesn't gossip... he's a nice person to talk to. I could see us spending a lot more time together..._

Nightfall came before they knew it. Sakura shut the parasol and Kakashi mentioned he should probably take her home. She gave him an address and they started walking in the general direction. Sakura was glad her apartment was a ways away from their location. _I don't want this night to end_. They arrived at her door and said their goodbyes. Kakashi hugged her, then pulling back and taking her cell phone from her.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Sakura tried to get her phone back from his grasp.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," he handed the phone back to her. "There, see? Didn't do anything wrong with it."

Kakashi ruffled her hair before turning to leave. Sakura turned him back and kissed him.

"See you later Kakashi." She whispered as she disappeared into the apartment.

 _Oh yes you will._ Kakashi left her apartment feeling light and happy. He couldn't remember when he'd ever felt this happy to just spend time with someone. He hadn't felt this happy with Rin and Obito, with his family, with anyone... Sakura had changed him.

Thanks for reading guys!

I know it's kind of short and sucktastic but it's late. Who knows I might edit later. Ha!

Please review! Give me any and all ideas for everything! I love you! Who knows I might decide to work in an idea or something if I think it's awesome!?

If you'd like, follow me on tumb r. my user is eeearnest. I will be putting fan art up there, because I have to draw gorgeous Kakashi's face.

3 you guys are awesome for reading ! Love you all!

-Liz


	3. Grocery Shopping

Hey guys! Thanks for the 700+ views I've received thus far! I really really appreciate. Reviews are helpful. I'd like a review. Just to know if what I write is good enough for you. ;) Please please please review? Ha … eh it's whatever, review if you wish, don't if you don't. I'm sorry if you hate this stuff and I keep writing it but oh well.

 **Disclaimer** : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Like seriously I wouldn't have fucked up Gaiden if I was Kishimoto. Actually I'd really just like to disregard Gaiden. Period. But you know what? One of my ideas for a fanfic actually spirals from Gaiden! So we won't burn it yet.

WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon! Or a lemon and some other ness. ;) You've been forewarned. Don't read if you don't like smutty stuff. Given most of it doesn't actually happen but it's still in detail!

Happy reading!

Distractions

 _ **Chapter 3: Grocery Shopping**_

Sakura shut her apartment door and leaned against it.

 _Sigh_

Today was one of the best days she'd ever had. Sakura couldn't wait to see Kakashi again. Weirdly enough, Tsunade had given her the rest of the week off as well. _Maybe she just thinks I'm over worked and need a break. Not that I'm complaining!_ She began to miss Kakashi's presence. _You are so crushing. This is worse than all of your teen years combined over Sasuke! Well you have to admit that Kakashi is way more mature than Sasuke and way sexier... He deserves the extra heartache._

A sadness washed over her. Sakura kiked off her shoes and plopped down on her couch. Her phone started to buzz. _Who could possibly be contacting me right now?_ She opened it and was surprised to find that it was for a new text message. All it said was,

[Yo.]

Sakura looked at the number and saw it was saved under Silver Haired Love Monkey. She sat there breaking up into a fit of giggles. _Oh Kakashi, you goofball._

[I don't remember meeting a love monkey... who are you and how did you get your number in my phone?]

She awaited his reply, a smile pasted on her face. Sakura did have to wait long, only about 30 seconds went by before her phone rang again.

[You see, my cherry blossom, I stole it while you were distracted and secretly put my sexy self in here. ;)]

 _My_ cherry blossom? Oh ho ho Kakashi... _I didn't know you were the kind of guy to be possessive after one date! But you know what? I don't mind in the slightest._

Kakashi was walking home as he messaged Sakura. _You probably shouldn't havce said that she was your Kakashi. You guys aren't officially a couple yet. What if you've scared her off? … I just hope I haven't..._ A reply lit up his phone screen.

[Hm. I only remember one recent occasion where my phone was stolen. Is 'Silver Haired Love Monkey' your new alias, Kakashi?]

He typed a reply:

[I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a giant hairy gorilla that wears a chain of hearts around my neck and big black sunglasses. Surely you couldn't have forgotten our little 'encounter' the other night? It was so lovely I know you couldn't have forgotten it.]

[I don't know where exactly you're trying to go with this but I'll just call Kakashi, Mr. Love Monkey from now on.]

[I'll only comply to said nickname if you allow me to call you Miss Cherry Blossom. Because you are oh so cute and pink when you're embarassed ;)]

[I mean that's fine by me. Have you arrived home yet, Kakashi?]

Sakura pulled out her orange Icha Icha book and started reading.

[Just now arrived, Sakura. What are you up to?]

She put down the book, deciding she wouldn't be able to continue reading while texting Kakashi.

[I was going to read a little before bed.]

Sakura didn't receive a reply for another 15 minutes, so she occupied the time with more reading.

[What are you reading? Sorry for bothering you :( and for not replying immediately. My neighbor was questioning me... about you. Ha ha. :(]

Sakura was a little surprised.

[I'm reading Icha Icha. It's totally fine... but anyway what did they ask?]

[Basically the old, oh you had some girl over last night!? Who was she? Will she be back? I bet she's a cutie! Do I know her? And a bunch of realllly annoying bullshit if you ask me. Oh and which one?]

[What did you say to that!? And orange]

[Well... I told him it was none of his business _who_ you were. If you'd be coming back? I told him I hoped so. I don't think he knows you... and that was about the end of that... Glad it's not the purple one... wouldn't want you breaking in to jump my bones lol.]

Kakashi hoped she wasn't weirded out by that little confession in there... _You really like this girl... calm down... You're acting like a lovesick teenager._

[You'd like me to come back over sometime? And I take offense to that... I don't just break in to random people's houses. Hmph. Anyway I'd actually love to come over again.]

Oh boy... Another message came in before he could reply to that one.

[What are you doing tomorrow?]

Kakashi hadn't been contacted for a new mission yet, so he figured he would have the day to himself. _Probably should go buy some groceries for the house... there isn't much in my kitchen right now..._

[I'm not doing much of anything, I was going to get some food for my house... but after that nothing, I will be free.]

He smiled, not realizing how happy it made him to just think about being with her again.

[I think I have the rest of the week off... I should probably buy some food for here as well... been kind of slacking off, being on a two year mission will pretty much eradicate the need for food... Feels kind of barren...]

Kakashi knew all too well that 'my house doesn't even feel like a home anymore' type of feeling. It made him sad that she had to experience that feeling now. _Well at least she didn't have to feel this way growing up, that this sort of depressing time didn't affect her until now. You expereienced it all the time as a kid. It's hard for a place to feel like home to a child when there aren't any parents in the scenario to make you feel welcome. To ask how your day was. To buy food for the house. To cook. To read you stories at night, to encourage you to keep going. Just because you sleep somewhere doesn't make that place a home... it's just a place. There's no happiness or warmth to fill anyone's hearts, especially the child's. There's nothing to make them feel less... alone._

[Yeah. Well, we're probably going to go to the same place. Wanna just go together?]

[Sure. I'm tired. Gunna go to bed. See you in the morning, Kakashi... love monkey :)]

Sakura's head had already hit the pillow and she was asleep before receiving his reply:

[Goodnight, my sweet cherry blossom.]

Kakashi layed in his bed, thinking about Sakura, wishing she was here in bed with him right now. The sheets felt empty without her body heat. _It's not just loving her little body... It's as if some piece of the puzzle of my life is missing when she's gone. You're never going to be able to go back to beign just friends. That's probably why she got a transfer, so she wouldn't distract you from work anymore...As if leaving my team is going to have much of an effect. You already know that daydreaming about her is going to be a problem. Better keep that day dreaming at a vanilla level lest you.. accidentally become hard on mission. The rest of your teammates are men. How do you honestly think they would react to that? And the craziest part? I know I really want to have sex with her, but it's like there's no pressure for it to happen any more. It's like it will just happen eventually. I could wait for a long time for her to be really ready to sleep with me. And when it does happen... I think it will be more like making love... she's my precious Sakura... my sweet little cherry blossom._

Kakashi drifted into a dream filled slumber, all of it surrounding Sakura. Some were explicit, his subconcious mind putting himself and Sakura into some of the dirtiest Icha Icha scenes he had ever read. If he'd been awake these dream scenes would have definitely had him hot and horny...full of want. Others were of life with Sakura. Of spending a day with Sakura... _and their family_. One such scene was a picnic under a tree in a small meadow filled with flowers. Kakashi was sitting against the tree with Sakura between his legs and his arms around her. They were watching their two children play in the field. One had pinkish-peach colored hair, the girl, and the boy was a spitting image of Kakashi with green eyes. A feeling of calm happiness filled the dream and he was smiling the whole time. Sakura turned around in his arms, circling his neck with hers, straddling his legs.

The background scene changed to a large bedroom, the two of them on a giant canopy bed with white sheets all around them, moonlight spilling in through the window. Their clothes were gone and she was biting and kissing and licking and sucking at his neck. Kakashi's hands roamed over her sweet body, feeling her round ass, her shapely figure, lastly hovering over her breasts. He lightly brushed his thumbs around the outside and relished the way her body broke out in goosebumps. Her aureola puckered in arousal and her nipples hardened. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed and her mouth parted in a silent moan. Kakashi leaned forward and took a nipple in his teeth before sucking on it. He flicked it and a chill ran down his spine at how sexy the moan she let out was. Her back arching in pleasure, Sakura brought her hands to his silver locks to hold him to her breast. She released his hair long enough for him to switch breasts, his attention to her body relentless. Flipping them over, Kakashi nuzzled against her neck and ear, his stubble scratchign and arousing her skin. He kissed her neck, licking and sucking at it, leaving hickies in his wake. (His own personal brand of possession he would call them.) Drifting up, he would kiss up her jawline before sucking on her earloabe and licking up the sensitive back of her ear. She gasped with every touch, her wetness dripping out onto the sheets. Kakashi could smell her arousal and growled in her ear. He began to kiss her, her lips parting and giving him further access to deepen his kiss. His lips brushed from her mouth, down her chin to the hollow of her throat, then up and back to the other ear. He found that this one had a very very sensitive part on the back towards the top of the curve. Kakashi took advantage of this and had her squirming underneath him, he could feel her wetness against his hard cock. He held her arms above her head in an effort to make her stay still so he could continue his ministrations.

Kakashi released her and leaned back to look at his handywork. Sakura's hair was a mess, her pink locks splayed about her in a mess of tangles from her thrashing about. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from kissing, her breathing rapid with arousal. Her neck and collarbone were covered in his love bites. Her arms had lowered and her hands were drifting toward her body, to touch herself, to releave the ache he had started in her body. Her breasts shook with every breath, every slight movement of her body. Her nipples were achingly hard, begging for his touch. Sakura brought her knees together in an attempt to hide her pussy from his view. Kakashi separated her legs and could instantly smell how aroused she was. Her inner lips were pouty and swollen, wet with need. They were practically begging him to have his way with her. He was hard as a rock, and while holding her legs apart he looked at her face.

"Sakura..?"

She looked at him with glazed over, lust filled eyes,

"Kakashi please... please just... just... fuck me!" She replied between quick breaths. He didn't need any more affirmation beyond that and placed himself at her entrance. Looking at her, their eyes met as he pushed his entire length inside her. (He was expecting a barrier, but when he didn't encounter one, he wasn't complaining. It's a dream, what's there to complain about?) Kakashi began to slowly rock into her, sliding slowly in and out of her, keeping her legs up and inching them further up for a deeper penetration. All Kakashi could feel was her tight pussy squeezing his cock as he buried himself deep inside her with each thrust. Inside his woman, his Sakura. And there was no one else he'd rather have. They continued to have their fun, and when he decided to flip her over and fuck her that way, the scene changed again.

They were in a kitchen and he was bending her over the counter and taking her like that. As there was nothing to hold onto, Sakura just grabbed the edge of the counter and held on while he fucked her hard and fast. Kakashi continued thrusting into her, but a small notion that she might not like this crawled into his brain and he slowed down. But she was having none of that!

"God dammit, Kakashi, fuck me like you mean it! Don't give me any less than your all!"

So he did. Kakashi was slightly hitting her cervix with ever thrust, and he knew they were both getting close. He could feel her walls tightening around him and knew she was about to go over the edge. His thrusts became sporadic and mind numbing. Just as he was about to explode with her, the scene changed again. This time they were both in the bedroom, their son between them. They were reading him a bedtime story. When they finished the book, Kakashi led the small boy down the hall to his room. Kakashi tucked the child's blankets underneath him and heard the boy whisper,

"I love you, daddyy..." Kakashi was filled with warmth and love and realized this is how a house became a home.

"I love you too." Kakashi whispered to the boy before kissing him on the forehead. The words felt natural coming out of his mouth, as if he'd been waiting to say them for a very long time. A smile spread across his face as he watched the boy drift into sleep before turning off the light and shutting his door. He didn't have a chance to finish that dream as he was awakened.

"Whaa.-ttt. I was having a weallllly geeewwwwd dweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaammmm." Sakura was standing next to him, smiling at his childish behaviour.

"Guess you didn't get my messages then. It's time to wake up! Remember we were going to go grocery shopping?" Kakashi rolled over in his bed.

"Ummmhhggghhh.. Donnnn wannaa..."

"Get dressed... _love monkey..."_ Sakura said, rolling him back over with her foot, the sheet slipping and revealing a bare chest. _Well, well, looks like Kakshi sleeps in just boxers! Ohohoho... his body is just delicious!_

 _"_ Come on Kakashi... I WILL force you to shower..." Kakashi slowly dragged himself to the bathroom to shower and clean up.

"What makes you so sleepy today? You were wide awake before me the other day."

Kakashi peeked his head around the bathroom wall.

"Well we also didn't get up until like noon, one o'clock ish."

Sakura hadn't realized she had slept so late that day.

"I'll just be in the living room," Sakura said.

The only reply she received was the sound of the water turning on in the shower. Sakura sat down in his living room and pulled the orange book she had been trying to read last night out of her purse. She started reading, but found that she was imagining Kakashi and herself in the roles of the characters. Even more so when they were doing sexy things. Arousal started to build in her panties, but she vowed not to act on it today. _I will not come off as a whore.. . What if you really are a slut, though Sakura? Kakashi would have been the only guy I've ever slept with and I haven't even done that yet. Let's just call it a healthy sexual appetite, eh?_

Sakura continued reading, crossing and uncrossing her legs, always uncomfortable. Her sexual arousal was getting a bit overwhelming, so she put her book down and focusing on unsexy things. _Old people and their genitals, Naruto, dead puppies, mangled kittens... WAAAHHHHH.. ;( all right well you aren't aroused now are you?_ Sakura composed herself and heard the water turn off. She rose from the couch and peeked into the bedroom, catching a peek of Kakashi's perfect little derriere! _Mmm... that butt is so nummmyy... now just turn a little more so I can see your front Kakashi..._ She got to see everything all right...but he also noticed her ogling.

"See something you like, Miss?" Sakura blushed, bit her lip and nodded.

"Tell me what you like, Sakura..." Kakashi dropped the towel he had been holding, and stood naked in front of her. She noticed he was _growing_ down there, becoming hard as she stared.

"Your.. um.." Sakura stumbled over the words.

"My what, Sakura? My chest? My face? or... my cock?" Kakashi asked, approaching her and bringing her hand to his hardness.

"Y-yes... your c-cock." Kakashi covered her hand and stroked his cock with them both.

"It's so hard and soft aall at once..." Sakura whispered while she stroked him.

"All because of you, Miss cherry blossom." Kakashi had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"However, I'd really like to get dressed... and if we continued we'd never get to go shopping. Plus I wanted to try something with you..."

Sakura looked up at him, admiring how adorable he looked, all shy and embarassed.

"What did you want to try, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked down and away from her.

"I know it's stupid... but well... do you want to try... being my girlfriend? Like... will you go out with me? … I feel so stupid..." Kakashi's whole face was pink and he couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Of course, Kakashi. You are so adorable right now! You aren't stupid!."

"Even if people make fun of you and me?"

"I'd like to think that I'd beat the crap out of anyone who even had an inkling to make fun of us." Sakura smiled and took Kakashi's hand in hers.

"Now let's get you dressed." Sakura went to his closet, but Kakashi beat her to it and slammed the door shut.

"I'll pick my own clothes..." Kakashi laughed nervously.

"What could seriously be that bad Kakashi?"

"Nothing... I'll tell you another time ok? I'm just not comfortable sharing that part of my life with you right now. Ok?"

"All right, I won't pry."

Kakashi dressed and they were on their way to the grocery store. Upon arriving, they took a cart and picked up a multitude of items, all the ingredients for soldier pills, meat, vegetables in a can (because who knows when you need to go, wouldn't want the fresh stuff to spoil), some fruits, pasta and a LOT of frozen things. After they left, Kakashi suggested that they teleport to his place to drop off his stuff then go on to hers. Sakura agreed. After Kakashi put his groceries away, Sakura stopped him on the street.

"I like spending time with you Kakashi." Sakura said while she smiled at him. His heart warmed at her words and smile crept over his lips.

"As do I,Sakura."

On the way to her place, she led him into a small alley, dropped all her groceries, pulled down his mask and kissed him.

"Sakura... you must be hungry for Kakashi huh? Maybe we could wait til we get home though?"

"I certainly am... I just wanted to give you a taste..."

She picked up her groceries and kept walking.

"You are such a tease, my cherry blossom."

"Taught by the best, my love monkey."

Kakashi laughed and took the groceries in her left hand so he could hold it. The feel of her hand entwined with his made him feel like he belonged. It felt so natural. When they reached Sakura's house and the groceries were put away Kakashi asked,

"Well... that's finished. What else did you want to do?"

"Hmm.. wanna come read smut and snuggle in bed?"

 _She's definitely the one for me. I'm done for. I've found the other half!_

"Of course, darling." Kakashi walked to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and ripping his mask off. Sakura followed soon after and found a sexy Kakashi lying on her bed.

"You're so sexy... who needs smut?" Sakura mumbled. She took off her own shoes and laid down next to him, spooning him. She opened the orange book she had and continued where she left off. Kakashi pulled a green book out of his pocket, slightly more worn than Sakura's but just as good. They read together for hours... eventually falling asleep in each others' arms.

All right guys!

What did you think of this chapter? It was a little longer than last time. :) Hope you liked Kakashi's dream time! Craziest thing? I wrote all of this just today! I'm so proud. :( When I uploaded this I was thinking that it was like 4000 words :( It's only 3600. Oh well. My goal was 3500 haha.

Thanks for all the views my lovelies!

As always, thanks for reading and review!

Love you!

-Liz


	4. Going Back to Work

Hey guys,

I hope you REALLY REALLY love this chapter. It doesn't have as much sexual action but that's not the reason you read fanfiction rightttt? Anyway... Much adorableness in this one!

As of right now this story has almost 1200 views.

You guys I might cry. If FREAKING LOVE YOU!

Please Please leave any sort of comments or reviews for me. They really help with the writing process and keeping it going. Plus it helps my ego. Ha ha.

Love you guys,

Happy Reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Warning: Slight adult content. But if you are honestly still here, you are aware of this fact and have probably already read worse.

Distractions Chapter 4: Going Back To Work

Sakura woke up in Kakashi's arms, their still-open books lying next to t hem in bed. She lifted Kakashi's arm, edged out of the bed and replaced her body with a pillow. She felt hungry so she decided to cook up a batch of miso soup. It might be the end of summer, but who cares, it's delicious. She gathered the necessary ingredients for it, and started to prepare them. She washed her hands and then the scallions. Next she filled a pan with a couple of cups of water. She'd made the dish a handful of times before and was just adding the finishing touches to the soup when she saw a drowsy Kakashi peek out the bedroom door. His mask was back on, but that didn't stop him from being adorable. His hair was mussy and his eyes were sleepy.

"Yo." Kakashi sniffed the air and his eyes lit up.

"Sakurrraaaa is that miso soup?" He was instantly by her side, taking ridiculously deep breaths of the soup.

"Oh ho ho it is!" He rubbed his hands together with childish delight that she had never experienced in him. _I bet he was adorable as a child._

"Yes it is Kakashi. Now be a good boy and go set the table, it's almost finished." He was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as he searched her cupboards for bowls and cups and silverware. Sakura took the soup off the stove. Kakashi had set the bowls and two spoons on the table and was now fishing around in her freezer for some ice cube trays. She pointed them out to him on the top shelf and he cracked a few cubes into each glass before filling them with water. Just as he was about to set them on the table they heard a knocking at the door. Before either could find out who it was a very loud Ino burst through the door. She saw Kakashi and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here? Eh.. well anyway... Sakura you've been back in town for like three weeks! Why haven't you talked to me? I feel neglected." Ino pouted.

"Hi, Ino... Eh... I've been taking a little time to rest and get back in the routine of things around here. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She said the last part as she was closing the door in Ino's face.

"Phew."

Sakura continued her tasks, filling the bowls with soup before placing them at their respective spots at the table. As they sat down, Kakashi pulled down his mask.

"Thank goodness I had pulled that on when I woke up. Thanks for the soup!" He attacked the food with such furvor that was akin to Naruto with ramen. When he finished he looked up with a smile.

"Sakura... I didn't know you could make miso! It's my favorite. And you are now the fifth person to know that. But on another note," he face became serious,

"When do you think we should tell people we are dating?" Sakura thought to herself, finishing her soup and rolling the idea around in her head a few times before replying,

"Well I don't really want to tell anyone just yet, but I don't know... Maybe next week sometime? I suppose it doesn't really matter. I'm sticking around for the long haul you know?"

"Cool. Are you actually going to tell Ino anything later, then?"

"Oh god no. If she was the first person to know, I wouldn't have to tell anyone else, they would already know by morning!"

Kakashi laughed.

"There's only a handful of people I care enough about to tell anyway."

"Yeah my parents died just after I turned 14, so I know the feeling."

"My mother died when I was too young to remember, and my father killed himself when I was seven."

Sakura was shocked.

"That's terrible. I'm sorry you didn't have the luxury of growing up with parents at all. That must have been awful."

Sakura reached across the small table to hold his hand and stroke her thumb across his knuckles.

"At least you got to experience what they call 'home'. I'm not even sure I really know what home is." _But I think I could start to understand it with you..._ A smile curled Kakashi's lips. Sakura hugged him to her chest.

"You are always welcome in my home Kakashi."

He didn't need to thank her, Kakashi brought his arms around her to hold her to him. _You haven't been together but a day or two... and you're already falling... Yeah but if you think about it... we've known each other for a long time... we don't need all that much time to get to know each other in that sort of way._

Both cleaned up the dishes from their dinner together, Kakashi offering to wash to her surprise. After drying the last dish he mentioned that he should probably be getting home, as it was getting rather late. They parted ways at her door, he leaving her with a goodnight kiss and a hair ruffle.

On Monday both Kakashi and Sakura had to report to work, Kakashi on a mission and Sakura to the hospital. He stopped by her apartment that morning before he headed out for a goodbye kiss. He mentioned that he usually left his cell at home when on mission, but he would bring it along this time so he could talk to her when they camped at night.

Sakura reported to the hospital, knowing the place well, having been a frequent visitor and Tsunade's apprentice for several years. She'd been away for a while, having taken part in that two-year mission, but the lab coat felt familiar when she shrugged it on. A girl with red hair introduced herself as Karin, saying that she was going to show her around. _She seems extremely familiar..._ They toured the hospital, not much had changed from the last time she had been there. Towards the end, Sakura was dying trying to remember where she knew this girl.

"I'm totally blanking right now, but I know you look familiar! I swear I know you from soemwhere."

the girl smiled, showing slightly sharp teeth.

"I'm Karin? You know, the girl you saved years ago from certain death on that bridge?"

The memories surged back to Sakura.

"Oh yeah! It's great that you survived! When did you come to the Leaf?"

Karin smiled again.

"I actually came back with Sasuke! It was about a year ago, right after we had gotten married."

"Good for you! I bet that's a great story, I'd love to hear it." Sakura was surprised at herself, instead of being filled with jealousy of another girl ending up with Sasuke, she was just happy for her.

"Yeah, it's slightly odd too, but I love him and it's going quite well!"

"That's awesome! I suppose we should probably get to work or soemthing right? I'd love to talk with you more thought! I haven't had much social interaction in the past couple of years, I've been gone on a mission."

Karin actually looked relieved,

"That actually sounds really great. I haven't made very many friends here... they've all been pretty wary of me... not being from the Leaf originally, you know? How does a girl's night out sound? You could invite some of your other girl friends and we could all go out... like this weekend?"

"Great idea! I'll ask a few of my friends and we'll all go!"

Both women parted ways, finished the rounds they were assigned and their paperwork for the day before leaving. It was late and the sky was dark by the time Sakura left the hospital. She had had to stay late filling out necessary mission reports, paperwork necessary for the full-time transfer, and to check in with Tsunade before she left. Her feet trudged the streets of Konoha, barely holding up her tired and weary frame. Sakura didn't see a single soul on her way home. When she arrived at her door, she turned the key in the lock, kicked off her shoes and slowly walked towards her bedroom. She turned on her phone and saw she had a few messages.

9:02 PM

[Silver Haired Love Monkey]

[Hey there. Just wanted to check in. I'm not dead. Ha ha. We should be back in Konoha by Thursday night. Miss you. K.]

10:15 PM

[Ino (Pig)]

[Hey Forehead! I need an explanation for the other night! I want to know everything. We need to meet up soon. -Ino]

10:20 PM

[Tsunade]

[Hello Sakura. I'd like to verify something with you. Come by my office sometime this weekend when you are free.- T.]

10:35

[Hinata]

[Sakura! I heard you are back in town and working at the hospital! I also work at the hospital now, must have just missed you. I haven't seen you in forever... we seriously need to get together sometime soon! Contact me soon!- H.H.]

 _Ugh I'm so tired..._

[Sakura: Silver Haired Love Monkey]

[Hey. First day back at the hospital. Love it but forgot how draining it is. Glad you aren't dead. Can't wait for you to be back.]

[Sakura: Ino (Pig)]

[Hey Ino. Sorry I've been kinda takign a few days to myself since I got back. We can meet up for drinks this weekend if you like. Just a bunch of us girls, and go out. I can't tell you everything righ tnow, but I promise I will. Can't wait to hear how things are with you too!]

[Sakura: Hinata]

[I look forward to seeing you at work! I'm going out with some girls this weekend for drinks, you are more than welcome to join us!]

Sakura plugged her phone into its charger, not even bothering to do anything but take her lab coat off before sleeping.

The next mornign was rainy and gross outside. The streets were pretty muddy. When Sakura got ready for work that morning, she stuck an extra pair of shoes in her bag and opted for rainboots with an umbrella. She locked the door as she left.

Sakura arrived at the hospital a good twenty minutes before her shift was supposed to start, plenty of time to change shoes and freshen up. She clocked in and started looking at the assigned duties and labwork that needed done that day.

Walking out of a patient's room she had just finished, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw her friend Hinata behind her. Before saying anything, Sakura observed how Hinata had changed over the years. She had grown up. She and Sakura were about the same height now, but Hinata's figure was sexier. (At least to Sakura, If you asked Kakashi, he probably would say otherwise ;)) Hinata's breasts were large and impossibly perky, leading into a perfect hourglass figure. If Sakura had been shallow in the slightest, she probably would have been jealous.

"Hinata! It's good to see you! How have you been?"

She smiled, more confident and easy going now than ever.

"I'm great! Naruto and I are engaged!"

"That's great Hinata! You finally got him!"

They shared a laugh.

"You mentioned that you were going to go out with a group of girls this weekend? Do you know when and who is going?"

"I'm not sure on the when yet, but it'll be me, you, Ino and my new friend Karin. Not too big a group."

"Oh, that sounds great! I know Karin a little bit, everyone else is a little wary of her as she isn't from here, but she's a great medic and I think one day they'll get over themselves. Stupid people and their small minds."

"Well all right! I'll let everyone know that you are coming! We should probably get back to work now. . . I'll see you around, Hinata, and it was nice talking with you!" Sakura said back to her friend as she walked to her next room.

When Sakura took her lunch break she made a trip to the hospital's cafeteria. She purchased a sandwich and some vanilla pudding. She sat down at a table in the corner and enjoyed her meal in peace, pulling out her phone and her orange copy of Icha Icha. As far as the messages go, she received nothing from Kakashi, which was to be expected, and Ino had sent a reply.

12:15 PM

[Ino (Pig)]

[I'll meet up with you guys, I guess my impatience can wait until then, but you are aware this kills me inside, right Forehead? Let me know when and where this little shindig is. -Ino]

Sakura finished her lunch and clocked back in. She had completed her rounds for the day, but went around again just to see how everyone was doing. Two of her patients were ready to check out, one older lady needed some water and another wanted some juice. After completing this Sakura went to the nurse's station to start on paperwork for the day.

The rest of her shift went by quickly. Since two of her patients had checked out as had several others, the census was low enough they didn't require a full staff to be there. This allowed Sakura to leave early. Sakura clocked out around three, leaving her an empty afternoon. _What to do. I've read all of my purple book and I'm most of the way through my orange one. Maybe I'll just go buy another one from that shop. Perhaps green! Kakashi reads the green one a lot._

Sakura dropped by the bookstore, and saw that Icha Icha was on sale. Apparently Jiraiya just had a book released and the store was the first to carry it. She picked up the green book and also bought Kakashi a first edition of the new one. _It says they just came out... Hopefully he dousn't somehow already have it. Weird, the cover is pink on this one._ She stowed the books in her bag and wondered the streets of Konoha. She passed Ichiraku Ramen and decided to stop in for a bowl. They had remodeled for a larger seating area, adding a couple of stools and extending the counter. The employees were the same, just the old man and his daughter, Ayumi. It was just Ayumi working today. Sakura sat down and was immediately recognized.

"Hello, Sakura-chan! What can I get for you today?"

"Hey, Ayumi. I'd just like the beef ramen."

"Coming right up! Hey... you look a little different today... did something happen? Is there a mannnnn in your life? Tell me!" Ayumi had always asked her things similar when she came in, but this time there mgiht have been some actual truth behidn the words. Sakura blushed.

"I suppose I could tell you, but promise not to tell anyone else?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me!"

Sakura leaned in to Ayumi's ear while she was cooking her ramen and whispered,

"It's Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura sat down in her chair and watched Ayumi's jaw drop.

"No way. For real? He's a _major_ hottie. My father an dI are probably two of the very few people in twon that have seen him without has mask... I feel honored, but you know what I mean! It's no wonder he hides it, he'd be at risk for rape 24/7."

She pulled the ramen out of the frier and poured it into a bowl with all the toppings.

"This one's on me girl. Way to go catching that hot tamale!"

"Ayumi-san...no-"

"Ah! I insist. Now eat!"

Sakura thanked her and enjoyed the ramen. She and Ayumi gossiped for a while before decidin gshe should probably head home. Sakura thanked her again and promised they'd go out sometime, just the two of them, so she could repay the favor.

 _Ayumi mused to herself. The ramen stand wasn't especially busy. Their number one customer was out of town on a mission until the end of the she had nothing to do. When Sakura had come in, it was a welcome distraction. And when she had found out abou ther and Kakashi? She was really happy for them. It's about time Kakshi found a girl to settle down with. He could actually retire in a handful of years... I don't think he'd do that though, he might get bored with village life! … Unless... he had someone to come home to and take care of... Ayumi wen tback to her work, humming to herself and she cleaned the store._

Sakura walked home after leaving the ramen shop, reading her new green book as she walked. She found doing both wasn't really that difficult, and she didn't even bump into anyone. Upon arriving at her apartment, Sakura checked her mailbox and realized she hadn't checked it since she got home. She opened the lid and the entire box was stuffed full of envelopes and papers. She noticed one envelope in a slight pink color, from her landlord, addressed a few days ago. Sakura shoved everything else back into it and opened the letter.

 _Hello Miss Haruno,_

 _I'd just like to update you on what is due in the next few months. Our previosu agreed upon amount of fifteen dollars a month just to keep the electricity and water on is unchanged. You've been away for 26 months now. That comes to a total of 390$. (I'd also suggest throwing out any old food you have lying around. It's probably gone bad a long time ago by now!) Also the rent due for this month that you've been back is 100$. The amount will go back up to 250$ next month. You weren't here for the whole month, so I reduced the amount to give you a little break._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ms. Rinahara._

 _P.S. The mailman said your box wouldn't hold any more letters so I've got them all kept for you in a box at my place. You are always welcome to drop by!_

Sakura smiled. Her landlady was such a nice woman. She had rented to shinobi before and was accustomed to waiting for them to return. Plus she was at a discounted rate. Her landlord knew she worked long hours even when she was in town and they had worked out a deal in her contract. She also wasn't held by the typical years long contract, if she wanted to move out, all she had to give was thirty days notice. Sakura decided she would pay her a visit and walked down to the landlady's apartment. Sakura knocked on the door and was quickly acknowledged from within,

"Come in! The door is open!"

Sakura turned te knob and walked into Ms. Rinahara's home.

"Oh it's you, Sakura! Come in, come in! Sit down, I'll make us some tea and we'll have a little chat!" Sakura helped herself to a wingbacked chair in a navy blue color with gold trimming and buttons. Ms. Rinahara had gone to the kitchen and put a kettle on to boil. She took two cups and loaded them up with tea mix. Soon the kettle began to whine, and she took it off the stove. She poured the hot water into the cups and placed the kettle back on the stove next tot he burner. She then grabbed a spoon and stirred their tea.

She approached the living room and gave Sakura her cup of tea, then taking a seat on a loveseat that matched the chair Sakura was occupying, only with gold tassled pillows in each corner.

"How have you been, Sakura!? I havne't seen your darling face for such a long time, I forgot how beautiful it was!" The lady smiled, chuckling to herself and sipping her tea.

"I'm doing great. I transferred to full time duty at the hospital, so I should be home almost every night now!"

"That's great honey! But what I really want to know is if you've found yourself a man yet! When I was your age I was already married and expecting our first child! I saw a man leaving your door the other day... is there anything going on with him? Hmm? He was a real cutie too!"

Sakura laughed,

"That's actually funny you should say that! We started dating last week! Don't tell anyone just yet, we're kind of keeping it within our close circles first."

Sakura sipped her tea, waiting for her landlady's reaction.

"I'm so happy for you! I knew someone as pretty as you wouldn't be single for long! It's about time you found someone! When are you two going to be married? Oh well I guess that might be a bit forward. I do expect to be invited to a wedding, if and when it happens though!"

"Eh, it's ok! I don't think we'll be worrying about a wedding too much right now, but I will be sure to let you know if it happens!"

"Hmm... well if I'm not mistaken that man was a Mr. Hatake, yes? Haven't you known him for a quite a while already?"

"Eh I suppose I have, however I didn't know him personally until we returned from our mission together."

"Oh I see. I just remembered! You have some mail here. Let me go get that."

Ms. Rinahara set down her now magically empty cup of tea and left for the back room. Sakura finished the rest of her tea and set the empty cup down on the coffee table as well. Soon Ms. Rinahara returned with a medium sized box, filled with envelopes in all sorts of sizes and shapes and colors. Sakura stoop up and took the box from her.

"Here let me take that," Sakura said as she eased the box from her landland and thanked her for keeping all of it.

"It's fine darling. I will see you around. Don't forget I'm always here, alright?" She led Sakura out.

"All right, I'll see you around Ms. Rinahara!"

"Goodbye child!"

Sakura waved goodby and headed up the stairs to her apratment. She grabbed the mail out of her over stuffed mailbox and tossed it in the cardboard box with the rest of it before going inside. Sakura sat down on the couch and dumped all of the mail out. She separated it by outdated trash, letters from Rinahara, and 'Other.' A good percentage of everything was expired coupons and junk mail. About thirty of them were bank statements, all reading the same number, as Sakura had taken cash on their mission because cards had identification on them. She read the amount on the most recent of htem and threw them all away. Sakura kept the two envelopes of coupons that weren't expired yet. All that was left were letters from her landlady and some forms she needed to fill out. She opened and read the letters, most of them just wondering how she was, even though she obviously hadn't been there to receive them, let alone reply or go see her. Ms. Rinahara had been much like a mother to her over the past few years. Sakura's parents had died in a tragic accident when a truck had hit their vehicle in a head-on collision, critically injuring and then killing them both. It was part of the reason she had chosed the medical field to specialize in. If the medics looking after her parents had been more competent they could have saved them. After their deaths, Sakura had been left everything, including the mortgage. She had had to sell the house, and most of the furniture and possessions inside of it to pay it off and clear her parents' debts. She had then taken what little money she had and moved into a crackerbox apartment until she could get back on her feet. After a few years, Tsunade had recommended Ms. Rinahara's apartments as a safer and roomier option than where she had previously been staying. Sakura moved in a week later and had loved the landlady as a goodfriend and practically a mother ever since.

Sakura stowed the letters away in a drawer in her dresser, along with the few remaining possessions she had kept from her childhood. A picture of her with her parents on the day she received her acceptance letter to the Academy was amongst the most important things in there. _If you guys were still alive today, how would you react to the situation? Mom? Dad? I hope that you would approve. I miss you guys so much._

She shut the drawer and sat down on her bed. Sakura took out her new book and set it on the nightstand, opting to finish the orange one.

She wondered to herself why people thought these books were so bad? Sure the plot may be simple and the content less than 'E' rated, but everything was written so well... how could you not love it? Sakura took off her lab coat and stripped the rest of her clothes off before lying down in her bed. She found where she had left off and continued reading. She caught herself wondering what Kakashi had thought as he had read the same passages. Her cheeks began to heat with her arousal, increasing with every passage, with every minute detail, every sensual action of the characters.

She began to let her hands roam and she read the smutty novel. Her nipples hardened as she brushed them with her thumbs. Her hand slid further down her body and she felt that she was aroused, and very very wet. Eventually the arousing words became too much for her, she finished the last few pages with burning red cheeks and rock hard nipples, aching to be pinched and played with. She began playing with herself... _I wonder if Kakashi has gotten off to this exact stuff before.. and thinking of me?_ Just the thought made her wetter. She pulled her fingers away from her pussy and saw her own gooey arousal fluid coated her fingers and dribbled between them. Her own wetness turned her on even more as she went back to fingering herself. An orgasm wasn't far off, and soon her eyes would flutter shut. Her mind was filled with visions of Kakashi fucking her just like the man in the story had been doing his woman. It was like the book was fulfilling her every fantasy, everything that had ever turned her on, and it helped her envision that scenario with her Kakashi. She dropped the book on the floor and used the free hand to play with her aching breasts and pinch her hard nipples. Within a minute, she had herself convulsing on her own hand, wishing it was Kakashi's. _Even if it hadn't been his hand... You're so naughty Sakura... You've been together like a few days... And you can't wait to fuck this guy's brains out... I take it back you are a slut. You just want to fuck him until his dick doesn't work anymore. Girl you are so over your head. Might as well though... I mean you really like him, go ahead and make it count!_

Sakura's body collapsed back to the sheets, her slim frame covered in a sheen of sweat. She decided to get up and shower and then eat a little something before going to bed. She got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. Waiting for it to become hot, she picked up her phone and turned on some music. Sakura hopped into the now-steaming shower. The hot water hit her skin and made her tense muscles melt. Sakura stood under the hot jets, enjoying the water for a few minutes before continuing with her cleaning routine. When finished, she stepped out of the shower, grabbed two red towels and started drying herself off. The small red towel was for her hair and the other for the rest of her body. Sakura grabbed her phoen before leaving the bathroom and saw she had received a message from Kakashi while inside the shower.

9:43 PM

[Silver Haired Love Monkey] (from now on referred to as SHLM)

[Hey.]

[Sakura]

[Hey there.. Guess what I got today!]

Sakura started to return to her bedroom, finishing drying herself off before redressing in panties and a night shirt.

[SHLM]

[What? A disease from working in that hospital?]

[Sakura]

[No silly, I got myself a new book! It's green. And _verrrrry interesting_...]

[SHLM]

[That sounds a lot better than a disease. How is that place treating you? Did I ever mention that I absolutely hate hospitals?]

[Sakura]

[It's going really great actually, Hinata works there and I've made a new friend! We are all going out this weekend for a girls' night. And no. You didn't]

[SHLM]

[That's probably why I haven't had a routine physical for 10 years.]

[Sakura]

[You can't be serious. How do you still get missions? I'm taking it into my personal reportoire of responsibility to give you a personal inspection when you return ;)]

[SHLM]

[I admit that I've used the sharingan for some not-quite-ethical reasons. I'll only consent to a feel-up from you. End of story ;)]

[Did you do anything else exciting today?]

[Sakura]

[Actually... now that you mention it... I got myself off to the thought of you doing naughty things to me today. Most of them out of an Icha Icha book. I think you are rubbing off on me.]

[SHLM]

[You have no idea how hot that is... I want you. As long as they weren't some things from the purple book, I'm totally fine with doing anything you want.]

[Sakura]

[Well... I have to work in the morning. I'd love to keep talking but you need your rest too.]

[SHLM]

[You need your sleep too. Goodnight, my sweet cherry blossom. Miss you. Can't wait to see you on Thursday.]

[Sakura]

[I miss you too Love Monkey. Goodnight.]

Thanks so much for reading guys! Hope you like it!

Because I just stayed up until 2 am finishing this chapter.

I kind of like creating backstory and mixing in motivational stuff guys... I like that motivation sort of thing behind characters. It really makes them... more realistic lol. Anyway I think that this stuff is superfun to write and it will keep going for a while. WAY MORE THAN TEN CHAPTERS . That is all.

BTWs I totally have some fan art of this story up on tum blr.

Follow me there : user is eeearnest.!

Love you guys and thanks for reading!

-Liz


	5. Coming Out of the Closet

CHAPTER FIVE DISTRACTIONS:

Coming out of the Closet

Hey guys!

I can't believe this story has almost 2000 views! You guys are fantastic! I'd also really like to thank you all for the reviews I've received! They are most helpful and encouraging. I wrote this chapter over a threeday period, I'm sorry it didn't come sooner, I was taking care of my little kitty as she was sick.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in Kishimoto's series.

WARNING: This story contains adult content, a reasonably small amount in this chapter, but you know the drill.

Happy Reading!

Distractions:

Chapter 5

Coming out of the Closet

It was now Thursday evening. Kakashi's team had successfully completed their mission and were on their way home. The previous evening Kakashi had messaged Sakura, asking her out on a date Friday night. She had readily agreed and asked him where they would be going. He told her it was a surprise. Kakashi was extremely impatient to get home now. That morning they had completely the very last step of their mission and were on the road home by 8 am. He couldn't wait to hold his Sakura in his arms... _I can't wait until we aren't a secret anymore. I want everyone to be just as happy about it as we are with each other. . . . Kakashi in reality here you know there will be some negativity right?... I mean there will be people who question the beginning of your relationship. They'll think you've had the hots for your former student since she was twelve and under your care. . . . I guess we'll just have to hope for the best and jump that obstacle when we come to it, now won't we?... You might need a whole lot more than hope to get through this, Kakashi._ Kakashi pushed forward, leaping from tree to tree even quicker, pushing his team faster and faster toward Konoha. When they reached the gate, Kakashi submitted to the security check and flashed himself home before the rest of his team could even say goodbye.

Sakura was wide awake on her couch Thursday evening, reading the green book she had purchased earlier that week. Her mind began to drift, and she wandered when Kakashi would be home from his mission. She was eager to feel his touch on her skin, to be surrounded by his warm arms. Her heart began to melt as she fantasized him kissing her forehead while they embraced. Sakura couldn't wait for their date the next evening. She had set up Ladies' Night for Saturday evening. Luckily, Sakura and Hinata worked partial shifts that day and could leave together, while Ino and Karin had the day off. She was awoken from her daydreaming by the sound of a knock at her door. _I wonder who it could be. Kakashi didn't say anything about being home yet. . . I might just kill Ino if it's her bothering me again._

Sakura answered the door and was instantly swept up in a giant bear hug. Her assailant was none other than her very own Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi! Your home!" She kissed him and nuzzled in his chest.

"Yes I am, my sweet. I've brought along some friends of mine that are just dying to meet you... They promised they would be on their best behavior. You wouldn't believe how relentlessly they've been whining to meet you."

"Who are they? I promise they couldn't be half as bad as Naruto on a sugar rush."

"Well actually you know one of them, but the others are Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko."

"You say I know one? What's that one's name?"

"Pakkun."

An instant later Sakura was surrounded by a pack of dogs. All of them wanting her attention. Licking her face and hands and smelling her. She was forced to kneel amongst all of them.

"Oh my gosh, Kakashi, why didn't you just say that your pack wanted to meet me? I've wanted to meet them for a while too!" Sakura said while scratching behind their ears and nuzzling them all, trying to spread her attention evenly. The smallest one, Pakkun, hopped up on her lap.

"How have you been, Pakkun? Have you used all of that special shampoo I gave you?"

Pakkun looked up at her and licked her arm.

"Yeah. Where do you get that stuff? I've asked Kakashi for more for months but he insists he had no idea where it came from. I think he's lying but you never know."

Sakura laughed,

"I actually have a really good friend who makes it. She has a giant orchard with flowers and herbs growing there as well, thus giving her access to tons and tons of scents. She won't tell me the recipe, but that one I gave you is one of her best sellers." _Of course Kakashi would have no idea where to get the stuff. So hilarious._

 _"_ Sakura... I _need_ more. Pretty please get me some?" Pakkun whined. Sakura promised to do so the next time she visited Ino. The rest of the ninken were growing antsy, all of them forced into her small living room. They all said they appreciated her time and were happy to meet her, and that they would have to see her again real soon, to access her compatibility with Kakashi. Sakura didn't really know what that meant, but she let it go. One after another the ninken poofed out of her living room. Kakashi helped her up off the floor and kissed her.

"It feels weird being on mission without you, Sakura. Now I'm just surrounded by men, it's really weird. It's like an essential piece to the team is gone. It's not just that you are a medic, we received a 'replacement', but he just isn't you. And the weirdest thing is, if you hadn't been on my team like a year ago, it wouldn't have felt that way. I'm developing an attachment Sakura. God help me!"

"Ha! Maybe the lazy antisocial Kakashi is starting to feel something? I feel a little accomplished right now." That statement struck Kakashi. _Did everyone think he was antisocial and estranged? Have I always been this unattached to people? . . . Maybe in the time before Rin, before Obito... even before Father... I've really been shut off for this long? I think I've become a completely different person. If I let those walls come down... I just hope I don't end up hurting again._

"Perhaps." Kakashi let go of her and sat down on the sofa. His tone became slightly depressed. Sakura sat next to him and snuggled against his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" He seemed like he was afraid to say anything,.

"I'm just... wondering... about how I've put up so many walls to keep everyone out. And I feel.. . I feel like you are crumbling them one by one. And that scares me. I don't want to let you all the way in and then end up hurt."

Sakura's heart swelled at his emotion filled words. She felt her eyes prickle and wetten with tears. She was amazed that he was sharing this with her. It was like he had been reverted to a childlike state.

"I would never hurt you." They sat there just talking about nothing until Sakura began to nod off. At that point, Kakashi picked her up and took her to bed. He tucked her into her bed, kissed her forehead and turned the lights out as he left. Just a few steps out of earshot of the apartment, Pakkun reappeared next to him.

"We like her Kakashi. The pack and I think you can trust her. When are you going to have pups with her?"

Kakashi laughed as they walked away from the apartment complex.

"Well for one thing, humans don't have pups, Pakkun. And secondly, we aren't even married, so probably not for a long while."

Pakkun scrunched up his nose.

"But I can smell you all over her. You're telling me you haven't done the deed?"

"No, Pakkun."

"What a shame. Those pups would be beautiful. A girl who happens to like us ninken _and you_? That's a rare find, Kakashi. Snatch her up and get her pregnant before she finds someone better, I can't believe you haven't bedded her yet."

"Jee Pakkun, I'm sure she'd just be all over me if you told her that. I really like this girl, I'm trying not to scare her away by moving too quickly."

"You know what I think Kakashi?"  
"That I should just hurry up and have pups with her? Even though we are human and can't have them?"

"Well that, but I also think you more than like her. I can feel your souls are meant for each other on a different level. But you're too afraid to admit it. Even to yourself." With that statement, Pakkun poofed into a cloud of dust.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, just outside of his apartment, _was Pakkun right? I haven't ever let someone get this close to me. He's probably right... I can't just let her slip away. What would I do without her? Go back to my miserable, eternal bachelor life? … You know you'd never be happy with your one night stands again. You'd compare them all to her. . . . What should I do? I don't want to scare her off... Just love her man. She won't accept the three words yet because it's all new to her too, but you can love her silently for a while. Because you know if she ever left, you would crumble to nothingness. She's seen the vulnerable side of you. She's accepted him and given you hope. Hold onto that and don't ever let go._

Kakashi turned the key in his apartment's lock and let himself in. His mind was all over the place, focus wouldn't exist and he wasn't going to force it right now. He threw off his shoes and went to bed. He found sleep eluded him for hours, even though he was physically exhausted. The last thought that drifted in his brain before he finally fell asleep haunted him.

 _I love her._

Sakura awoke the next morning, not recalling exactly how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Kakashi's arm around her and the scent of his body filling her mind. They had been snuggling on the couch. _You probably fell asleep and he brought you in here. What a nice guy, a girl could get used to this kind of love. Wait... what? You don't actually love him yet, get over yourself. Silly girl, you've hardly gotten to know him... yet it seems like we've been together forever. . . . You're just in the honeymoon phase of your relationship. Please deary, do not tell him anyting yet if you want this relationship to last. The last thing you want is him thinking you're an immature little girl and dumping you right? He's 32. He's going to want a serious relationship honey. And you have to convince him that's what you want to, right?_

Sakura went through her daily routine and made a list of what she needed to do today. It was her one day off this week so she figured she'd square away all of the bills she needed to pay and find an outfit to wear tonight. She left her apartment, dressed in a simple red cotton tunic and black leggings. Her first stop was to the bank to check on her account and withdraw money for her bills. She banked with Konoha Investments and Banking, in the Shinobi branch that specialized with shinobi mission payments and such. The teller recognized her and pulled up her account before she even reached the window.

"hello, Miss Haruno! Your most recent mission has been paid in full. Would you like your account balance?"

"Yes please!"

"All right, It says you have 250000 dollars. Would you like to make a transaction?"

Sakura thought over what she needed to do for the day with her money,

"Yes. I'd like to transfer 225000 to savings, and then withdraw 1000 in cash. Six hundreds, two fifties, and the rest in twenties please."

"All right just one moment please." He typed away on the computer and a large cashdrawer opened. He took out the required bills and counted them back to her before placing them in a deposit envelope. He handed her a receipt and a pen,

"If I could just have you sign for the cash back, you can be on your way!"

She signed the paper and handed it back. He pushed a button and another receipt printed for her to keep.

"Thank you for banking with us! Have a great day!"

She put the envelope in her purse and left the establishment. Konoha Wireless was just a block or two away and much closer than Ms. Rinahara's apartment complex, so Sakura decided to go there next.

Upon arriving at the cell phone outlet, the retail associate greeted her. Sakura explained what she needed and the girl pulled up her account on the computer, and gave her a statement.

"Your old balances due total to 250, and then the bill for this month, now fully active, is 20. That makes your total 270."

Sakura pulled two hundreds, a fifty and a twenty out of her envelope and handed them to the clerk.

"Do you need a copy of your receipt?" the woman asked.

"Yes please." So she printed two receipts.

"Could I just have you sign this top one and you can keep the other.!"

Sakura signed the store copy and tucked her copy inside her purse, then left the store.

Next on her list was to pay Ms. Rinahara, but Sakura figured she could find her outfit for this evening before she went back to her apartment to pay Ms. Rinahara. As she walked through the shopping district, Sakura idlely wondered what Kakashi was doing today. _You'll see him tonight, I'm sure he's probably sleeping._ She made her way to one of the relatively inexpensive dress shops in towna dn walked in. The ambience of laid back alternative music filled her ears as she walked through the aisles. A sales person approached her.

"Hi there! Wellcome to Lolita's! We are having a huge sale this weekend! Buy a dress and all other items in the store are 50 % off. If you'd like, I could help you find something?"

"Well I'm going on a date tonight. I'm not sure where we are going, but he said that I should dress up. My favorite color is red." The sales associate nodded,

"I think I have just the thing for you! Follow me."

The woman led Sakura down an aisle on the far left side fo the store and pointed out a dress to her. Sakura was instantly smitten. She took the garment and walked to the dressing rooms. She carefully pulled on the slinky material and was surprised at how well it fit. The dress was just outside of skin tight and it made her curves pop. The top had thin straps swooping to a low v-neck, and with how tight the fabric was it made her breasts push together and gave her quite a bit of cleavage. The high low design also had a slit going up to her knee. Where the fabric split, small roses were sewn in, starting from flat embroidery going all the way around until the very back of the dress, where the bottom two inches were completely made of roses. The dress was also backless, and it made her glad she was in pretty good shape, else it would look absolutely terrible on her. She twirled in the mirror, and was pleased. Sakura took a full length photo and sent it to Ino. Sakura then carefull took off the dress and put it back on its hanger before getting redressed. The sales associate greeted her as she left the small dressign room.

"How did that work out for you? Does it fit ok?"

"It's actually perfect! I'm just going to find some matching shoes now."

"Excellent! I can take that up front for you if you like."

Sakura allowed the girl to take the dress from her and headed for the shoe carousel. She twirled it around and around and finally found a pair, all the way on the bottom and the last pair of that shoe. They were four inch heels, made out of lace and cork, with a lace bow on the front of them and small red roses and swirls sewn into the lace. She brought them to the counter and checked out. Her total was 50$. For a dress _and_ shoes? Pretty great deal, I'll say. She thanked the woman and left the store, happy with her purchase. On her way to her apartment, Sakura passed Kurenai and Asuma-sensei's home. She decided she would pay a visit. _I haven't seen either of the for the longest time._

Sakura knocked on the door and was greeted by the thirty-something dark haired woman.

"Sakura-san! Come in come in! I haven't seen you in so long! I was just about to fix myself some tea! Would you like some as well?" Sakura agreed to some tea and followed Kurenai inside.

"Please have a seat! I finish making it."

Sakura pulled out a wooden chair from her table and sat down. She noticed family pictures plastered all over the fridge and wondered at how happy they were. Kurenai brought over the two tea cups and a small plate of cookies.

"Tell me how you've been! What prompted this visit?"

"I've been really good actually. Just finished a two year mission with Kakashi and now I'm working full time at the hospital. I love going out on missions, they pay so well when you get back, but I think at this point and time I'm of more use at the hospital. And I just happened to be in the neighborhood for a little shopping and passed by here on the way home."

"That's an incredibly long mission. And it was just the two of you? How did you not die of boredom? He's like the most antisocial man I've ever met and I was on a team with him for years!"

Sakura didn't think he was that antisocial. _He's really quiet a lot... but he does talk with me. But maybe it's just me? He said something about not letting anyone else get close to him. Maybe this is what he meant?_

"It wasn't so bad. So how have you and Asuma-sensei been?"

"We're great! He's got the little one out training right now. I've also decided to cut back on missions, do one here and there. Mostly be a stay-at-home mom. It's really nice. We've had plenty of time to save up and the retirement pention isn't bad at all if I decided to do that."

"Aw, I think that's admirable of you to be a stay-at-home mom."

Kurenai sipped her tea and bit into a cookie. _Something about Sakura seems a little different. . . It could be that I just ahven't seen her in a long time, but I swear..._ Her eyes drifted to the black bag at Sakura's feet.

"I see you went to Lolita's! I love love love their clothes. What did you get there?"

Sakura blushed a bit. _I really hope she doesn't dig any further, I don't want to tell her and have her pass on to Asuma that I'm dating Kakashi before he can tell him himself._

 _"_ It's just a dress and some shoes."

"Can I see? I haven't been out of the house doing much for a while."

"Sure."

Sakura passed the bag to Kurenai and hoped the proddign would end there, but somehow she knew it wouldn't. The dark haired jounin pulled out the dress and held it up in front of herself.

"Oh my, Sakura! This dress is absolutely gorgeous! I never knew you had such good taste. We shall have to go shopping together sometime. I need more girl friends, there arne't very many around in my age group any more. But tell me! Is there anything more? Did you go out and buy this for someone? Or an occasion?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Hmm?/? Come on, Sakura... tell me! I promise I will keep it just between us, on my honor as a shinobi!" She sipped her tea and put the dress back in the bag.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Asuma-sensei?" Kurenai knew it was serious at that point. It must be something very personal if she wasn't to tell her own husband about it.

"You aren't in some sort of trouble are you Sakura..." Sakura laughed.

"No it isn't anythign like that. It's just that I think he would want to be the first person to tell Asuma about it. I wouldn't want to ruin that for him."

"I see... is it someone I know?"

"Yes actually."

"Ah... spill it! Who is it?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Yes!"

Sakura leaned in closer and whispered,

"It's Kakashi."  
Kurenai calmly sipped her tea, not really sure why this was a big deal, _as long as he hasn't been cradle robbing for the last eight years..._

"Sakura. How long has this been going on?" Her tone was slightly suspicious.

"Don't get the wrong idea! We've been together like a week is all. I promise."

That seemed to calm Kurenai.

"Ok. The age difference is a bit... ehhh but I'm cool with it. If you make Kakashi even half as happy as Asuma makes me I'll be fine with it. God knows he's needed someone, anyone really, just to be there for him. Ya know? He's been alone for a very long time." She seemed to drift into a daydream of the past for a minute.

"Well... all I know is that I'm happy, and I hope he is too." Kurenai smiled at the young pink-haired kunoichi sitting in front of her. _I hope she grabs onto that happiness and fights for it, of all people, Kakashi deserves to have that happiness. And of all the people I've ever known, he's the one who should understand just how quickly that happiness can be taken away. Hopefully she won't be an addition to the cracks in his heart._

"Ok. How about this date though? How are you going to do your hair? If you want, I know a few tricks. I could style if for you."

"You don't have to do that." Kurenai waved off her refusal,

"I insist darling, it's been way too long since I've gotten to play in another girl's hair."

"Oh all right then."

The two women sat in Kurenai's kitchen for a couple of hours, just chatting away while doing Sakura's hair. It was like they had become good friends again after a long parting. Once Kurenai had finished, she fetched a small mirror from the bathroom to show Sakura what she had done.

Sakura's pink locks were curled into large loose curls, with a single braid running from her part around her head and down her shoulder to lay just below her breasts. The loose hair intertwined and mingled with the braid. Kurenai had finished by placing a few small white flowers in the braid close to her forehead.

"It's absolutely beautiful! You are such a badass and a stylist! You could totally work at a salon."

"I dunno honey, I don't cut hair and I'm sure that's a requirement."  
"Probably."

Kureni saw the time, 5 PM.

"Asuma should be home soon, kiddo. And I bet your man will be by to get you in a little while, best scurry home and finish getting ready."

Sakura collected her things, thanked Kurenai for everything and left to get home and pay her rent then finish getting ready for her date! Fishing out the money evenvelope from the bank, Sakura wrote her apartment number on the outside and slipped it under the door of Ms. Rinahara's apartment.

Now in her apartment, dress and shoes already on, Sakura dug through her family things. She finally found what she was looking for, a strand of pearls and matching earrings, both originally belonging to her grandmother. Sakura's phone rang on her bed.

[SHLM]

[Hey there, lovely lady! I'll be by your house in 10. Can't wait to see you. - K]

[Sakura]

[Can't wait to see y ou either! Any more clue on where we are going?]

[SHLM]

[Hmm... um... no. ]

[Sakura]

[tease.]

[SHLM]

[You know you love being tease... especially... sexually ;)]

Sakura blushed.

[Sakura]

[I detest that.]

[SHLM]

[We shall see.]

Sakura head a knock at her ront door and got up to answer it. The man at the door had a distinct 'butler' air about him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Your car awaits, Madame."

"You don't say?" Sakura looked over her railing and sure enough there was a fancy black car waiting for her, with an equally sexy man, leaning against it. Kakashi was dressed in a suit, complete with a vest and tie. He was gorgeous, no scratch that... he was downright yummy. Sakura descended the stairs from her apartment. Kakashi greeted her with a kiss on the hand,

"Good evening, Madame. Are you ready for a fantastic night out? You look so beautiful I almost want to just skip the restaurant and have _you_ for dinner."

"I do believe I'm ready for a night out, good sir. And you look just as sexy, by the way."

"I'm glad." Kakashi helped her into the backseat and shut the door quietly behind him. The chauffer was already behind the wheel.

"Take us away Jeeves! I trust you know the destination."

"Right away, sir." And they were off. Sakura was amazed, how did Kakashi know this guy? Where were they going? She was complettely in the dark, but as long as she was with Kakashi, what did it matter? Before she knew it, they had reached their destination. Jeeves opened the door for them and Sakura saw they were outside the most expensive and fancy restaurant in town. They were known for their Italian food, but you could order just about anything there. Sakura had never been, as it was generally considered a place for couples, but she had been dying to go for so long. Kakashi took her hand and led her inside.

A tall, middle-aged man with a pointy mustache greeted them as they walked in.

"Hello, do you have a reservation."

Kakashi answered.

"Hatake. For two." The host's eyes bugged out. He was genuinely freaked out and his mouth was agape in shock.

"Excuse me for saying, but you are _the_ Mr. Hatake? So sorry I didn't recognize you! It's been a while since we've had the pleasure of your business! Right this way sir!"

Sakura wondered what that was all about, but just kept her mouth shut.

The two were led to a medium sized round table surrounded by a booth that rotated. _How interesting_. Right next to them was a wall completely made of windows for the best view in town. Sakura could see all of Konoha from where she was seated. Even the hokage facees in the distance under the setting sun.

She went to open a menu, but saw there weren't any.

"Why aren't there any menus, Kakashi?"

"It's a surprise darling, just wait. You don't have to worry about ordering anything, I've got it covered with the chef. He already knows what to cook."

Kakashi had called the restaurant a few days ago to make a reservation. His family had been the one family in the village to support this restaurant when they first opened, thus their family was well known and loved by the owners. Apparently his parents had been frequenters to the place before he was born and even after as well, but when his mother died the visits dribbled off and his very last time here was the night before his father had killed himself. The restaurant hadn't seen Kakashi in years, the last tiem he had been here was with the few friends he had when they all had become jounin. When he had called the restaurant they immediately put the owner on the line when he said who he was. They asked if he would be wanted the Hatake special, and he was surprised they even remembered what that was. The owner had said he was good friends with his parents and would do anything to honor their memory and their son. On the back of their menus it even said, 'Founded with the help of the Hatake Clan."

Sakura seemed confused when he said not to order anything, but she didn't say anythign about it.

"You look extremely beautiful tonight Sakura, I hope you didn't go out and buy all that just for me."

"Would it really matter if I said I had?"

"That's very nice of you. I appreciate your amazingness."

"That's not even a word, Kakashi."

"So, I can make up words. Who did your hair?"

"Actually, it was Kurenai-sensei. I went to visit her and she offered to do it."

Kakashi was pleased that one of his long-time friends happened to also be friends with Sakura, just one more person on their side when it came down to how many people were against them or for them.

"Awesome."

As they waited, a bartender came over with drinks, Kakashi had a rum and coke and Sakura sprite. They sipped their drinks and waited for a few more minutes before their food arrived. And there was a lot of it. The restaurant had provided two waiters to bring it all out. They placed a total of 12 different italian dishes on the table, and to top it all off, added a basket of garlic breadsticks in the middle. (We are talking better than Olive Garden here).

Kakashi began to fill his plate with a little bit of everything. Sakura watched him pile his plate high before he set it down and dug in. He watched pick a few things and was surprised when she actually ate a healthy amount. _So glad she isn't one of those anorexic girls. Blech._ They continued eating, their bartender bringing frequent refills, and Kakashi slowly becoming more and more tipsy. By the time they left his cheeks were a rosy red and sakura had to help him to the car. Jeeves was waiting for them and drove them to Kakashi's apartment without any provocation. He opened the door for them and bid them a good night.

"Thank you very much, Jeeves."

Sakura lugged Kakashi upstairs to his apartment, had to fish the key out of his pocket, and let them intot he apartment, she let him lay down on the couch while she undressed him, carefully laying the clothes on the coffee table as to not wrinkle them. She then redressed him in a tshirt and cargo shorts before stripping herself and borrowing one of his long shirts for the night. She dragged him to his bed and got him under the covers before slipping into the sheets and joining him.

"Dats my shirt, Sakurrraaa... but yeew can ha it. Lkkks ghood on yew."

"You are a silly drunk, Kakashi. Goodnight."

Sakura turned out the light and slipped back into the bed with him, he cuddled up to her and she had to admit it was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen. He put an arm around her and held her close to him.

"Wuvv yew Chewwwy Blossom..." And he passed out. Sakura thought nothing of his 'drunken confession.' He was really out of it and hadn't meant it. Tomorrow everything would just be the same. She snuggled into his warm body and joined him in a deep sleep.

Kakashi was raised the next morning by his alarm clock and a giant throbbing in his temples. Sakura was already gone, in her place was a note accompanied by a glass of water and some aspirin. She has assumably already gone to work. _She's so nice, this is just what I need. Lovely lady... She's taking care of you now huh?... Sounds like a keeper to me._ Kakashi picked up the note and read it,

 _Good morning sleepyhead. Hope you get to feeling better, I'm fairly certain you'll be having a hangover, so I left some chakra filled aspirin for you, it should help rather quickly. I'll be having a girl's night out with my ladies tonight, so I probably won't see you until late!_

 _XOXO- Sakura._

 _She's sweet. I assume she's probably going to break the news to the girls tonight then. I'll probably have my friends over and do the same._ He took the aspirin and felt instantly better. Then he started making calls. _I hope they don't dislike me for brushing them off for so long. I'm kind of glad that i'll be able to share my new love with some people. Her presence makes me feel at home, like I dont' belong anywhre else but by her side. I won't tell her just yet, don't want to scare her away or anything... but now... I'm sure I love her. And I'd really love to be with her forever._

Sakura had woken early, giving herself enough time to get ready and head to work. Luckily no one saw her on her way home. _My first walk of shame. Probably the first of many._ Her shift was very short at the hospital today, just 10-4. She and Hinata both got off at the same time so they were going to get ready at Sakura's place together. Hinata had brought her outfit with her that day to save time as morning Sakura had also received messages from Ino and Karin asking which bar they were to go to and what time to arrive. Sakura replied to both,

[The Drunken Kunai, 9 PM]

It was a relatively early time to go out, she knew, but she wanted to avoid having to talk over alrge crowds or worse, someone she knew overhearign their conversation.

Sakura and Hinata clocke dout an d walked to Hinata's car around four fifteen. Hinata had gained some independence from the clan in the last few years and was allowed to drive herself to work Stupid clan business. They drove to Sakura's apartment and hung out for a while. Most of their conversation centered around Naruto. _Not surprising, I mean they're going to be married soon._

"About the wedding, Sakura. You, by far, are my closest female friend, and I wanted to ask you if you'd be my Maid of Honor."

Sakura was dumbfoudned.

"If course I will Hinata! I'd be glad to! When is the wedding!?"

"September 20."

"Wow, not that far away huh?"

"Nope. And you don't have to worry about planning anything, I've had this day ready in my mind for years."

Sakura giggled, with excitement for her friend, but also because she knew that was the truth.

Hinata asked her what she was going to wear tonight. Sakura said she hadn't picked anything yet and her dark haired friend offered to help her. Htye walekd over to Sakura's closet and went through it. Hinata commented on the red dress she had worn the night before, saying it was beautiful before continuing. Eventually she found a spaghetti strap dress with Sakura's clan emblme emblazoned on it, two thick white stripes coming up from the bottom to form a circle just below the neckline. It was very cute. Sakrua decided she'd wear it with a white pari of flip flops. Hinata went int o th eother room to show Sakura what she was going to wear. Her dress was gold with a royal blue print on it, and of course it was gorgeous. Her large breasts looked even larger in it and her figure was just fantastic. At that moment she wondered how Naruto had been so blind and oblivious to such a beautiful woman. Hinata also had a lapis lazuli necklace and bracelet to go with the dress and dark blue knee high boots to go with it. She looked like a model.

'" You are so beautiful Hinata." the girl blushed.

"Thank you and so are you, Sakura."  
And the two finished getting ready. They left Sakura's apartment on foot, no drunk driving here, at around eight.

Hinata and Sakura arrived at the bar just minutes before Karin and Ino joined them.

They picked a relatively large booth and started ordering drinkgs. Sakura went around to all of them, wanting to get caught up on their personal lives. Ino told them she was still running the flower shop and maintaining her orchard in the back. She had hired an employee, as she couldn't keep up with everything by herself. Apparently this employee was a very good looking civilian and currently had Ino's eyes focused all on him. She told them the medical jutsu she had learned was really helping the plants grow. She was also learning and expirementing with how to infuse chakra into her lotions and products to give them healing properties. Sakrua thought that was an amazing idea and offered to help her do trials sometime. Ino gladly accepted, then said that was all that she had that was new. Next was Hinata, announcing her wedding and her work at the hospital. Apparently she had become licensed to deliver babies when Sakura was away. Then it was Karin's turn, who told them all she was so glad that she was finally going to make af ew friends and that she and Sasuke were doing well. She also hinted that they might want kinds in the near future. They all accepted her and told her they were happy for her. By this time, they had all had a few drinks, and Hinata was getting buzzy.

Ino was growing impatient for Sakura to spill her beans.

"All right, Sakura! Tell us what we really want to know! I've been dying!"

All three women looked at her expectantly.

"Should I tell you? Should I part with this information?"

"Yes!" Was the unanimous reply.

"All right I have a new man in my life. You all know him in some way or another. It's Kakashi."

Ino's jaw dropped.

"Sakura! Get some! Yeah! How long have you been tapping that fine ass?"

Sakura laughed.

"We haven't done _that_ yet. And just over a week."

"So this hasn't been going on since you were 12? Good. I was about to say that he was cradle robbing there." Hinata said.

"Is this Kakashi person the silver haired man from back then, Sakura?" Karin asked.

"The one and same."

"Daaaammmmnnn he is a fine one... But hey I'm not jealous, this just means I can have Sasuke-kun all to myself and not have to worry about any crazy jellys hating me over it." They all laughed, Ino and Sakura especially as they had both fought over Sasuke as children. _I'm so glad they are all so accepting! Hinata was right to be suspicious, bu tnwo that she knows everything, she's happy too! I'm glad. I just hope that Naruto and Sasuke will be as equally accepting and open minded. I have a bad feeling about it._

Meanwhile Kakashi had invited three of his old friends over, Guy, Asuma, and Yamato. Mostly to catch up with them and to tell them about he and Sakura. Kakashi wasn't sure why he needed their approval, but he figured they were the closest thing he had to family and he wanted them to be supportive of his decision. Guy was now his neighbor, so all he had to do was knock on his door. Guy had tried to get him to go on a challenge, but Kakashi ignored his advances and asked him if he would come over later. Asuma and Yamato required a phone call. Asuma had said he was free if Kurenai would watch his son. Yamato was free and sounded surprised Kakashi would actually invite him over.

They all showed up around 8:30. Kakashi had gotten into his liquor cabinet and broken out the expensive stuff. He offered them drinks, and they all accepted, being used to going out to the bars frequently. Kakashi was seated in one of his chairs, Yamato in the other, then Guy and Asuma on the sofa. He asked them all how they were doing, each sharing what they had been up to lately. Yamato was still on Kakashi's team and said that he had nothing further to say, he was still single but Kakashi had a slight incling that Yamato played for the home team. Guy was single as well, but he had met a girl when he was on mission in Suna a while back. He was considering taking on a new genin team, having no students left himself. They were all jounin now and didn't really need Guy anymore. Asume and Kurenai had been together several years now and they had a son. He was shaping up to be just like his father. The rest of them felt that pressure that they were getting older and should procreate.. but they shook it off. Kakashi broke the silence, telling them he had news.

"I'm dating someone." They all had a slightly shocked expression, except Yamato, who had a flicker of sadness before going back to his stoic face.

"Who is she?" Asuma asked.

"You all actually know her. Her name is Sakura." The silence was chilling and Asuma's cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. Their silence was broken by a loud sniff from Guy.

"That's so full of youth! Hold onto that youth and let it grow! I'm so proud Kakashi! Be happy!"

He then attacked Kakashi, slobbering all over his shoulder. Kakashi was comforted slightly by his words but was also waiting for the other two to respond. Asuma was next to talk,

"How long has this been going on? And when did they develop? I can't help but immediately go to the worst case scenario, you haven't been the creepy cradle robber, right? This hasn't been going on since she was 12?"

Kakashi was quick to stomp out that thought.

"I would _never_ abuse my position like that. It upsets me that you would assume that about me. I didn't realize anythign until about a month ago. She's grown up now and can also make her own decisions."

Yamato was silent. He was obviously against it all, then got up and walked out. They watched him leave in question.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

Asuma and Guy felt the mood for the evening had dropped off the deep end, Asuma saying that Kurenai had contacted him to come home, and Guy following soon after, giving Kakashi a huge thumbs up grin as he shut the door.

"Good luck, Kakashi."

Kakashi felt like he was going to need all the luck in the world. He set his glass down and took a draft straight from the bottle.

 _Yamato trudged back to his apartment, his mood deep in the gutter of depression. What Kakashi hadn't known is that Yamato had actually had feelings for him for a very long time. The fact that Kakashi was now dating Sakura wasn't a big deal. The actual problem was that Kakashi had been completely obvlivious to his feelings, crushing his little heart and smooshing it into the ground. Their dating just meant that Yamato couldn't have the silver-haired hottie to himself. They were both men, and since Kakashi didn't expect anything, Yamato had had several opportunities to... sneak a peek at what Kakashi looked like underneath his uniform. If Kakashi noticed him he would always turn away quickly to avoid him seeing his erection. No matter how scarred his body was, Yamato was always aroused at the sight of the man's delicious figure. When on mission, after everyone was asleep, Yamato would stay up and stroke himself to the thought of Kakashi and his sexy body. Sometimes he even goes to the length of making a wood clone that looks like Kakashi... and 'taking advantage' of him. Yamato sighed as he let himself into his apartment. I guess my night time fun with Kakashi will always be with a clone, and just my secret. And tonight? It was going to be one of those nights. Yamato summoned up a fully clothed Kakashi clone and began undressing it. He wished a thousand times over that this was the real thing. He kissed and made out with the Kakashi clone, then started stroking their cocks. While a normal man would succumb to a lack of stamina after a while, Yamato used wood style jutsu to keep himself and the clone hard for many hours. He would sometimes spend entire days off fucking his clones. The two fell into his bed and continued their fun times..._

Hey guys. I'm sorry about this chapter taking so long! I hope you like it though! I might be going back through and editing more, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. I hope you like it!


	6. The Morning After

Hey there peoples!

I just want you all to know how much I seriously love you. I think I've got about 2522 views so far? That's really great I didn't even think that it would get close to that! I've also had 6 reviews. I freaking love you guys. You make me so happy. Please tell me everything you could ever want to change, or what you want to see brought up more or anything. I'm up for working angles! This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the last one, mostly because I don't want to put a time skip in the middle of a chapter, I will be skipping forward in the relationship, but I really wanted to flesh out the first couple of weeks. I think I'll have a two month skip. Tell me do you think I should have a two month or a five month with flashbacks? Let me know in reviews!

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Rated M for language and adult themes. There are sexy times ahead. If you don't like explicit content please do not read. I also think that if you've read the chapters previous to this, you've probably already witnessed quite a bit of the naughty. In the next few chapters I think I'll give you guys a little treat.

Distractions: Chapter 6: The Morning After

When Sakura awoke, she immediately regretted having a drinking contest with Ino last night. Her head had a slight thudding. _This is going to be so much fun._ She sent some healing chakra to the sore blood vessels and her liver. The pain eased and she got up to go use the restroom. Sakura was in no rush, as the hospital's clinic was closed on Sundays so they only needed a few nurses there to take care of the patients that were already in the hospital. Fortunately neither she nor Hinata had been chosen this week. Of course they would be contacted in the event of a major emergency, but they didn't really think that would happen. Sakura finished peeing, flushed and washed her hands. Her mouth reeked of death and liquor. She brushed, flossed and mouthwashed, hopefully sugar coating the nastiness. She noticed the delightful bedhead she had woken up with and the next-morning makeup but decided just to rinse the make up off and throw up her hair. Definitely a lazy day.

Sakura peeked into the living room and saw that Hinata was just now waking up on Sakura's sofa. The blue haired girl stretched and popped her joints.

"Good morning, Hinata. You up for some breakfast? I've got some eggs and bacon in the fridge."

"That sounds excellent, Sakura. Do you mind if I use some of your mouthwash? I feel nasty."

"Of course not honey, go for it."

"Thanks." She popped up off the couch and walked to the restroom.

Sakura walked to her bedroom and threw on some simple clothes. _Fuck bras right now. I'm going to go without one. No fucks given today!_ She picked up her phone and saw she had received several texts from Kakashi.

10:45 PM

[SHLM]

[Hey... How did your girls night go? ]

10:58 PM

[I had some friends over too. Did you tell yours about us? I did. Ha ha]

11:15 PM

[If you did... how did they take it?]

11:45

[Czu I dooiiinnnnntth thynkkn mmmineat toooknnnnnnnnnnnnin it verrrrrrry wrrlll.]

12:30

[Y MIASSES YIUOUJ]

There were several more, each descending further and further into illegibility. _Oh Kakashi... what did you do with yourself last night? I hope he didn't drink himself into a coma. After Hinata and I eat I'm going to go check on him._

11:20 AM

[Sakura]

[Hey darling. Our night was great. I drank a little too much, but Hinata made sure I got home safe. I also did tell them about us. Hinata was slightly skeptical but when I told her everything she was fine with it. The rest of them took it surprisingly well. Ino was congratulatory. I think she secretly had a thing for Asuma-sensei an age ago. I'm sorry that when you told your friends they didn't take it so well. I'll be coming to see you after I eat with Hinata. Love, S.]

Sakura walked into her kitchen, laying her phone on the counter to start cooking. She gathered all the necessary items and started frying them in a skillet. The aroma filled the kitchen and soon Hinata reappeared from the bathroom.

"Sakura, it smells so good in here. I bet it's delicious! Thank you for cooking!"

"Thank you for getting me home safe last night!"

Sakura brought their finished breakfast over to the table and they ate. She had made bacon, scrambled eggs and poured two glasses of orange mango juice. They finished their meal in silence, Hinata offered to clean up, but Sakura insisted they do it together. When they were done, Hinata mentioned she needed to be headed home, as Naruto would be missing her by now. Sakura bid her goodbye and shoved a few things in a bag before leaving herself to go to Kakashi's apartment.

When Sakura reached his place and turned his doorknob, she noticed it was unlocked. _Great, hope he didn't get robbed or anything._ She walked in and noticed the faint smell of alcohol and even fainter, vomit. There were two gallon sized liquor bottles sitting empty on the coffee table. Sakura was surprised he had drank so much. She had never seen him take more than one drink, ever. Upon further inspection, the bottles had contained extremely powerful stuff. _Enough to knock out five normal men._ Luckily, she didn't find any more liquor bottles when she inspected the house, she narrowly escaped stepping in vomit right inside his bedroom, but that was about it.

Sakura found Kakashi in his bathroom. Passed out with his head over the toilet and slumped between the toilet and the shower. He was disgusting. His hair had some vomit in it as well as some alcohol. The floor was ok, but the toilet, nasty. It was full of disgusting brown liquid and semi digested food. His shirt was stuck to his body, probably more alcohol there. Sakura left the room, going to the kitchen to find some cleaners and washcloths so she could clean up after him. The empty bottles went first. Both into the trash. Then she cleaned up what she could of the vomit on his bedroom floor, right out side fo the bathroom. That seemed to be the most of the nasty outside of the bathroom. Sakura then flushed the toilet and wiped off what she could get to off the seat and flushed that too. She then leaned Kakashi up against the bathtub and stripped him of his shirt and pants, each equally disgusting. She took them to his kitchen and opened the door to his laundry closet. She threw the dirty clothes in with some soap and turned it on. Sakura went back to the bathroom and tried to wake Kakashi up. She ended up getting a reaction after she pinched a nipple and gave him a small slap to the face.

"Owww. Sakura... that hurts... My head hurts..." He whined and curled further into a ball.

"Come on Kakashi, time to get in the shower. Get in there, come on."

Sakura managed to force Kakashi up and get him into the shower. She turned the water on semi hot and let the water finish waking him up. She left him to shower while she decided to find some clothes for him and a towel. Sakura opened his closet and immediately remembered the box she had found previously. _Oh ho ho what a great opportunity! He'll never know!_ She opened the flaps to the box and was surprised at what she saw. Inside was... an excellent variety of sexual kinkiness... everything from nipple clamps to plugs to dildos to vibrators to cords to blindfolds... the only thing not in there was lingerie but she supposed that it made sense, who would want to keep lingerie fit for every size of lady? Plus it would be weird wearing underwear that someone else had had on before you. Sakura decided she wouldn't say anything about it until he was ready to share this side of him with her. After all she had said she would respect his wishes. She closed the box like it had been, grabbed the clothes and towel she had gotten in there for and went back to the bathroom. Kakashi had almost finished showering and the bathroom smelled deliciously spicy. He reached out for a towel and when the rack was empty he opened the shower curtain and turned the water off.

"Hey Sakura. I see you have a towel there." She handed it to him.

"I'm sorry about you finding me like you did this morning... that was a low point... I hope you'll never have to see that again."

"Don't worry about it. We all have a few negative things about us. It's not going to change how I feel about you. I promise." Kakashi took the towel in one hand and brought her in for a wet hug with the other.

"Thank you for that, Sakura. There are few things I'm not proud of about myself. It's probably why I've kept everyone at arm's length for so long. You are the first to come closer than that in a very long time. And you'll probably be the last too. If that sort of trust were to be broken again... I don't think I could ever allow anyone to get close to me again."

She hugged him close, her shirt getting wet from his chest.

"I won't break your trust. I may fuck up a time or two, but I don't want to lose you either."

Kakashi lifted her chin, his red and dark brown eyes meeting her jade ones,

"Just know that I will always love you." And he kissed her. The wetness of his body forgotten, she kissed him back, holding his face in her hands. His hands left her face, moving to the hem of her shirt, lifting it off of her head and tossing it on the floor. She noticed he hesitated for a second, obviously surprised at her lack of a bra, before groping a breast in each hand as he continued their kissing.

"Kakashi," she murmured breathlessly as she broke the kiss, "I want you." Their eyes made contact for endless seconds before he picked her up and carried her to his bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his hardness against her crotch, begging for the clothing barrier to be gone and for them to be joined.

He laid her down on the bed, still between her legs. He kissed down her neck and collarbones, encouraged by her moans of pleasure. He pulled off the pants she had been wearing and was equally pleased she had no underwear on. Kakashi leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Sakura, you naughty girl... did you come over here just to do this?"

"N-no, I was coming to check on you, stupid."

"Well I feel fine and now here we are... looks like you need a bout of ravishing, my little cherry blossom!"

"I agree... ravishing sounds like a lovely point of order." The pinkette replied as she pulled him to her luscious mouth. Kakashi's cock rubbed against her core, sending shivers down her spine. She wanted him, her pussy was dripping with need. He met her gaze and she nodded before he proceeded to slowly insert himself into her cunt. He met a thin barrier and continued through it. Just as he had completely seated himself inside her, a small tear ran out of one eye. He brushed it away and pulled back slowly before filling her again... and again. Small moans began to escape her lips and she toyed with her nipples. Kakashi began rocking against her, faster and deeper than before. Sakura's mouth opened in an inaudible moan and her back arched. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and he knew he had the ok to really ravage her. He pulled her hips as he continued plowing into her. Kakashi decided he wanted a change, so he flipped her over and began to fuck her from behind, using one arm to fuck her hard and the other to rub her clit, Sakura was soon over the edge of orgasm. Her tight wetness squeezing him was just enough to send him to bliss along with her. The two collapsed in bed together, basking in their mutual pleasure. Kakashi kissed her shoulder and laid his head on a pillow. He idley played with her hair.

"I think I could get used to this."

"Mmmm me too..."

Sakura rolled over to face Kakashi. _Tsunade wanted me to come see her... I should probably do that... but I don't want to leave his side. Maybe he'll go with me._

"Want to go somewhere with me?"

"But why can't we stay in bed all day? Pleaasee..."

"Nooo... we can't because we aren't lazy people."

"You might not be but I'm totally okay with that label."

"Come on, Kakashiii... Please?"

"Oh fine, I'll go."

"Great! So you'll come with me to Tsunade's office."

Sakura got up and put back on her clothes, grabbing Kakashi's from the bathroom and tossing them at him.

"Get dressed sexy, I wouldn't want random women off the street to attack me over you."

Kakashi threw on his clothes and followed her.

"Sakuraaa... what if she beats me to a pulp? She's basically taken you in as your own. I canNOT see her being okay with this."

"Yee of little faith. Man up!"

So they walked to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was just sending out a genin team out when they arrived at her office.

"I'll just stay outside here." Sakura stood in front of him tapping her foot.

"Do you really think I'm letting you off just like that? If I get lectured, I will come get you and let you hear it too!" She went into Tsunade's office.

"Sakura! Haven't seen you in a while... how have you been?"

"I'm great, Shishou."

"All right, I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'll straight up ask. Kakashi and yourself were on a mission recently for quite a while. After you returned you asked for a transfer off his team to hospital duty not but a month or so later. Do I need to be worried about your working relationship? It's important you tell me these things, as Hokage and your shishou. I care for your well being. You can openly discuss anything with me, and I promise I will hear it without judgment." Tsunade sat behind her desk and waited for Sakura's reply.

"I can tell you anything huh..." Well, I have been wanting to tell you this..."

"Go on."

"I asked for a transfer from Kakashi's team because I felt we were both distracted by each other while on mission. After nearly failing at our jobs, I confronted him. We've recently become romantically involved and I didn't want that to interfere with our work. Tsunade didn't seem surprised in the slightest. In fact, if Sakura was completely honest with herself, she would have said relief fluttered across her fair features for a moment. The Hokage walked around her desk to Sakura and fuzzled her hair.

"That's all I wanted to know, Sakura. Be safe and remember to keep me in the loop. I miss you."

"I will Tsunade-sama. See you around."

Sakura walked out of the office and found Kakashi waiting for her. He looked up expectantly.

"Well? How did that go?"

"i told her about us."

"And she doesn't want to kill me. How excellent. And suspicious."

Sakura laughed and they left the tower.

"Can we make a stop on our way back? I'd like to pick up some shampoo for Pakkun."

"You spoil him. He's become so soft."

"Well, this formula is actually made specially for ninken by Ino. She works with the Inuzuka family and they get a discount for helping her."

"What's so special about it?"

"I'm not really sure, but the Inuzuka's say it helps their children form a deeper bond with young pups and Kiba's mom said something about it allowing for easier and quicker chakra flow and production."

"I guess that sounds cool."

The two arrived at the Yamanaka Flowery Delights shop before they knew it. The store front was an old white house with ivy, flowers and other plants covering every inch of its surface. Several different species of flowers were blooming in the window boxes as well as the small yard out front. Above the round wooden door was a curved, red and white striped awning. From the front, the average customer would think the shop was tiny, and the actual sales space was small, but the back orchard where they grew the majority of their plants took up the space of a city block. The other store fronts were strategically placed buildings to shield their store and keep unwanted people from traipsing around on their plants. As children, Ino and Sakura had spent a lot of time climbing the trees and swinging in the orchard. Sakura missed that time in her life, when everything was so carefree. She and Kakashi walked inside and were greeted by Ino.

"Hey there Sakura and _Kakashi-sensei_... what can I do for you?" She was dressed in denim capris, a pastel yellow shirt and an eggplant colored apron. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in her signature pony tail.

"We just stopped by to see if you had any Ninken Special ready."

"You came in at just the right time! I just finished a ten gallon batch this morning! Did you want a small bottle or enough to stock up for a while?"

"I think I'll take about half a gallon."

"Perfect. Coming right up!" The blond passed through a swinging door to the back and left them to bask in the smell of sweet strawberries and sunflowers. Ino soon returned with a large pump bottle full of a clear green substance.

"Can I get you anything else? I still have some of that Strawberry Mango Delight you liked a while back in a lotion..?"

"Sure!" Ino dug around behind the counter and procured a bottle of lotion for her. This time the contents were a pinkish orange and were packaged in a clear bottle with a raspberry colored stripe curling around it. She typed a few buttons on the register and bagged the items, adding a small bottle of clear liquid as she did so.

"That will be 15$ for the shampoo... and the rest is on me." The last time Sakura had come in the shampoo had been a lot more.. She squinted at Ino.

"Ino..." Sakura pulled out a 20 and gave it to her.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks for coming in today! Bye Forehead."

They waved and left the store.

"I never understood why she calls you that, but you guys seem to have a pretty good relationship despite that." She took his hand and they walked him in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

For the next week, Sakura and Kakashi had their daily jobs apart and came home to each other. Sakura had asked Karin and Hinata on Tuesday for a triple date on Friday night. They both agreed to go, and that they would discuss it with their respective men. Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto were all waiting outside of the BBQ restaurant, ten minutes after the previously arranged time when Sakura's phone buzzed. It was a message from Karin.

[Karin]

[Hey Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't get a hold of you sooner, I've been trying to convince Mr. grumpy pants here to go on our little date. Unfortunately he's being a little ho-biscuit and refuses to go out. When I ask him why he says that he won't acknowledge you and Kakashi as a couple because it disgusts him. I know that's not what you want to hear and I'm trying, but just eat without us this time, ok? He's being stupid. Love ya! -Karin.]

Sakura sighed and told them something had come up and that the third couple wouldn't be joining them. Her three friends wanted to question the subject but they stayed silent. The four of them were seated at a booth and started eating and chatting. Naruto questioned when their relationship started, as he had thought the worst like Asuma had, even calling Kakashi a pedo-sensei at one point. That really made his former sensei irate. Kakashi told him the same thing he had told Asuma, that he would never use his position like that, that nothing had developed until recently, and that Sakura was her own person and an adult. But it wasn't what he said. It was how he said it. He basically scared the shit out of Naruto. The blonde went totally grey and was silent for the rest of their meal. The four of them finished in an awkward mood and parted ways for the evening.

When Kakashi and Sakura arrived at her apartment, they spent their night discussing their favorite scenes and pages from Icha Icha Makeout Tactics.

"I love you Kakashi." Sakura said.

"I love you too Miss Haruno. And... if Sasuke and Yamato are the only people that don't approve of us? I think we'll be fine."

"Actuallyyyy they aren't. A few people at work have been kind of sketchy too. Like they will ask me if I'm just dating you for your money, like a sugar daddy or some shit? It really makes me angry, they shut up really quick though, lest they be responsible for paying for new floors for the hospital. They also say that you're old enough to be my father, which is entirely untrue by the way, but sometimes the cruel words just hurt, ya know?"

Kakashi hugged her close and kissed the top of her head,

"Aw... darling. It's ok. We'll fight them all off one by one if we have too. If they can't see how happy we are and join us, well it's their loss."

"You're the best, Kakashi."

"So are you."

Soon after this Kakashi and Sakura crawled into bed, but instead of sleeping, Kakashi created a shadow clone to stay with Sakura. He was going to confront Sasuke. He knew the way to the Uchiha compound and was there within minutes. He crept to the house Sasuke and Karin occupied and investigated to find their bedroom window. Eventually he found one in the far back, not the bedroom as he had already found that room and the sole occupant was a sleeping Karin, but a small office/library. He opened the window, sure that Sasuke was already aware that he was there, but choosing to let it happen.

"Hello, Kakashi. To what to do I own this unwelcome intrusion?"

Kakashi took a seat on a chair in the corner, opposite the Uchiha.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. About myself and Sakura."

"Please do not make yourselves out to be a normal couple, you are anything but normal and are quite disgusting in my eyes. I refused to go out tonight for a reason. You've always been a pervert and it was a slight annoyance having a teacher who payed more attention to his porno books than he did his own students, but we turned out all right, eh? What I really hope is that you haven't been fucking cradle robbing this entire time. I mean, I knew Sakura held an infatuation for me for a long time, but it seemed to stop as we grew older, or she didn't show it. One or the other. Did her pitiful annoying heart go out to you? Have you been taking advantage of her since she was twelve years old? I seriously thought you wouldn't stoop that low, but the evidence is laid heavily against you. It's an abomination for a teacher, someone who parents trust with their children's _lives_ , to take their own students as lovers. If Karin and I ever have children, I'll be sure to let the Hokage know who I _don't_ want teaching my kids."

Kakashi was very upset at this speech, but knew he had to keep his cool or he would just be letting his former student beat him down a peg.

"I have not been with her since she was my student. I never _ever_ looked at her with any sort of the disgusting perversions you've piled against me. Even after she wasn't my student I didn't develop any sort of romantic relationship until about a month ago when we had been on a mission together for two years together. That kind of closeness for extended periods of time changes a person. I see how strong and intelligent she is. At this point in her life she is also an adult, and started everything _herself_. She didn't have to come over that day, and I wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't. _But she did._ And it was out of her own will. Sakura is an adult and can make her own decisions. She shouldn't have to be subjected to the prejudice you have against us. We are just two people. I know several that have an even larger age gap than we do and their friends and family are accepting a loving of them to this day. And I take a serious offense that you would say that I would put anything less than 100 % in when I teach a student. I may not look like I take my job seriously, but I just observe you all the whole time I pretend to be reading. It makes you rely more on each other than your sensei and helps create more independent shinobi. At least that's how I see it. That's all I have to say. Whether it changes your views or not, I don't care. Have a good night, Sasuke, I wish the best of you."

And he left out the same window he came in. Kakashi was still irate, but he knew it did no good to lose one's cool when arguing. It just made the enemy that much more confident that they were getting to you. _I hope Sasuke comes around... it would make things awkward for Sakura to have Karin as a friend if he doesn't want to ever see the two of us again. I really can't believe he thought all those things about me... Maybe he was right... have I ignored my students while I had them? I know I didn't do so hot with Sakura, but I had also never taken on a team that had passed my test... Let alone one that had a girl on the team. I didn't know how to handle her. She was so much like Rin. I wanted to ignore her existence most days. Her presence made me sad for a long time. When she became Tsunade's apprentice and excelled at medical jutsu, that made her just appear even closer to Rin in my eyes.. . . Are you sure you aren't trying to replace Rin with Sakura? …. I'm sure. Sakura is a completely different person from Rin. And I never felt that way for Rin anyway._ Kakashi landed on his window sill and replaced his clone in bed with Sakura. He enjoyed her warmth and hoped he could relish it for the rest of his days.

Thanks for reading! I don't know if you know this but I love each and every person who views this story. I would give you all delicious lasagna if I could! It would just make my day if you guys would share this story. :) Every review is amazing! Even if you hate it, constructive reviews are good too.

Do you all like Kakashi's perv side? I can't wait to tell you all about that box in the closet. I assure you he hasn't used them all on a lot of women, just a select few who were more... into the kink so to speak.

Don't worry! We will hear from Yamato soon! He isn't a lost cause, he's just a sexually frustrated middle aged man. I enjoyed that little bit with his clones. And I think you probably did too, you dirty dog. Ha.

Good news! My kitty is all better!

Thanks for reading you lovely lady! Or handsome fella. Whichever .

Love you-

Liz

Ciao!


	7. A House, A Home

Hey guys, thanks so much for your continued support! I can't believe how much you guys like this? It makes me so happy to see so many people reading it. 3000 viewers. I'm astounded. And the reviews! I hope they keep coming as well, the reviews are what keep me going!

Oh by the way, Tamila Rawr. You are my buddy. Love you :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters depicted in this story, and yes I am aware that some are OOC. I try but sometimes I want things to go my way, and that's why this is called fanfiction.

Warning: I don't think there's any explicittt content in this chapter, but here's this just in case.

Chapter 7: A House, A Home

~2 Months Later~

Kakashi and Sakura have been dating for about three months now. Everyone in Konoha knows about them, (partly thanks to Ino... all right most of it was Ino.) They received a lot of mixed reactions. Many had the same thoughts as Asuma and Sasuke. Most would listen to what they had to say, see that what they had originally thought was wrong, and be on there way. Others weren't so nice. Several old people congratulated them, saying they were a cute couple. That reaction always made the two feel warm inside. Evcen if the whole village had been against them, they would have stuck it out. Kakashi had been growing more and more comfortable with Sakura, even telling her about 'the box' one night. They spend so much time together that when they were apart, time went by agonizingly slow. Kakashi knew he loved Sakura, and they were 'dating', but for as long as he can remember, Kakashi has had this view on dating: If you are going to date someone, you can be sure the relationship will go one of two ways. You will either break up. Or get married. _And he sure as hell wasn't going to break up with Sakura. If she wanted to end their relationship before marriage, it would be on her. He was in it for the long haul... . . You know what you're saying right? You really want to marry this girl?. . . . Yeah I do. I mean that's the general order of things right? Date, Marry then have 'pups' as Pakkun would say._

Kakashi smiled to himself. He and Sakura had purchased a small TV and were now experiencing 'soap operas' for the first time. Before this, neither had had enough downtime to even care about getting cable. They happened across the dramatic series one evening last week and Sakura was now hooked. Kakashi looked at the adorable woman lying in his arms, munching on popcorn. Her eyes were focused elsewhere, so she didn't notice his stare. _This is what home is. What a life full of love is like. I feel like I've been... floating, in a sea of nothingness with grey all around. And I've finally found shore. This woman... she is my home. . . . . Buty if you guys get married where will you go? It's not as if all her things will fit here and the same goes for her place. And that is especially true if you're sincere about bearing children with her. …. Very true. But you know, I'm fairly certain my family's old house is still in my name. I don't know what kind of shape it's in, but I'm sure I can fix it up._

The next day Kakashi made a trip to Tsunade's office. He had spent all night hatching a plan for this to work, even drawing up blueprints for the house. He knew he watned to do this without Sakura's knowledge, and that was no easy task. A gigantic surprise. He talked with his landlord before leaving that morning, explaining the situation, and that he would be moving out in 3 months or so. The landlord gave him 90 days along with the initial deposit and they parted ways. _That's not very long to remodel a house... Do you seriously think you can handle all that? … Of course. I have to._ Kakashi hopped into Tsunade's office through the window that had been left open for a breeze on the hot July day.

"Hello, Kakashi. How are things? I actually don't have any meetings until this afternoon, so tell me what you came for."

"Well, I have a plan, and it includes you for all to go off without a hitch. You know I love Sakura. That's the first point. And I want to marry to her. I know you're practically her only family, so I want your blessing before I continue anything. I know we haven't been together that long, but this plan will take another three months to complete."

"All right. You have my blessing. Now go on. How does this include me?"

"So... neither of our apartments are big enough for our things along with the other person's. Let alone if we have children right away. I think a house is necessary. A place we can turn into a home and raise a family in. I was thinking of restoring my parent's old place that I lived in as a child."

"You seem quite sentimental, Kakashi. I could get used to that temperament. Ha. But really I don't know what you need me for. It seems like a really big job for just one person... Are you going to get help?"

"I was thinking of asking Yamato, since he has the earth-jutsu ability, but he and I aren't really on speaking terms outside of work right now. He doesn't approve of Sakura and I. And also, if necessary, perhaps some other friends of Sakura and I's. I'm sure they'd help when they heard what it was for."

"i'm sorry to hear about Yamato... I could beat some sense into him if you think that would help?" Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Ha... ha... no that won't be necessary, but I do need something else. I want this to be a surprise for Sakura, she can't know anything. It means that she can't be allowed to go anywhere near the neighborhood that I'm building in, and once I start moving my things in, she can't be allowed near my apartment now. I don't want her to get suspicious and ask where I'm moving to and such."

"So we need a distraction... or maybe a team of distractions? I think I can handle that. You'll need a reason to stay in the village and not be on missions of some sort... she shouldn't be too hard to keep track of, at least during the day. You should see her at night though, so she doesn't think anything is up. Other than that, I'll let you know what your cover story is and I'll set up everything else." _And probably have a little chat with Yamato too..._ Tsunade thought to herself _, After all, I'm the one that's been trying to set them up... why else would I have chosen them to go on a two year mission alone together?... I wouldn't want their friends to ostracise them over something I helped initiate._

Kakashi left Tsunade's office, happy that the older woman was so accepting of their relationship. His next stop? The house itself. It was located in a more secluded part of town, his parents hadn't been the social butterfly type. They had always kept pretty much to themselves. When Kakashi arrived, he was surprised both at how little had changed and how much had changed in the time he had been gone. The property had been taped off and labeled condemned by the city. That didn't anger him, and why should it? He hadn't lived there in 25 years. Kakashi waded through the knee high grass and weeds to get to the front door. He tore off the tape and condemned poster, then busted the rusty lock with the handle of a kunai. The inside of the house smelled old, slightly moldy and of vermin dung. It reeked. Light shined in from a hole in the ceiling, and slightly from the murky, dirt encrusted windows. The carpet had long since faded, with a nasty wet patch underneath the hole in the roof. The rest of the floor was obscured by debris and dust. Across the way was a barren kitchen, the marble top cabinets cracked and falling apart. The cabinets were all either open and hanging on broken hinges or missing their doors. A rat scittered across the floor and intoa hole in the wall. There was no refrigerator. He had taken that with him when he left, it was quite a necessity. He picked up a loose tile off the floor, telling himself he would probably use this in the remodel. One piece of tile was made up of four squares. Two were white, one black and the other had the Hatake clan symbol painted on it. Kakashi walked back to the living room, noticing an old dining room table with a leg missing, and a single chair to match it. He continued into the living room, and against one wall was a small bookshelf. The few books it did contain were moth and rat gnawed, moldy and the pages stuck together, a sad day indeed. Atop the bookshelf was a family portrait. His father was on the left in the back,wearing the typical jounin garb, a navy shirt with a green flak jacket, his mother had been in the late term of pregnancy at the time of the photo and she was on the right. Her face seemed foreign, he didn't even remember her face anymore. His memories left of her were far and few between. And in the middle was a younger version of himself. His hair was fairly long, with some covering his eyes a little, and those eyes, they took up what seemed like half of his face. They were large and dark, both the same color at that time. Kakashi traced the scar that ran through his eye. At this point he hadn't even _met_ Obito yet. The child in the picture was holding a hand of each of his parents, and his mother's other hand was resting on her unborn child. It was probably the last picture that existed of his deceased mother. She had died in childbirth, taking his would-be sibling with her. His father was devistated, wishing he could have done something, anything, for her and knowing in his heart that there was nothing he could have done. It was like his father had died inside along with her. In the end he had been a haunted, sickly shell of himself. His final words to Kakashi as he killed himself right in front of him? _Don't become the failure I was_.

Kakashi placed the picture back on the shelf and continued down the hall to his old room, recalling a memory of a secret passageway in the closet. The ultimate hide and seek spot. He pushed open the door and was surprised to see everything just as it had been. The carpet had been a dark blue and you could still see most of its color. In the middle of the room, however, was a large dark stain, solidifying the carpet in that area. It was dark reddish in color. Kakashi felt sickened as the memory came rushing back of his father's suicide. He ran out of the room and escaped the house out the back door, retching in the grass. He noticed that the backyard had grown just as rampant as the front, the weeds and grass up to his knees. The stump he had practiced throwing at was barely peeking above the grass. Kakashi imagined what it had looked like when he was a child, then thought of what he would change for his family. He imagined the whole yard covered in lush, green grass, with plenty of room for the ninken to romp. There would be a white or red gazebo in the far back right corner, with a removable swing inside. _Perfect._ Kakashi went back into the house, drew out some things he wanted to add to the blueprints to keep the same, grabbed his family picture, and left.

 _I'm going to need supplies, and a lot of them for what I have in mind... Need to strip the inside, but first to mow. I could probaby get that done today... Time for a trip to the store._

Kakashi returned with a wheelbarrow, a mower, a sledgehammer and a few other tools. He started by setting the wheelbarrow down on the sidewalk and starting up the mower. It was around noon when he started and hotter than satan's butthole outside. _I'll be dying in these clothes if I leave them on for this._ He stripped off his jacket and long sleeve shirt and returned the task at hand.

Yamato left the Hokage's office, just having received an ass-chewing from Tsunade that had made him feel like he was a first year at the Academy again. _So you don't get to be a relationship with Hottie Hatake, so what? You're one of the fortunate few who get to be on his team! You can ogle that fine ass all you want. I wonder what Kakashi is up to today? I feel like I should apologize... Maybe i'll even get a good ogle in today._

Having searched most of Konoha, Yamato finally found the silver haired man, outside what he figured was Kakashi's childhood home, mowing the lawn. He disguised himself as a tree across the street, watching the man work, he was shirtless and oohhh so yummy. Kakashi apparently thought no one was around, because he never went shirtless. Yamato had to physically shut his own mouth to stop from drooling. A little while later he saw the sweat begin to drip from Kakashi's body, plastering his hair to his face and covering his body in a delicious sheen of glory. Yamato watched Kakashi's delectable muscles pull across his frame as he tackled the gigantic weeds. When Kakashi started to move further away from Yamato, he knew this was his chance. He allowed his upper body to materialize, pulled a cell phone out of his jacket and snapped a bunch of pictures of the sexy man. He felt a little bad about being slightly stalkerish, so decided to say hello and actually approach the man.

Kakashi looked up from his mowing, his hair matted with sweat, the excess running into his eyes. _This really sucks, why do I keep it long again? Maybe I'll get a haircut... Nah._ At the edge of the property, he saw a waving Yamato.

"Hey there... _Tenzo_." Yamato cringed at the name.

"You know I prefer Yamato now..."

"To be completely honest, I don't really care what you prefer."

"Well anyway..."

"Yes, do explain what you are doing in the middle of abandoned Konoha, most of these houses are empty and the rest occupied by old people. And I know for sure none are related to you. So what _are_ you doing here?"

"I just happened to be around, saw you, and wanted to say hi. And to apologize for the other night, so I'm sorry for walking out. But enough of that. What are you doing here? I thought you had just written off this place since... you know?"

"Well I decided I wanted to fix it up. It belongs to me and I'm sure it would be easier to do this than to keep paying rent for the rest of my life. I've also given my landlord notice that I'm moving out in 90 days, so I kind of have to now."

"Does Sakura no?"

"No. And I'd like to keep it that way. It's a surprise for her after all."

"Ah. Well, judging from what I see that's going on, you've got your hands full. I'd like to offer my help. Because without it, I think this project is going to take you way longer than 90 days to even make it livable."

"Why are you offering to help me?"

"Well... all right, I had a little chat with Tsunade this morning."

"She didn't hit you did she? I told her not to."

"Do you think I'd honestly be standing here if she had? I'd be dead!"

"True. I guess you can help," He pulled the blueprints out of his jacket lying in the wheelbarrow, "Here, those are the blueprints for what I want. You're welcome to take a look. If you finish with that go ahead and tear up the tile in the kitchen, I'd like to reuse it, and take the glass top off that table."

"All right."

Kakashi restarted the mower and continued the hard labour as Yamato walked inside the house.

Tsunade had just finished planning Sakura's 'distractions'. First she would increase her work at the hospital, effecitve immediately. The girl could handle it, she had been her student for several years, after all. She would work 10 hour days for six days of the week, starting at 8 am and ending at 6 pm. This would give her just enough time to talk to Kakashi, eat something, and shower before going to bed to be well rested for the next day's shift. She would have Sundays off, just to have a routine worked out. Tsunade would increase her pay, saying it was her 60 day review finally going through. She would also explain that her work load would increase for a time to test her limits and her pay would increase some as well. Now for the Sundays off. Tsunade had called in all Sakura's friends. They would rotate through, each Sunday taking turns keeping Sakura distracted. Ino, Hinata and Karin were the 'distractions.' Hinata mentioned she would be getting married close to the end of the mission's time frame, so she would be giving some of her time to that preparation. Tsunade thought that was great, it would give Sakura another thing to focus on. The first week would be Ino's, followed by Hinata, then Karin, and back to Ino. The time frame is about 13 weeks. Since Hinata will be gone on her honeymoon for those last two weeks, Karin offered to do the last two. All three of the girls thought this plan of Kakashi's was incredibly romantic and agreed to do their very best to keep their friend's thoughts elsewhere. The friends also agreed they would start walking with Sakura to work, just to be sure she wouldn't accidentally discover that Kakashi had moved out of his apartment if she passed there. Of course this was just during the day, the two could do whatever they wanted during the night, so Sakura wouldn't get suspicious. Kakashi's cover was that he was teachign a bloodline limit course at the Academy. Tsunade had already messaged him the details. Now that the girls were informed of everything, they were sent out. The intensified schedule would start in the morning. It was Wednesday, July 1st.

Yamato explored Kakashi's old house, running hand hand along the walls, speaking to the wood itself and leaving a trail of sprouts in his wake. The wood craved to be used again, it hadn't been touched in so long. Yamato studied Kakashi's blue print and started moving walls that were already there. _That's the easy part. Not building new? Not so much._ Kakashi wanted to add two floors, an upstairs and an attic, so after he rearranged the downstairs floorplan to coincide with Kakashi's blueprints, he walked over to the table. _This doesn't need to be detached, I'll just fashion a new leg and clean up the old ones, it'll be good as new._ He placed a hand on the hole for the leg and formed a new one. The table and chair were now in useable condition, so he set them upright and walked into the kitchen. Yamato's skills didnt' extend to tile, so he just picked up all the loose tile and put it in a box on the kitchen counter. _We'll be needing quite of a bit of just about everything to make this place livable again. It won't be easy, but the work is doable._ Yamato walked outside, announcing he was finished with what needed to be done today, and asked Kakashi if he could take the blueprints home with him. The shirtless man consented.

Kakashi continued mowing the yard for hours, finishing around 6 p.m. He was drenched in sweat. He went inside and tried to turn on the water to wash his hands and face and was rewarded with a groan in the pipes and absolutely nothing coming out. _Of course the water is off. Duh. What was I thinking. I'll go to the utilities office in the Hokage Tower tomorrow._ Looking around, Kakashi realized Yamato had gone ahead and changed the floor plan of the main floor, moving walls and everything. Where he had had to stretch there were some holes, but this would make everything so much easier. Kakashi thought about texting Yamato to thank him for the work he had already done, but realized he had never received the man's phone number. _Oh well. I guess I'll just show up tomorrow with what I have to work with and we'll get started. Totally wearing a tank top tomorrow, having nothing on in front of Yamato was... awkward. I'm more certain now than ever that he's into men. But to each their own... You don't think that's the reason he walked out do you?... Nah, couldn't be..._

The silver-haired ninja brought all of his supplies inside and shut the door. _Not as if anyone is going to try and steal anything from a decrepit place like this anyway._ He walked away from the house and hopefully to Sakura. He pulled his cell phone out and noticed he had a couple different ones.

[Tsunade]

[Kakashi, just so you know, your cover with Sakura is that you are teaching a bloodline limit course at the Academy. Her 'distractions' are aware of this and will remind her of it if she doubts where you are. Part of the plan is to keep her focused on Hinata and Naruto's upcoming wedding. You might remind her of it. That is all for now. Delete this message after reading.- Tsunade]

[Miss Cherry Blossom]

[Hey there. Tsunade just informed me that my 60 day review at the hospital has gone through. She said I'd get an increased pay rate and quite a few hours for a while. Hope to see you tonight! -S]

[SHLM]

[Hey I'm home. Sorry I had so much paperwork to catch up on, lost track of time. You're welcome to come over whenever. Just turned on the TV, I think your soaps are on soon. Love-K]

[Miss Cherry Blossom] [aka MCB]

[Be there in a few ;) 3]

Sakura arrived just a few minutes after Kakashi had gotten out of his shower. His hair was still dripping when she walked in, toting a bag of popcorn.

"Hey! How was your day?" Kakashi sighed,

"It was long, boring, tiring."

"What did you do? Tsunade mentioned giving you some sort of assignment in town?"

"Yeah, actually. She wants me to start teaching a course on bloodline limits at the Academy. I'll be there for about three to six months, depending on how long it takes for the students to understand the course material. Today was just long because it was the first day of class, and all the paperwork that comes with it, ya know?"

"Of course. We have mountains at the hospital, and don't forget I was Tsunade's assistant as well as her student, she dumped paperwork off on me _so_ often." Kakashi's stomach growled, alerting him that he hadn't eaten since around noon.

"Hey, you hungry? I am but don't feel like cooking. I might just throw a pizza in the oven. What do you think?"

Sakura was enamored with her soap opera on the TV, and muching popcorn.

"Huh? Yeah. Sure. Sounds good."

Kakashi shook his head. _I know she didn't hear me. It's cute though._ He reached in the freezer and pulled out a pizza, tore off the packaging and put in the oven at 400 degrees. _Should be done in like ten minutes. I'm starving._ Kakashi sat down on the couch to join Sakura with watching her soap opera. She nudged his arm with her head and he put it around her. _The nonverbal communication is strong with this one._ He was soon sucked into the plot of the TV show, only realizing the pizza was done when the timer on the stove went off. He shot up at the noise, grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pizza out. They each ate some, finished the show, and went to bed. They both had an early start the next day!

When Kakashi arrived on site at his old house the next morning, it was obvious that Yamato had already been there. There was a huge pile of brand new wood off to the side of the house and all of the old planking for the fence was piled up next to it. Yamato was sitting outside on the lawn, hands together and concentrating. He was alerted at Kakashi's presence and turned around to look at him,

"Sorry, I just kind of came over. I got bored and really had nothing else to do. I'll be piecing together the frame of the upstairs and attic today, and then we can get started on the outside, making it weather proof is the first thing that needs done. I mean what if it rains while we're in the middle of this? Wouldn't that suck to ruin all this brand new lumber?"

"I guess so. What do you need me to do?"

"I've made a clone that's shaping some of the wood into planks for the fencing. If you like, you can help him place the fencing where you want it."

"Sounds good."

The two worked for long hours that day, both needing a break at noon and six. They didn't leave the site until the sun had gone down. Kakashi had gotten the utilities turned back on, but with the house gutted there was nothing to get light from. That day Yamato got the entire frame of the house finished, all of the rafters and Kakashi's secret passage included. Kakashi had helped out the clone and they had knocked out all of the fencing as well. Yamato and Kakashi felt that they were making major progress, and that perhaps they could get this job done before their deadline. _That would be nice, I'd have time to move everything in and get settled before bringing Sakura in here._

They were off to a great start.

Hey there again!

Thanks so much for reading! As always I love your opinions and reviews. If you like the story, feel free to favorite or follow it! ;) I enjoy that email I get every time reads it. It makes me just a little happier inside every time.

I'm hoping to have this done before school starts up in August, but I don't think that's going to be a reality. Maybe. Maybe not. And if I do get it done? Maybe I'll start another!

I've started training my cat to jump. I love her. She's my fluffy little orange and white kitty. I might mention her in the fic. I might give Kakashi and Sakura a kitty cat. Don't you think the ninken would love this? Ha!

Thanks so much for reading!

Love you!

-Liz


	8. Operation Distractions: Week 1-2

Hi there readers, so I was planning on making this chapter take up more time in the story, but things started to turn out longer... so I'm not going to be able to get 6 weeks in one chapter. Oh well. ;) Just more chapters for you guys! I've got the rest of the story mapped out for you guys.. but... if you are open to it, I am always open to suggestions! What do you think would be good to tie back in? Any random people you want stuck back in? Any weird stuff? I'm open to it!

As always thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing and all that delightful stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters or any piece of the franchise, haha.

Warning: This fic is M in rating, just because this chapter is relatively clean doesn't mean the others are. If you aren't into that kind of stuff I would suggest that you stop reading at chapter 1.

Chapter 8: Operation Distractions!

Operation Distractions: Week 1.

When Kakashi arrived to the work site Monday morning, Yamato was waiting with a work schedule for the two of them and Yamato's clones. Yamato figured he could keep the two clones and work pretty efficiently for a while, perhaps most of the project time, so he had written out a rough estimate of what they would need to be getting done week by week:

Week 1: Finish skeleton and figure out bathroom fixtures

Yamato: plywood sheathing, house wrap.

Kakashi: Measure all exterior windows and doors, purchased

Figure out bathroom needs, i.e. showers, tubs, toilets, etc.

clones: cut wood pieces.

Week 2:

Yamato: Fix plumbing and wiring breaks

Continue these to second floor.

Correct ductwork and extend.

Kakashi: help with wiring, start installing bathroom needs.

Clones: manual labor, continue cutting wood pieces as needed.

Week 3: Roofing

Everyone

Week 4: Insulation and drywall

Kakashi: tear out old insulation and drywall

Help install new

Yamato: tear out old insulation and drywall

Install new

Clones: start erecting gazebo, minus swing.

Week 5: Primer paint the inside walls, Siding.

Yamato and Kakashi: siding

Clones: Primer and texture drywall where needed.

Plant new grass seed

Order?

Week 6: Install inside essentials. Perhaps start flooring.

Yamato: Start tearing out carpet and old flooring where necessary

Start installing hardwood

Kakashi: install new doors, baseboards, window sills, counters etc.

start in kitchen

Clones: Paint outside of gazebo and stain inside.

Start tile in kitchen.

Week 7: Finish flooring and painting

Yamato: Finish flooring, carpet.

Kakashi: Painting walls

Clones: Finish kitchen tile

Landscaping in backyard.

Week 8: Patio construction, order furniture and other necessities.

Yamato: Patios

Kakashi: Order everything. Symbol paint?

Clones: Help with assembly of porch and patios

Week 9: Orders should start arriving, house is good to move in.

Week 10: Set up city inspection?

Week 11: ?

Week 12: ? End of 90 days.

After about week eight, it all looked like a cakewalk. Two months? Not too long at all. Kakashi folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Where should we start? You seem to be the expert here, Yamato."

"Our goal for this week is to get the house fairly dried in. The clones will be cutting plywood for a sheathing, and I'll install it. We will handle that part. What you need to do is figure out the measurements for all the windows and external doors you want. Then all the bathroom appliances. After that you'll have to go buy or order them. The hardware store in town should have everything you need as far as windows and doors go, and they will be able to order everything for the bathrooms and have it back to you by next week. Start installing things as soon as you get them. Be very organized, wouldn't want to install a window or door in the wrong spot or anything like that. It's not going to go quickly. I recommend just getting everything written down today if you can. There will be a lot for such a big house."

And so they got to work. By the end of the day, Kakashi had most of the windows written down. He would get the rest of them and the doors the next day. Yamato and his clones had cut all the wood necessary for his 'plywood sheathing' or whatever he called it. Apparently it would go up really fast, so they weren't worried about leaving it for the following day. Kakashi felt relatively clean and sweat free, so he went straight to Sakura's apartment afterwards.

When he arrived, Kakashi noticed some of the lights were on. _Good she's already home._ As he walked inside he saw that Sakura had actually just passed out on the couch, still wet from a shower. Kakashi locked the front door and picked her up. _Poor thing, all tuckered out. I hope this work that Tsunade's giving her isn't too much. She's a tough girl but too much can break anyone._ He carried her to her room, accidentally bumping a foot on the door in the process and waking her up.

"Mmmnnfff, Kakashi? What are you doing here? Hmmm not that I mind one bittt."

"I just came to see you, my lovely. But you were already asleep. I'm going to tuck you in. Do you want me to join you or go home?"

"No don't go. I need my Love Monkey tonight." He picked up the covers to her bed and laid her down.

"As the lady wishes, so shall it be." Kakashi turned off the light and kicked off his shoes before joining her in bed.

Kakashi awoke before her the next morning. He wanted tos top by his apartment before going to work on the house. He kissed Sakura on the forehead before leaving.

Yamato, Kakashi, and the clones managed to get all the work they needed done finished that week and purchased a few things they would be using the next. When Sunday came around both Kakashi and Sakura needed a rest.

Sunday was the pinkette's one day off that week, and she was in dire need of it. She slept until ten in the morning and laid around for a while, just enjoying the fact that she didn't have to go to work today. Around noonish, Ino sent her a message.

[Ino (Pig)]

[Hey. Just wanted to k now if you would come hang out with me in the garden today. It'll be just like old times. :) -Ino.]

[Sakura]

[Of course silly. I'll be over in a few.]

Sakura threw on a pair of shorts and a taink top before grabbign her bag and heading out.

Ino waited nervously for Sakura to arrive. _Why are you being so serious? I know it's the first week of this extremely long distraction mission, but she's your friend! All you're doing is hanging out! Chill!_ When her pink-haired friend finally arrived, Ino relaxed with relief.

"Hey there," she hugged Sakura, "We don't hang out enough. Let me know when your days off are and we'll hang out more!"

"Well it just so happens that today is my day off this week! And weirdly enough I have every Sunday off for the next three months. Weird huh. I feel kind of drained. I'm looking forward to some soothing grass and the lovely smell of plant life."

"I would say you came to the right place, but obviously you already knew that." They laughed and Ino led them through the swinging door to the back of the store. They walked through a hallway, a couple of the doors leading to expirement rooms and the others were mostly storage or production areas. One particularly large lab was open just before they walked out to the garden.

"Don't worry about that stuff. That's just where I cook up new concoctions!"

"Sounds like you have fun being a mad scientist sometimes! Do you love what you do?"

"It is what I'm going to do with my life, ya know? But hey, aren't you happy too? I thought helping others in your medical field was what you wanted to do? I thought it was your passion?"

"Yeah, _was_. But there's a point where it just becomes another job. And sadly I think I dread going to work some mornings." Sakura laid down on a stretch of green grass under a hybrid lylac peach tree. The smell was heavenly. She relaxed and stretched out before snuggling into a little hollow.

"This feels so nice. Why did we ever stop doing these things? Like taking a minute for ourselves once in a while?"

"I dunno. Probably when we were rivalling over that damn Uchiha Sasuke in middle school. Makes you feel like we were being ridiculous doesn't it?" She laughed.

"Sure does. I'm glad we got over him. I mean it was easy for me, seeing how he tried to kill me, but I don't know about you... Anyway, from what I hear from Karin he is still the little vindictive asshole we always knew. I hope she's happy. I can see him being a douchey asshole."

"Eh forget about all that! Today is supposed to be a happy relaxation day, you're gunna harsh the mellow wih all those depressing thoughts. How are you and Kakashi doing? You guys look adorable every time you come to visit. I hear he's teaching a new class at the Academy? Something about bloodline limits? Must be nice having him in town everyday and not on mission huh?"

"The idea of it is nice, I admit, but the truth of it all is that I'm working so much right now that when I get home all I ever want to do is shower and sleep! Last night I passed out in his lap. Like drooling on his crotch and everything. I bet he really enjoyed that. I couldn't even tell you how many times he's carried me to bed lately."

"But it's adorable that he does it every time isn't it? I think so. He must really love you. Slightly jelly here. I've got eye candy to be sure, and I might even ask him out one day, but right now love is just about nonexistent in my life."

"I hope he loves me like you say. You could have any guy you want, Ino! Just go get 'im tiger! Ha. I probably gave Kakashi the worst blue balls ever this week. We were about to do it, both naked and everything, but right as I'm laying down in bed and I hit the pillow, I was out. I fell right to sleep! Apparently he thought I collapsed from exhaustion and was sincerely worried for a minute. He stayed with me until I woke up. I was so embarassed. He told me it was fine and that he was just glad I was okay. But really he must think I like sleeping more than I like sex, which is _entirely_ not true."

Ino laughed.

"Surely that couldn't be possible? I bet he's awesome in bed!"

"You have no idea, and never will! Ha! But lately? It's so funny, but my mind wants sleep more than sex. We've probably only had sex like 3 or four times since we started dating."

"Wow. Get some Sakura!"

"Tell that to yourself honey! When's the last time you got some?"

Ino blushed and looked away,

"So it was a while ago. Maybe I will go after that cutie we hired..."

"What's his name?"

"Sasori... Yeah like that puppet guy's name. But he's an actual person I promise."

"Weird."

"Yeah I know, but he's like super cute, and tall, and built. He even has the same sort of hair as that one guy. Strange."

"Yeah it is. But hey if he's hot, go for it. Is he nice?"

"From what I've seen I think so... he doesn't talk a whole lot so I haven't gotten to know him very well. He's pretty darn good with plants."

"That's great! You should get with that mystery man!"

"Maybe I will!"

They laughed with each other until the sun started to go down. Sakura said she should probably be going. Ino walked her home, not wanting to risk her going over to Kakashi's place. _Last thing we need is to fail because Kakashi isn't home even when classes aren't supposed to be in session. To meet his deadline he needs to work all week though. Hopefully Sakura just goes along with our plans. I would hate for her to find out about the surprise or think something bad and have it put a crack in their relationship._ When they arrived at Sakura's apartment, Ino wished her well and departed for the night. _Good luck next week, Hinata! Week 1 complete!_

Operation Distractions: Week 2

The bathroom parts had finally been delivered to the work site! Yamato started work on the air ducts and vents in the house, as well as piping and wiring around it. Kakashi helped the clones get the various bathtubs and showers installed. Yamato's job was slow going, he had to check ever bit of wiring in the house to see if it was intact and functional. It took him all week to fix everything and check all the wiring. Kakashi on the other hand had finished what he needed to get done with the clones and had sent them back to Yamato for further instruction. All the large bathroom fixtures were installed by the end of the week, two bathtub/showers and the large master bath. They also brought in the several sinks needed and toilets. When Yamato didn't need the clones anymore, he had them continue cutting wood pieces they would need.

Sakura had begun to feel bad. Not like sick, but with her long hours at the hospital some nights she just went straight to bed after showering. She was messaging Kakashi less and less and seeing him maybe one time or two a week. She was constantly apologizing about not responding or being tired.

Hinata has asked Sakura if she would join her for a weekend sleepover at the Hyuuga compound on the outskirts of town, and Sakura had agreed. She felt maybe some time out of town was just wast she needed. So they set up for Sakura to ride home with Hinata after work on Saturday and stay through Sunday afternoon. The weekend couldn't come quick enough. Sakura felt like time had turned to sludge. After leaving work on Saturday, Sakura joined Hinata and they drove to the Hyuuga estate. Upon arrival, they were let in through a gigantic wrought iron gate. Hinata parked and handed her keys to a butler who was waiting for them outside the front door.

"Welcome back, Lady Hinata. The usual spot?"

"Yes please Alfred. Thank you!"

"Very good Madame. I wish you a fantastic weekend. Let me know if you have need of anything." The man bowed and walked around Hinata's car and drove around the house in it.

"Wow. You have a butler."

"I don't even need one, I'd much rather be independent. But it makes him feel good to serve so I indulge him."

"All right."

The two girls walked inside, shucking their shoes and continuing further into the house. Hinata led them down a series of hallways and doors and into a guest room. Sakura was astounded. _Everything in this room is a million times better than what I have at home. And this is one of many guest rooms. I feel so humble._ No matter how many times she visited, the house would astound her. Sakura laid her meager belongings on the bed, thinking that they somehow looked out of place amongst the splendor.

"When you're ready, we'll head over to my room."

"Yes! I would get so lost if I tried to find it myself!"

"Oh silly, a servant would help you I'm sure."

Hinata took her hand and led Sakura down another series of halls and large sitting rooms and it was all so glorious. They arrived at her room. The chamber was elegant and simple, yet richer than Sakura could ever realize. There was a giant canopy bed, the frame all in a black wood. Her sheeets were made of silk and down feathers. The colors were cream and crimson. Like blood on pale skin. The rest of the furniture was modern in design and made of black wood as well: a desk, two nightstands, two lamps, the blinds, the curtains, a rug on the floor, a bookshelf, even the door. All was made of black. Hinata kneeled beside the gigantic bed and lifted the coverlet to reach far under the bed. She pulled out a shoe box, it looked to be ancient. She placed it on the bed and beckoned Sakura over.

"Now Sakura, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone of the contents in this box. I've been adding to it since I was 10 years old. You will be the sole person on this planet other than myself who will ever know the contents."

"I promise I won't ever tell a soul."

"Thank you." She pulled the lid up and opened the main part of the box. (It's one of those boxes that's all one piece.) Inside were scraps, clippings, pictures, papers, articles, everything you could ever imagine. All featuring either Naruto or a wedding. There was even a picture that had been doctored with pictures of Hinata and Naruto. It was originally a picture of a couple, but the woman had hinata's head pasted on top of hers and Naruto's on top of the man's. It was obviously the work of a very young Hinata.

"Aw, Hinata these are so cute."

"Do you think so? I always kind of thought I was being a little bit of a stalker."

"Nah, you're okay."

"All right so what I need your help with is deciding on everything. Making choices and such. You know I've never been good at that sort of thing. You're also my maid of honor, and aren't they supposed to help with that stuff?"

"It's no problem deary. And yes of course. Well I guess to start we should figure out your colors."

"Well I know Naruto loves orange, so I'd like to do something for him. How about... Red-orange and crème?"

"Sounds good, so we'll have red orange for ties, decorations, etc. and for the crème we will obviosuly have a white or cream dress, then tableclothes, candles and other things."

"Sakura. I knew you'd be the best for this stuff."

"All right, silly. Find us all the shoes pictures! We will find the perfect pair!"

Hinata starting pcking throught he pictures, finding all in about two minutes. There was everything from little pictures snipped from ancient magazines to printed pictures from the internet to drawings. Then it came to styles, everything under the sun. They started by decided she would wear heels. She also didn't want anything taller than three inches because she would fall on her face. That decision left them with twenty pairs to choose from. They obviously have to be white to match the dress. Twelve pairs. Wedges are out. Eight. Super thin stilettos out. Six pairs. The two debated the pros and cons of each pair and finally made a decision. The final pair had a thick 2.5 inch heel, made of thick wood painted white. The rest of the design was made of satin and it wrapped around the foot and slightly up the ankle. They looked extremely comfy and beautiful. Sakura gathered up the discarded pictures and put them in the bottom of the box.

"Now for the bridesmaids dresses! They'll have to be red-orange. Have any clippings in that color?"

"Of course! I even have them all separated by rainbow order!" Hinata picked up a small rubber banded pile of orange pictures. She started laying them down and Sakura instantly started looking. They were all gorgeous of course, but only a handful stood out to her.

"Who are your other bridesmaids, Hinata?"

"Oh! Um they are... You, Tenten and Ino. I don't really have any other girlfriends so yeah."

"Awesome. So glad I know them all already!"

Of the dresses she had picked out Sakura had six to choose from. Two were strapless designs, one with just a single short sleeve, two had both straps, and one had full sleeves.

The first strapless dress was short, only coming to just above the knee. It looked very comfortable but the crinkly top part was too casual looking for a bridesmaid dress. Sakura put it back in the pile of No's.

The second strapless dress was beautiful. It was the very first dress Sakura had picked up. The fabric was of satin and was a golden orange. The hem was floor length and had a split to the knee on the outside of the left leg for easy movement.

Next was the dress with just one short sleeve. It was made of flowers that were huge and fluttered around the neck and around the dress. Sakura and Hinata ruled that one out. It had way too much going on to be a bridesmaid dress. It would distract attention from the bride.

The next two dresses were similar they both had two straps at the top. One was straight up orange and the other was a rusty orange color. They were both floorlength. As for the orange one, it had nothing else to it. Rather plain. Straight up and down with no curves. The rust dress had crème colored lace for the straps that continued down to just below the bust area.

The last dress was extremely traditional, with a high collar, a floor length hem, and long wide sleeves. It had golden embroidery and was more towards red in color. The design was very Imperial-looking. They both decided it was too flashy.

In the end their toss up was between the rust colored gown and the strapless floor length. It went to Sakura's favorite, the strapless.

The final decision: Hinata's wedding dress. Sakura was under the impression that she would have a lot of different ones to choose from. But in reality, Hinata only had one picture from her wedding dress. The one idea she had was of a strapless rinestone enrusted princess ball gown.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Hinata."

"Isn't it? I've known since I very first saw it that I wanted to be married in it. I even ordered it about a month ago. We had a dressmaker come in and make measurements first of course, and now they're working on it! I can't wait to see the finished product."

"That's so romantic! Have you and Naruto decided on a honeymoon destination?"

"Now that you mention it, I think Naruto said something about it being a secret. So I have no clue."

"I bet it will be great."

The two girls continued planning for a little longer before Sakura started yawning and nodding off.

"Seems like it's time for bed."

"Yeah it does."

"Need me to get you back to your room?"

"Yeah."

When Sakura laid down in Hinata's guest bed, she thought she would drift right to sleep. But it felt like an eternity of time passed before her mind went under. Her thoughts drifted to Kakashi, but she was too tired to try and message him now. He knew she was at Hinata's and didn't expect her to be messaging him. She missed the feel of his body next to hers, the warmth radiating from his skin. She had been falling asleep right after getting home, sometimes not even in the bed and waking up the next day for a repeat of the same thing.

Little did she know that Kakashi had been sneaking over to her apartment every night, most nights getting into bed with her and leaving before she woke up.

The next day the two women spent walking around the compound and ordering wedding decorations online. Around one o'clock, Sakura mentioned she needed to be going home and getting laundry done. She hadn't done any for a couple weeks and was running out of clean things to wear. Hinata offered to go home with her and help her.

"I could help you out... there's a woman the clan hires to do laundry for the estate so I never actually do my own. It will be refreshing!"

"Sure I guess you can deary. Let's go." A servant retreived Sakura's small bag from the guest room and met them at the front door.

"Your bag, Ms. Haruno."

"Thank you."

They left in Hinata's car, already brought around and running by Alfred. They parked in Sakura's parking lot and got out of the car.

 _Phew. I almost let her go on her own. Can't have that! Maybe if this laundry takes a while we'll cook something together? That would lessen her window even further!_ Hinata mused to herself.

They walked upstairs to Sakura's apartment. The little place was slightly messy, with a few half-full or empty food containers laying around.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to clean up before you could see. I've been so busy with work that I just haven't been keeping things very organized."

"No worries honey. I'm your friend, I'm not here to judge you. You go gather your laundry okay? I'll get started out here." the pinkette grudgingly allowed her to help and started gathering her dirty clothes. Hinata found a garbage bag in the kitchen and started picking up. There wasn't really that much to pick up so when she was done, Hinata just went ahead and took it out to the dumpster. She returned just as Sakura was turning on the washer.

"What would you like to do now?" Hinata asked.

"Well it's around 4:30... that laundry should be done in about an hour... want to get some groceries and we can cook dinner?"

"Sure what do we need?"

"Milk, chicken breasts, and fettucini noodles. I have the rest of the ingredients we need here."

"I will be back!"

[Sakura]

[Hey love. You should come over and have dinner with Hinata and I! It'll probably be done in an hour to an hour and a half... Hope to see you then! Love- Sakura]

While Hinata was gone, Sakura got out a few ingredients that she had on hand for what needed to be done. She got out a few tablespoons of butter, flour and a bunch of spices. She figured they would also need a deep pot for the noodles, two skillets (one for chicken and one for sauce), a collinder, a large spoon, a spatula, and a whisk. Sakura retrieved all the items, filled the pot with water and set it to boil, then waited for Hinata. Soon her phone went off in her pocket.

[SHLM]

[Hey there. I was beginning to think you had dropped of the face of the planet or had been kidnapped or something. I will be over in about half an hour. Do you want me to bring anything? I just have a few more papers to grade at the Academy.]

[Sakura]

[Garlic bread?]

[SHLM]

[Your wish is my command, milady.]

Hinata returned a few minutes later, arms laden with groceries. Sakura rushed to free her of a few bags before she got inside.

"How was the grocery store? Not too busy I hope."

"Not too bad at all. Got in and got out."

"Great! I'll start measuring stuff out for the sauce, if you would start cutting up the chicken into pieces?"

"Of course, hand me a knife and I'll get started!"

Sakura started by measuring out two cups of milk, then letting it sit. They would make the sauce last because it took the least amount of time to make. Hinata was having some issues with the chicken, it had been frozen when she got it, so it was taking forever it seemed to cut the poor things up. The pot of water came to a boil just after Hinata had finished cutting up the first chicken breast. Sakura poured the noodles into the boiling water and started stirring. The second chicken breast was quite easy compared to the first and Hinata soon had it cut up. She tossed the pieces into the empty skillet and began frying them.

"Hey you don't mind if Kakashi joins us do you? I've only seen him like once this week and I kinda miss him..."

"Sakura. You didn't even have to ask! Of course he can silly!"

Sakura laughed at herself. She started to make the sauce, adding milk butter and cream cheese to the last skillet. She added flour and quickly whisked it into the mixture to avoid lumps. After that she added seasonings to taste, like garlic salt, onion poweder, crushed red pepper and a misture of Italian seasonings. Everything was getting close to finished, Hinata's chicken was almost done, the noodles were just kind of chewy still and the sauce was to a slow boil, just now comign to the consistency she wanted. Sakura took a small spoonful and let Hinata taste the creamy sauce.

"Mmm.. That's so good. I like the spicy, it's an interesting twist on alfredo! Yummy!"

The noodles and sauce were now done. Sakura drained the noodles in the collinder and poured them back into their pot, adding the sauce on top and mixing them together. A knock sounded at the door and Sakura left her cooking to go answer it. She peeked through the bubble in her door and was pleased to find it was Kakashi at the door. She gladly let him in.

"Hey there stranger. What can I do for you?"

"Well I hear there's a downright good meal in the works here... so I thought I'd bring over some garlic bread to join it! It smells delicious ladies! I can't wait to taste!" He gave them a huge eye crease and walked into the kitchen to set the garlic bread down on a pan. The two women giggled at his antics and continued cooking their alfredo. The chicken was now finished, so they tossed it with the noodle concoction and peppered it to taste.

"Would you set the table Kakashi?"

"Of course ma'am." He placed three plates and forks on the table, along with the pan that contained his garlic bread. The three of them sat down, and before Sakura and Hinata could dig in, there was an awkward silence, Kakashi still had his mask on. Both women wondered what he would do. There was about five seconds of silence before Kakashi slowly inched his mask down and started to eat. Hinata froze for a second before composing herself. She was never really that great at that stuff, so she sat there pink faced and ate slowly.

"So, Kakashi... What did you do today? Since there aren't any classes on Saturday." Hinata asked shakily.

"Well. I was at the Academy, grading papers. In the early afternoon a maintainance man came by to repair a wall. A student punched through one the other day. He asked if I wanted to help and I told him I would."

"That was awfully nice of you," Sakura said.

"This alfredo is delicioius! I like the spicy! You ladies did an excellent job!"

"It was mostly Sakura... I just fried the chicken."

"The chicken is a major part of the meal, Miss Hinata! Don't put yourself down, mmk?" Hinata gave them a small smile.

"Thanks you guys."

They finished eating in silence, just enjoying the flavor of the sauces. Kakashi washed the dishes when they were all finished, insisting he would do his part since they did the cooking. Hinata bid them a farewell and left soon after.

 _Well that wasn't a total failure, at least everything went pretty smoothly! And man, Kakashi is a hot tamale under that mask! Hopefully Karin keeps this up! Week 2 complete!_

Kakashi and Sakura had the night to themselves. Their first where both were completely awak in almost two weeks. They decided to spend some much needed time appreciating their Icha Icha books. Kakashi read Sakura's green, and Sakura decided she was in the mood for purple that night. Kakashi shook his head.

"You're going to get so turned on, I'm not going to be able to resist you. I just might have to love you all night. You might not even get any sleep..." Kakashi said with a wink. They laid down and cuddled on her bed, I don't know about you, but for these two, cuddling usually leads to other... more intense body touching... and...

Hey there readers! I hope you like this chapter! It took a while with the distractions in my real life. Please leave me your comments and such! I absolutely love it when you guys tell me what you think!

I think there will be like five more chapters? I have no idea!

I love you guys so much.

We're at 3600 views! How awesome is that?

Happy reading!

-Liz


	9. OD: Week 3-4 Sasuke's Ray of Sunshine

Hello readers! I hope you are having a wonderful day! I appreciate all of you. I mean 4250? That's incredible! You all make me so happy! Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews and such! May you all have brownies and delicious non healthy sugar cookie dough. Yum. Haha. I wonder, are you viewers dog or cat people? I have a cat myself...

I think Kakashi might like cats. Some people tell me no cuz he's obviously a dog person right? But no, Kakashi likes cats at heart. They are more like him, quite lazy some days and love to sleep. Ha!

Wanna bust through my goals and get this story to 5000 views? Share it with your friends! I hope the world with read it! (It is entirely possible, there are people from like 50 different countries reading it. Like how cool is it that someone from Russia read my story? And Austria, Finland, Kazakstan (sp?), Ghana, Malasia, Belgium? I think that is so cool.

All right I'll stop going off on a tangent. Sorry reader.

Disclaimer: This story has characters in it. They don't belong to me. Woot.

Warning: There IS explicit content in this chapter! And it is a little hardcore compared to previous explicitness. Please do not continue if you don't like that stuff! Obviously this is probably not necessary at this point, but I like to be safe ;) (Psst if you notice this.. you get a gold star... but Kakashi and Sakura _haven't_ been safe ;) hehe). Rated M for a reason. Obvious lemon.

Distractions Chapter 9!

Sasuke's Ray of Sunshine

Operation Distractions: Week 3

Sakura woke up the next morning and Kakashi was already gone. She signed, wishing he would have at least woken her up for a goodbye kiss. _But would you have gone back to sleep? No._ She got up and showered, then got dressed for work. _Yet another ten hour day. I want this to end so bad. The money is good though. At this rate I'll be able to retire! I feel like an old lady waking up most days anyway._ She stretched and popped her neck, enjoying the release of pressure. Sakura brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and left for work. About two blocks in Ino joined her.

"Hey Ino, fancy seeing you here!"

"I could say the same to you! I mean... I live just down the street..."

"True."

"Wanna walk together? My shop is on the way to the hospital."

"Sure."

"So... how was your night with Kakashi yesterday?" Sakura was flustered.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Who told you I was with him?"

"Ha! I have my sources... fine Hinata told me after she left your place. She was going on about how you've been hiding a HOTake Tamale in your closet! Why does she get to see Kakashi without his mask and I don't?" The blond pouted.

"Um... she's not single?"

"Probably right."

"Hey I thought you liked that guy you work with? Have you asked him out yet? Huh Huh?"

Ino blushed, very unlike her.

"Not yet... I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Ino! You're normallly such a go getter! You must realllly lik ethis one!"

Her friend blushed even more and stared at the ground in embarassment.

"So what if I do? Don't you think that our babies would be like the most adorable ever?"

"Ha. I guess. . . Probably not as cute as Kakashi and I's though!"

"Fine I'll ask him out this week or next ok? Anyway, we're at my shop, I'll let you know how it goes! Meet up with me next weekend and I'll give you all the details!"

"Will do!"

Sakura waved goodbye to her friend and continued to work. Not even three blocks later, she ran into Karin. _How strange! I'm pretty sure I walk this way every single day and I've never ran into either of them before today... weird._

"Hey Sakura!" The redhead ran up to her, "Is there a coffee shop around here? A girl at work told me the best coffee in town was around here."

"Oh yeah! Actually I have a little extra time and we're headed the same way, I could just go with you and we could get some coffee?"

"Oh Sakura! You're so great. I'm glad I ran into you!"

About a block away was one of those tiny, hole-in-the-wall coffee shops, always playing that music that was great but no one ever knew what it was, and almost eternally occupied with a college student or two working on papers or studying. It was a popular place and super old. They had been in town long enough to establish a large enough customer base to assure they would never go out of business. The two girls walked inside and a bell jingled on the door.

"Hi and welcome to The Fifth Element!" A cashier yelled out at them as they joined the back of the line. There were about three people in front of them, giving each plenty of time to figure out what they wanted. Karin had never been there before and asked Sakura sheepishly,

"What do you recommend? I have no idea what's good."

"To be honest I have no clue what their coffee is like, I hear their cappucinos are fairly good. I usually get the Tiger Spice, it's a sort of sweet chai tea. It's quite good."

"Thanks!"

Sakura was now front in line,

"Hi, I'll have a large Tiger Spice, with an extra spoon of spice and a tiny dash of milk please."

The cashier scribbled on a paper before hooking it to the spinning wheel by the baristas.

"If that will be all for you, your total is 3.59."

Sakura pulled a five out of her wallet and put the change in their tip jar.

"And for you?" The lady asked Karin.

"I'll have a french vanilla cappucinno?"

"Whipped cream?"

"Yes please."

"All right," she scribbled on another paper, "your total is 2.97."

Karin handed her a few dollars and the woman made her change.

"Thanks a bunch ladies, have a great day!"

Within a minute, both drinks were made and the two women were on their way once again.

Upon clocking in at the hospital, Karin and Sakura found that they were assigned the same wing for their patients today. _Fantastic! I like working with Karin, she doesn't mess around and gets all of her crap done on time._ They both worked hard during their shift, then left for home. Karin accompanied her until she needed to head a different direction for the Uchiha estates. Sakura had never even been to that neighborhood, let alone the Uchiha clan's gated community. That whole hoity toity attitude the people that lived there had just pissed her off. They all acted as if everyone else was lesser than themselves. Sakura didn't hold that against Karin, she was a surprisingly down to earth girl for having married an Uchiha male, the most egotistical of any clan in the village. Karin asked if her if she'd like to come over on her next day off, Sakura accepted. She was always just a little curious about what kind of place the strange couple lived in.

"My next day off is Sunday."

"How weird, me too!"

"Meet here on Sunday! Two in the afternoon!"

"All right! See you then!"

Sakura waved goodbye to her redhead friend and finished walking home. Upon arrival she warmed up an easy microwave meal, ate, showered and thought about going to bed. She left the front door unlocked just in case Kakashi would come over.

[Sakura]

[Hey. Front door is unlocked. Night.]

Sakura laid in her comfy bed and let her mind wander. _I haven't read anything for a few weeks. Maybe I'll get a little Icha Icha loving in tonight._ She read a few pages of her orange novel and her thoughts focused on what was in Kakashi's box. She already knew from her snooping, but he didn't know she knew. Or at least she hoped he didn't. _I want to ask him about it... but what if he shuts me out and then never shares that experience with me? I don't want to pressure him... if it comes up it comes up, I'll just let it play out._

About half an hour later, Sakura's eyelids begin to droop as she read. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the front door, startling her out of semi-conciousness and causing her to drop her book on her face. She sat up and ventured to the front door. Before she could get there, Kakashi had already let himself in.

"Good evening, Milady. I see you've been occupying your time wisely in my absence." He glanced down at the orange book in her hand.

"Oh. Yeah. Well you know. I haven't gotten to read antyhing for a couple weeks so I thought I'd read a few paragraphs."

"Did it give you any ideas?" His low voice whispered seductively in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and causing every hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Actually it just made me curious." She blushed, confessing what had actually happened. _Shit. You are so stupid Sakura, now he's going to think you're a freaking creep for looking in that box, and not to mention he asked you not to! God, you dummy!_

"What about?"

"Well, see... I had actually told myself earlier that I shouldn't mention it... "

"Tell me." His voice was stern and strong, yet still sensual. It made her feel a little scared but mostly made her panties wet.

"If you must know... I was just a little curious about the box in your closet. I admit that I snooped one day while retrieving clothes for you and it had been killing me ever since. When were going to tell me what was in there? Or..." she stood on her tip toes and nudged him against the door,

"use them on me?" Sakura pulled down his mask and kissed and bit at his neck, leaving a slight trail of moisture. She noticed his adam's apple bobbed, and she knew that he was a bit nervous.

"I told you that I would get around to it in my own time. It seems like you've been a very naughty girl, Miss Haruno. And where did you learn to be so seductive?"

"I think I've learned a thing or two from those Icha Icha books..."

He spun them around, pinning her against the door, a hand on either side of her.

"And since you've already peeked inside the box, you know exactly how kinky i've gotten with things... things that I too learned from Icha Icha. And I think maybe a pink haired little girl needs a spanking." Thier eyes met and she saw an animalistic lust shining there. It was as if she had released something... something that made her feel like she should crawl into a corner and be wary of the beast, but on the other hand her inner harlot wanted more.

"I think you may be correct..." Kakashi bit her ear lobe before kissing down to the hollow of her throat, feeling her heart race under his lips.

"But first... I want to have my way with you." He kissed her, forcing her mouth open and invading with tongue. In contrast to the forceful nature of his onslaught, his lips were soft and warm. She tried to bring her arms up and bring him closer, but he stoppped her, pulling her arms back down and pinning them at her sides with his hands.

"Tsk Tsk, little cherry blossom... you seem to have missed the poiint... I'll be having _my_ way with you. Now if I let your hands go, will you move?"

She shook her head no.

"And I'm going to undress you... I assume that won't be against your wishes?"

She against shook her head no. Sakura thought he was going to begin immediately but he just stepped back for a moment, looking at her body and drinking the sight of her flushed skin in. He pulled her top off her, leaving her in just panties, as she had already changed for bed. Sakura wanted to bring her arms over her chest and cover her nakedness, but she knew he had already told her not to move, so she was obedient. _God Kakashi, you are such a tease! But I am probably the most turned on right now that I have ever been so please, do as you want._ Kakashi brought a hand to her crotch, feeling her wet pussy through her panties, a tiny pink thong that she had worn just for him. He groaned in appreciation, the rumbling raw lust in his voice making her even wetter. He groped her breasts, kneading and squeezing them before taking one in his mouth. His eyes met hers, watching her mouth open in a gasp. Those mismatched eyes tormented her, almost laughing in triumph. Her silver-haired lover pinched and flicked her other nipple, sending vicious shocks to her very core. The pain and pleasure mixed and her knees went weak at the sensation. Kakashi felt her weaken, picked her up and pushed her up against the door, her legs on either side of his waist. Sakura could feel his hard cock pushing up against her folds, begging for entry and cursing the mere clothing barrier. His eyes changed for a second, looking up and down at her aroused body.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Sakura. I love you."

Letting go of her legs, trusting her weight to his hips, he held her face in his hands and kissed her. Her head span. When he pulled back the softness was still there, but somehow the hard beastly glint had come back full force.

"I have to have you. I can't take waiting any more." He kissed her again, leading her hand to his hardness.

"The feeling.. is mutual darling." Sakura breathed huskily in her lover's ear. She unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out. He was hot and hard, velvety smooth in her hand. She stroked him a few times before Kakashi pulled her panties to the side and she led him to her entrance. He thrust all the way inside her in one stroke, filling her tight pussy in one thrust. Her snug warmth hugged his cock and he began rocking against her, pulling almost all the way out before shoving his entire length back inside. Sakura had ceased to function, her brain was going haywire with the pleasure of him inside her most private of places. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life, his onslaught turning her practically into a ragdoll. He kissed her feverishly, their teeth bumping at one point with how intense it was. _This man. Oh my, he's like a sex god!_ Sakura gasped, her nails dug into his back, he had found that perfect angle to rub her G-spot with every stroke, sending her over the edge into the waves of orgasm. Her walls clamped down on him and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Did you. Like that. Sakura?" Kakashi grunted between thrusts. Sakura was still in the clouds and couldn't think of an intelligible reply. He continued pounding into her, rubbing that special spot each and every time he entered her, soon sending her into the spirals of another orgasm, just off the coattails off the last one. Her back arched and her pussy clamped down on him, sending Kakashi over the edge with her. She relatively noticed the liquid squishy feeling of him cumming inside her but the pleasure of his cock deep inside her weighed out all other thoughts. Sakura slumped agasint Kakashi's chest.

"But Sakura we aren't finished yet." He picked her up, cock still inside her, and walked to the couch. He sat down, Sakura still against his chest. She soon sat up, her face glowing in post-orgasmic pleasure.

"I know we aren't." She let Kakashi's cock slip out of her and slid to her knees in front of him. He hadn't gone completely soft, but she wanted him hard as a rock again, so she jerked his still wet and sloppy cock in her hand.

"Sakura-" He had nothing else to say, as she took him into her mouth. Sakura noticed the taste of herself on him and thought it wasn't bad at all. In fact she kind of liked it. Before long, his cock was hard again, ready to penetrate her sweet little pussy yet again. He pulled her mouth off of him with a loud pop. He kissed her cock-flavored mouth, tasting both of their juices on her tongue. Kakashi helped her up onto the couch. He had her hold onto the back and put her ass in the air. Sakura looked back at him expectantly. She thought he was just going to fuck her. He leaned in to her ear,

"Time for this little girl's spanking." Sakura's eyes went wide and she braced herself against the chair back, expecting the worst. The anticipation was the worst part. She heard the loud smack before she felt the heat. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, mostly a small sting. But what she noticed soon after that first spank as well as the ones that came soon after... _her pussy actually became wetter after the spanking_... _She was loving this.. . . You are such a dirty slut Sakura.. . So what? If I'm a dirty slut and he's willing to indulge then why not let her roam free?_

After making her bum a nice cherry red, Kakashi decided she had had enough. It had stopped being a punishment about three smacks in, when she moaned after his hand made contact. In that moment he fell even deeper in love with her. _Someone I can be myself with. 100%. Can't believe I actually found a girl who likes being spanked. Thank you supreme beings for sending me such a precious woman._ He came up behind her and rubbed her buttocks, massaging them. He occasionally touched the edge of her labia, making her push back against him in a senseless attempt at more. Looking at her cute little pussy, he saw that she was drenched, her fluids and his fluids and everything were leaking out of her, down her thighs. He gave her one long lick and backed up. Kakashi rubbed his tip against her slit, teasing her with that cock he knew she loved. She tried to push back onto it, but he would pull away just as she was about to get what she wanted. Sakura whined,

"Kakashi... please..."

"Please what, Sakura?"

"Please fuck me."

"With what, Sakura?"

"You know what." Her cheeks flushed even deeper pink than they already were. _Asshole._

"No I don't... Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?" He thrust two fingers deep into her dripping cunt.

"Mmmm... N-no.. I want... I want your cock."

"That's all you had to say." He gave her rump one swift slap and thrust his cock inside of her. She was so wet from all the teasing yet still so tight around his engorged member. Kakashi was still for a moment. Sakura had frozen at the sudden invasion and was adjusting to his cock again inside of her. When she was ready and he wasn't moving, she slid forward and back onto his cock. He realised that she wanted more and he was more than ready to give it to her. He grabbed her hips and started truly fucking her. The sound of skin slapping and their moaning and groaning were the only noises that could be heard in the apartment. Kakashi reached around and played with Sakura's clit, wanting her to cum on his cock as many times as possible before the night was over. Sakura braced herself on the back of the couch, his ravaging forcefully shaking her frame, her breasts rocking in time with his thrusts. She forced herself back towards him as he slammed into her, making their penetration even deeper. With a few more thrusts, Sakura was cumming on his cock yet again. Kakashi lightly tugged her hair, and thrust completely inside of her before staying still and leaning in close,

"I plan to give you plenty more of those before the night's over. I wouldn't consider it a good fucking until you can't walk properly tomorrow."

Sakura moaned. He pulled his cock out and led them to the bedroom. He was true to his word, she wasn't done until he had sent her eyes rolling back in her head and they didn't come back for a while. She had almost passed out from pure pleasure.

The next day, Kakashi awoke feeling rested and sated. His favorite pink haired woman lying in his arms, still naked from their intense fucking the night before. Her ass was even a little pink still, from her 'punishment'.It had been her first taste of his Icha Icha knowledge. And on his 'rainbow scale'? It was no where near purple. Waking up was normally his cue to leave before she would wake, to give her as much time as possible to sleep, but today he decided he would stay. Kakashi spent what seemed like an endless moment staring at Sakura's beautiful and serene face. All stress and fatigue was washed away, and replaced with an almost childlike innocence that he couldn't bare to mar. It was part of the reason he never woke her up before he left, he wanted that innocence to last forever. He stroked a lock of her hair between his fingers, relishing in the softness of the pink hair. _She's so beautiful. I can't believe she'd ever go for an old man like me. I always thought she'd end up with someone her age. Yet when I try to think of a boy she'd be good with... I can't think of anyone I'd let have her. I don't think I'd ever be able to break it off with her. She would have to be the one to say goodbye. I hope that never happens._ Sakura stirred in her sleep, rolling over and snuggling against him. She mumbled something about a patient and a smile creeped across his face. He kissed her forehead and she stirred again. This time he caught a glimpse of her jade eyes as she opened them. Her eyes caught his and she brought a hand up to rub the right one.

"Am I dreaming? Is Kakashi Hatake really in my bed right now? He's usually long gone by the time I wake up."

"I thought I'd stick around for a bit longer. That and you were so adorable I couldn't move for fear I would wake you up and ruin that beautiful face."

"You are such a cheeseball."

"I thought you liked cheese."

She shook her head at his dumb remarks then walked to the bathroom. Kakashi stood up and walked to her living room and sat on the couch. He looked over and saw a tiny wet spot on the other cushion, and was reminded of the actions that had transpired the previous night. Sakura came in to join him and saw the same spot on her couch. Her cheeks burned a bright red and she chose to sit on his lap instead. He was certain there was a huge shit-eating grin on his face right now.

"What is there to be so smiley about at 6:30 in the morning?" Kakashi kissed her neck up to her ear, sending a few chills across her body and hardening her nipples.

"I was just thining about how perfect your ass looked last night after I 'punished' you."

Sakura turned even darker red, then tried to pull her shirt further down to cover her almost exposed ass cheeks.

"Well... thanks I think? That was incredibly blunt and explicit."

"You said you wanted me to be open with you in that sort of sexual way, so I'm going to. I also don't have a filter. Oh well."

"That's okay. I'd rather have someone with no filter, than one who only tells me bullshit. It's going to take a bit of getting used to, but I think I can handle it." She kissed him on the forehead and hopped off his lap, giving him a sweet glance of her ass bouncing under her shirt.

"I've got to get ready for work now... I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Okay. Bye my darling!" Kakashi hugged her to his chest before leaving for his own work. He took to the rooftops and didn't even have to glance at his clock to know he would be late. Yamato was probably already there waiting for him, wondering where he was. By the time he turned the corner to the block his house was on, it was already past eight. _Shit. Well... people say I'm typically late for everything, so I guess this is nothing new._

"Yo. Yamato. Sorry I'm a bit late." The man was already up on the ladder, starting the roofing.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're here! Get up here and we'll get started! All of us should be able to knock this roof out in a few days."

By Thursday evening, they were ahead of schedule to be done with the roof by Sunday, so Yamato let the clones down to start cutting wood for the gazebo in the back yard. On Saturday, Sakura asked to spend the night at Kakashi's apartment. He told her yes, but mentally told himself this would be one of the last times she could come over. He hadn't started packing yet, but in the next few weeks he would need to start to. _Maybe I could introduce something from The Box to her... not right now, but perhaps in a couple weeks. Then I could bring it to her apartment and she wouldn't have much of a reason to want to come over to his place._ Sakura joined him that evening after she got off work and he cooked them a simple meal before they went to bed.

The next morning Karin was anxiously awaiting Sakura's visit. She had tried her hand at making no back cookies that week and had failed miserabley multiple times before coming out with a decent batch. The redheaded woman wasn't sure what she could do to keep Sakura occupied while she visited, and hoped that something would hit her before the pinkie was supposed to meet her later that day. _Maybe we'lll just spend the afternoon actually getting to know each other? That sounds like it might work. I'll bring up some music to the sitting/tea room tomorrow for us to listen to as well._ Karin brought up a bundle of records to the tea room, then noticed it was already 1:30 and she was supposed to meet Sakura at 2! She threw on some sandals and left the house to meet her friend. They greeted each other and walked back towards the Uchiha househould. When they arrived Sakura's jaw dropped. She knew that this side of town was higher class than the little apartment where she lived but she had no idea that it was this nice. The fanciness was on par with the Hyuuga estate, albeit smaller. The gardens were in drabs and their gate was missing pieces and had been damaged.

"I know the outside is a litte eh, but once you see the inside, you'll be amazed at the work Sasuke has done to the place."

"Ah. I'm anxious to see inside!"

Karin led them up a cracked and slightly crumbling sidewalk, up the front steps and inside. They entered a large foyer. Karin took them around on a tour. Apparently the house had been in the Uchiha clan for generations, and Sasuke intended to keep it that way. It was one of the very few houses left from when the clan had been alive and thriving. Inside, they had completely redone what was needed and kept most of the old antiques and furtniture. Karin showed her a fully updated, modern kitchen, mostly metal and black. It fit Sasuke's grabbed the one successful batch of cookies and some milk before lheading to a sitting/tea room. There were several ancient pieces of furniter and decorations inside. Sakura was astounded at the beauty of the pieces. Karin watched her gawk in awe before carefully taking a seat on one of the sofas. She set the plate and milk glasses down on the coffee table and moved to put a record into a stereo in the corner of the room. Soft classy music came on and Karin sat down on the sofa across from Sakura.

"So how are you and Sasuke? Are you guys doing okay?" Karin gave Sakura a smile.

"Yeah, we're doing great. We sometimes fight over stupid things, but that comes with every couple. And especially in the first year of marriage. Hm... I've brought up kids with him several times but he keeps brushing me off. One of these days I'll just end up pregnant and he won't have a choice!"

"I guess I never really thought of Sasuke as the 'fatherly' type. Even when I was into him, it was mostly just a schoolgirl crush... and that was a _very_ long time ago. But who knows, maybe he's changed. If he does just get you pregnant one day, and he doesn't really want kids, what do you think he'll do? I don't think I'd be a very happy camper if my partner made that decision for us. Keep talking to him about it. Maybe his 'Dad Mode' will activate and he'll become the perfect father!" Sakura giggled. Karin looked at her like she was crazy for a second,

"I wish that's how it worked! What a thought. Like a superhero. 'Dad mode! ACTIVATE!' I can see it now. But hey what about you? How are you and your hot tomale doing? Have you talked about having kids?"

"I'm kind of against having kids until you're married, so I haven't brought up that subject with him yet. I think I'd like to marry him one day, if he'll have me. And maybe then we could talk about kids, but it's a process, ya know?

"I'm sure you two would have just the cutest little kiddies! I think ours will be as well, and I hope they're as cool as Sasuke."

"So tell me... How did you and Sasuke, you know? Hit it off? I mean wasn't he just about to kill you when I saved you that day?"

"That's actually a pretty funny story. A long one, but we've got time..."

Karin explained her story and it _was_ a long one. Sakura waited patiently, more focused on listening to the music and the taste of the cookie in her mouth than Karin's story.

"... and at that point we came back to Konoha. I wanted a job to keep myself busy, I didn't know anyone in town so I obviously couldn't rely on any friends. I have that ability to heal people when they bite me, so I thought perhaps a medical career would do me some good. The hospital reviewed me, wary about my backgroung, as they should be. They ended up deciding I wasn't a threat to anyone and well here we are!"

"That's one crazy tale! Are you guys happy here? Does he really make you happy? Sometimes I worry that he's just an asshole through and through."

"Yeah, Sakura, there's no need to worry. Our ups vastly outweigh the downs. He's just not the type of personal for public affection. And to be honest, I might even be making a little progress with him about you two! He doesn't shut me down when I bring it up anymore and we actually have tried to have a conversation or two about it!"

"Oh, Karin. That's nice of you. You didn't have to take that upon yourself to do that."

"Well when I think that I can budge him on one thing, it makes me feel like we still have a chance for my little Uchiha babies."

Sakura laughed. Karin was as happy as she ever would be, and perhaps Sasuke wasn't the asshole she now thought he was. She was happy they could spend the day bonding like this. It was getting kind of late and Sakura was growing a bit antsy. The women were interrupted by the thudding of heavy boots on the floor. _Oh boy. Sasuke's home! I hope he doesn't mind too much about me being here._

Sasuke's footsepts approached and he called out, obviously having heard the music.

"Karin? I'm home! Do you have company?" He actually sounded rather nice at that point.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was with his wife. The slight happiness that had been in his voice went cold and his eyes turned dark with a sinister glare.

"What are you doing in my house? You annoying, dirty piece of shit whore. To think you have the audacity to come into my home and stink it up. Leave. Now." Sakura felt the ominous aura coming from him and decided it would be best for her to leave. She grabbed her bag and moved to leave. Karin stopped her at the door. Sakura looked in her eyes and saw a raw anger.

"You brat! DO you think you can just walk on in here and start insulting my friends? I would greatly appreciate if you didn't. You're being disrespectful and rude. I don't care if you have some sort of bullshit argument against them, just stop being an asshole!" Sakura had squeezed past them and was walking down a staircase to the front door, when she heard Sasuke turn and yell out at her,

"Goodbye, gold-digging white trash! You don't deserve the name Sakura! It's too beautiful for someone as low and distasteful as you. It would be in your best interest to never set foot on my property again." Sakura saw pure hate in his eyes before Karin pulled him into the room she had been in and shut the door. The pink haired woman had made it to the front door and was about to let herself out when Karin turned her around.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't know he would be such a fucking ray of sunshine."

"It's okay, Karin. I don't really know what I was expecting. I'll see you at work." Sakura turned and left the house.

"Sasuke, I swear to fucking God if you scared off my one friend in this town, I'm going to kill you! It's not fair of you to be like this!"

"You women, you don't understand. Do you know that Kakashi had been our teacher since we were twelve? Fucking twelve. Don't you see how that makes this whole thing disgusting?"

"If it had started when she was twelve and he was 26 yeah it would have. BUT IT DIDN'T. If I recall correctly, when I talked to Sakura... Absolutely nothing had developed until a month before they started seeing each other. I don't really know about you but I don't like to assume people are lying. And she was already 20 at that time! Don't you remember when she was twelve she had a fucking crush on you!? You are in the wrong here. Sakura is not some sort of money-digging whore, she obviously has enough of it herself. Kakashi is a good teacher and a good man. He is good to her. I see how happy he makes her, as happy as you make me. What is your fucking problem? They are enjoying their lives together, just leave them be! Don't you know how hard it is to find that happiness?"

Sasuke was silent. Karin was practically in tears she was so angry at him, she walked off to their bedroom, leaving Sasuke to mirk in his thoughts about what she had said. _I swear if something like that doesn't budge him, then there might not be any hope for our future children._

Sakura walked home with her head down, clutching her bag to her chest. It was one thing for Sasuke to call her annoying as a young girl, and to tell the truth she had been, but for him to say all those nasty cruel things to her? It cut straight to her heart. She knew that she shouldn't worry about what he says, after all sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Tears stung her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Once she made it home she curled up on her sofa and let herself cry. _Why are you letting him get to you, Sakura? Aren't you over that stupid bastard? You heard Karin yelling at him. Make her efforts worth something and let it go. Be grateful he didn't try and hurt you._

She sniffed loudly and tried to calm herself down. _I can't let Kakashi see me like this. He could go into a rage and hurt the guy. Not that I would care... Yes you would, it would make Karin sad... that's true._ A knock sounded on her door and they let themselves in. Sakura was sitting up on her couch now, hugging a pillow. She wiped her eyes when she saw it was Kakashi walking in.

"Hello, Miss. I received an anonymous tip to come home and see you. Are you doing alright? I can see that you aren't. Would you like a nice cup of tea to calm your nerves? Just know that I love you, deary." She smiled at his silly British accent. He made her some tea and brought it to her. She took it from him and he wrapped her in a hug. She instantly felt comforted by his warm arms around her, not perfectly happy yet, but getting better.

"Well you see... I was at Karin's and Sasuke's house. He was gone when I got there, but when he came back, he started yelling and throwing a fit. He was calling me nasty names and made me leave. I swear he looked so angry. Karin tried to shut him up, but he was relentless."

"Do you need me to go kill him? It'll be okay, love. I have ways of making people disappear." Kakashi stroked her hair.

"I know his opinion shouldn't mean any more to me than a stranger on the street's, but it really hurt. I thought Karin had been making progress with him. Apparently not enough." Kakashi's next words were ice cold, no joking around like he had before.

"What did he call you."

"It's not important anymore."

"What. Did. He. Call. You." His voice was strained. He was trying not to sound angry.

"If you must know... he kind of sort of called me a whore, an annoying piece of shit, a gold-digging white trash whore..."

"What in the fuck. He has no grounds for a single bit of that. I'm just going to go outside for a minute."

"Don't you dare go hurt him, Karin will be sad." Kakashi sighed.

"I won't. Only because you say I can't. But I am going to pay him a visit."

He closed her door behind him and vanished into the night.

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke, hidden in the shadows behind him. He knew the Uchiha could tell he was there, but that didn't matter.

"Kakashi. What do you want? I have no patience for you today." His voice sounded annoyed, but underneath there was a slight tone of defeat.

"I just watned to let you know. If you _EVER_ falsely accuse Sakura of such things again... I will hurt you. And there won't be anyone to stop me then. I assure you it will not be fun."

"Don't worry, Hatake. My wife ripped into me already. Just go do whatever. I won't be your friend and I won't talk to you, but I also won't hate on you anymore."

"How did Karin get you to do that?"

"She said, for one thing, that I was driving away all her friends, and don't get me wrong, I am an asshole, but I also want my wife to be happy. That and she also threatened to castrate me with her bare hands, then just slow the bleeding and make the pain the longest and worst thing she could imagine."

Kakashi felt a little sorry for the man. If Sakura ever said something like that to him, he would give in too.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm not going to let her anywhere near there for a while... but consider yourselves 'dating' or whatever you want to call it. She played her trump card, I have no choice in the matter."

Kakashi mumbled a thanks and left. He promptly rejoined Sakura and told her of his little meeting with Sasuke.

"You wouldn't ever threaten me with castraction, right?"

Sakura was silent before saying under her breath,

"Thank you Karin... I knew we would make the best of friends."

Kakashi gulped and slept with one hand covering his bits for the night.

Karin:

 _Well. That could have gone better. I guess I kept her away from Kakashi's house and apartment though right? That's pretty much the objective. Week three: Successful! (Barely, ha ha)_

Operation Distractions Week 4:

Kakashi and Yamato had finished the roofing last week, and were thus on schedule. This week, their first objective was to tear out all the old insulation in the house. The clones were to begin erecting the gazebo in the backyard. Most of the old insulation was to the point it was practically disintegrating, crumbling when you touched it. Kakashi was glad he typically wears a mask that day, otherwise he'd be breathing all the nasty dust in. This step went relatively quickly, and they had all the old stuff torn out on Monday. It took them another day and a half to put in new insulation, and on Wednesday they started in on new drywall. Kakashi and Sakura had set up a date on Friday, so he was supposed to get out early that day, but the work kept him a little late and he needed to clean up before he went to her place. The rest of the week at the house was them finishing drywall. By Sunday evening, they were pleased with their progress. All the walls in the house had gone up, the clones had finished the gazebo in the backyard. The outside was starting to actually look like somewhere a family recided. Yamato said they would work on the flooring inside soon, and then Kakashi could start moving his things in.

Sakura continued going to work everyday, her friendship with Karin even stronger than before. She had set up an ice cream date with Kakashi for Friday and anxiously awaited it. When their previously arranged time came around and Kakashi wasn't home, Sakura wondered what was up. She checked her phone and saw that Kakashi had texted her.

[SHLM]

[Hey work is going a little long today, I also need to clean up after. I hope to be there soon though!I'm sorry! Love you, K]

[Sakura]

[Don't worry, love. We'll go when you get here.]

Two hours passed and Kakashi finally made it to Sakura's apartment. The reason he had taken so long was because he had gotten drywall pieces stuck in his hair and didn't want her to be suspicious about where they came from. That shower was long and meticulous for him. When he arrived at her place his hair was still dripping. The second he walked in he pulled her in for a hug and kiss.

"I'm so sorry I'm late darling, let's go!"

"It's totally fine, I just hope that some place is still open!"

They started walking around town to find an ice cream place, but with how late it was, every shop they came to was closed or closing. Eventually they started down a dark, sketchy street, hoping to find anything. It was creepy, Sakura held on to his arm as they walked, there weren't any people on the street, but you could feel eyes on was a small shop down the street from them, just a wooden sign and a street lamps' glow to light it up. The wooden sign didn't even have any lettering left on it. Kakashi thought they should try it anyway, just in case there was something good inside.

They pushed open the heavy door and were rewarded with the epitome of a classy 50's soda fountain. There was an old man at the bar, with a white apron and a small hat topping his head. He looked up from his glass polishing and asked what they could do for them. Their menu was huge! They had every kind of soda you could imagine, plus all different ice creams and even alcohol! Kakashi and Sakura caroused the menu for a few minutes before deciding on a strawberry milkshake for her and a butterscotch one for him. The man made them in almost no time. The two sat on the bright red and crome barstools and sipped their milkshakes. Kakashi decided no one knew him in this neighborhood so he could take his mask down.

"How's your strawberry milkshake?"

"I could ask you the same, silly. It's quite delectable."

"Mmm and so are you!" He pulled her to him for a kiss. His lips tasting of ice cream and butterscotch. Sakura giggled and they continued with their ice cream until they were finished. They both tipped the establishment and vowed they would be back one day. The pair of shinobi walked home hand-in-hand. Nothing could make their moment more perfect. When they arrived at Sakura's apartment, the time had grown rather late, so they went straight to bed. The next morning they left around the same time. Kakashi left her in the direction of the 'Academy' and waited until she was out of eyesight before quickly changing direction so he wouldn't be late.

Sunday came around, and it was Sakura's day off of work. She wanted to be lazy, but she had also promised the day to Ino. Sakura walked to the shop around nine in the morning, and was surprised to see Mrs. Yamanaka at the front counter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Yamanaka! Haven't see you in a while. Is Ino in today?"

"Yes! We have a new crop to harvest so she's in the back. She said she was expecting you, go on back!"

"Thanks!"

Sakura rushed through the swinging door and through the back to the orchard.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Ino! I'm here! Did you go through with it?" Sakura asked, just in case said employee was on the premises. The blonde crawled out of a strawberry bush she had been tending, a few leaves still clinging to her fair hair.

"Yes! And you'll never believe what he said! Oh by the way, he isn't here today, so you can say anything you want."

Sakura prentended to think it over for a few seconds, tapping her chin in false confusion,

"of course he said yes, you silly Ino! You're a beautiful woman and he'd have to be an idiot not to!"

"Ding ding ding! You are correct! We are going to go out for a dinner and movie next Friday! You're more than welcome to do a double date. I'd actually like that, it would make me a little less nervous!"

"Since when do you get nervous? I'll ask Kakashi, but I can pretty much guarantee he'll say yes."

"Awesome! So now on to what we can do today."

"What is it?"

"We have a couple crops ready to pick, and I'd like your help! The green apples and strawberries need picking."

"Wow! Of course I'll help. Can I take some home when we're done?"

"Of course forehead." Sakura smiled at the old nickname.

"Where do we start, Ino-Pig?" her blonde friend chuckled,

"I'll get you a basket and step ladder, so you can start with the green apples. Ill continue doing the strawberries." Ino disappeared into the building and promptly reappeared with a couple baskets and a large step ladder.

"When you fill a basket, just go take it to my mom, she'll empty it and give it back."

The two girls spent the next several hours picking fruit, stopping periodically to visit Ino's mother with another basket. They chattered away about their respective men, Ino gushing over her new love interest, Sasori, and Sakura telling her about Kakashi. The topic of Sakura's visit to Karin came up and Ino was quite interested.

"So I went over to Karin's the other day..."

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"It was fine until Sasuke got home and started being a little douche. He was irate that I was there."

"Poor Karin. She can't be happy dealing with that every day."

"She insists that she is happy, and he even sounded nice to her before he saw me there. Maybe he actually does love her and they are happy."

"Do you think so? I just hope Sasuke doesn't try anything violent with her. If he ever does she has every right to leave."

"I don't think she would. She really wants kids with him, and I think she really hopes he'll come around."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah it is. And I fear for her sometimes. He did try to kill her once, before she got with him and before they got married. It was pretty bad, she almost died."

"Oh my. How do you think she changed his mind?"

"She has a story, it's pretty long and twisted, but I guess something grew in him? I don't really know I wasn't paying the most attention to the conversation."

Sakura had filled another basket and brought it to Mrs. Yamanaka. She and Ino continued picking until the crap was completely finished. Sakura swore she would never get the fruit juice and sap out of her hair and off her hands. Ino laughed and they washed their hands. Her mother had prepared Sakura a small basket of the fruits as a thank you for her help.

"You should come around again sometime! I'm sure more will be ripe soon!" the woman told her. Sakura smiled and thanked them for the basket before leaving for her apartment. Upon arrival, Sakura set the basket down and let herself inside. She went to wash the fruits to put in the fridge, but they were already washed from the Yamanakas. _How nice of them._ Sakura put all the strawberries in a tupperware container in the fridge along with a couple of the apples. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

[SHLM]

[Hey there my sweetness. I intend to come over soon. Are you home? If not I'll just wait for you. Love, K]

[Hey there. So your new nickname is HOTake Tamale. Because you are one hot tamale. I thought it was pretty funny. I'm home by the way. ]

A couple minutes later a knock sounded at her door. It was Kakashi. He let himself in before she got to the door. He crushed her to his chest in a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her before setting her back down on her feet, still wobbly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too! What do you want for dinner? Your turn to cook!"

"All right." He ended up cooking them summer sausage and au gratin scalloped potatoes, but it took a half an hour to cook in the oven.

"I have a perfect idea to kill time."

"Oh yeah? What is that?"

"... Monopoly."

"A board game? I must warn you," a smile curved Kakashi's lips, "I always win."

"Whatever mister. Sharingan use is illegal by the way."

"Oh poop." Sakura retreived the game from her entertainment cabinet and unfolded it on the coffee table.

"You'll be the dog and I'll be... money bags!"

She set the characters up on 'go.' and they started playing. Even when the potatoes were done, all they did was go fix themselves a bowl of it and returned to the game. It was literally addictive. It went on for hours, until both felt they probably needed to go to bed.

"Should we pack it up?" he asked her, the game obviously not over.

"No! We haven't decided a winner."

"Then here it shall stay until we do."

And so they went to bed.

OH MY GOSH I DIDN"T REALIZE HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE HOLY CRAP.

Woo

Took so long to type I am so sorry. My word document says I have 48,565 words. Before the word word in the previous sentence ha ha. Before this chapter? Like 8000 less. Crazy big chapter. It's awesome. (Could you believe that originally I had thought that I could get 6 weeks into a chapter? Ha! No!) I absolutely love your guys' reviews. It really is too bad when a guest reviews, and I can't respond. It's like someone loves you but you can't tell them you love them back, like physically impossible.

To the guest reviewers:

Laurie:

[Awesome chapter!

I so love this story. I enjoy reading it so much.

Can't wait for more chapters.

Thanks]

Thank you for your kind words Laurie! I hope that you continue reading even if you can't follow as a guest. Thanks for your review!

Jen:

[I'm liking it so far.]

What do you think now darling? I'd love to hear your continued thoughts!

Guest:

[I love this story and can't wait to see what will happen when Kakashi shows Sakura his parent's house :)]

OMG YOU WILL LOVE IT. I promise. I already have the ending plotted out and I promise it will be great.

Thanks so much for all your reviews everyone! You truly are great people that help in my creative process!

Tell me what you think! I really am open to everything, regardless if it is praise or criticism. I know I'm not perfect, as human beings are not!

Happy reading!

Liz

8-7-15 EDIT:

Hey I am so very sorry about a new chapter not being out yet. I'm visiting home for several days and didn't bring my laptop. I'll get the new chapter to you guys next Thursday I promise. So sorry for making you all wait! :(

Oh and by the way you should all follow me on tumblr. I post most of my updates on there and I have a growing collection of fanart. He he. Love you all!


	10. OD: Week 5-6 Kakashi's Closet of Kink

Distractions: Chapter 10.

Inside Kakashi's Closet... of Kink

Monday morning. Sakura's least favorite part of the week. It meant she actually had to get out of bed and go back to work after a delightful stress free Sunday. She wished she could just sleep all day and not go anywhere. She swung her legs out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kakashi was already gone. Sakura sighed and continued her normal routine, checking her phone that usually didn't have anything, she saw there was in fact a message today.

[SHLM]

[Hello and good morning, my darling. I'm so sorry to have to leave you so early this morning. Forgive me? And are we still on for Monopoly tonight? 7?- Love, K]

[Sakura]

[I swear... you make me so happy when you send silly things.I love you so much. And of course we're on, I've yet to beat your ass! Ha ha.]

Sakura walked with Karin to the hospital that morning, going on with her everyday life. That night when Kakashi came over and they continued their game, Sakura had a plan. She obtained both dark blue properties. Boardwalk and Park Place. It was a mistake that every opponent in the game would regret. Her father had called it the Boardwalk Boo Boo. Basically if someone got both of those properties and built hotels on them, the other players were screwed when they inevitably landed on them. Kakashi landed on the property when she hadn't yet built hotels on them, and payed her the due amount. Next round she built hotels, and when Kakashi hit her again, he was out of money. She had won the game. Her prize? One Kakashi Hatake on a plate for nibbling. _Wink wink_.

Kakashi and Yamato focused on siding the house on Monday. The clones put an initial coat of primer on the inside walls. Once they were finished with that, they were to start planting new grass seed in the yard.

Saturday afternoon, Kakashi decides to ask Sakura over. _I'll make this her last visit. I'll have to start packing soon so she can't get suspicious. I also want to give her a surprise from The Box... What will you do if she decides she doesn't like that stuff?. . . I'll have to throw it out I guess. That sort of thing isn't detrimental for a relationship to be successful._

[Kakashi]

[Hey girly, wanna come over around 8 tonight? -K]

[MCB]

[Of course!]

[Kakashi]

[Wear something... sexy ;)]

At his apartment that evening, Kakashi was not disappointed. When Sakura arrived, he answered the door, she dropped her coat, and he was greeted by what he would describe as a succubus that happened to look like Sakura. She had on dark eye makeup, just enough to make her green eyes pop. Her top was a red corset underbust with black lacey fabric covering her breasts, flowing down the corset in twisty designs. His eyes traveled down, to a skirt that you could barely call a skirt. It didn't leave much to the imagination. It consisted of a tiny scrap of pleated fabric in black. The length was so miniscule he was sure if she bent over, everyone on the street would be blessed with the sight of Sakura's ass and whatever panties she happened to be wearing. Continuing down, she wore sheer black stockings and black heels. Kakashi's jaw dropped. Sakura smiled and giggled,

"Do you like what you see, Monsieur Hatake?"

Kakashi gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes ma'am. Where in the world did you get those clothes?"

"I have my good friend Ino to thank for these. They don't fit her as well, so she let me have them." Sakura pushed Kakashi back, a finger on his chest, then closing the door behind them.

"Now honey, you said you had a little surprise for me?"

Kakashi smiled deviously,

"My my, it seems my little flower isn't so innocent after all. My surprise isn't either. You must know that this 'surprise' is just the tip of the iceberg in my closet of kink."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Do you want the surprise?" Sakura was glowing with excitement.

"Yes! Do I finally get to see something from your Box?"

"Even better my love. If you'd allow me, I will use it on you."

"Of course you can."

"Ok. Get on the bed on your back, close your eyes and don't move." She obeyed and he walked to the closet to retrieve her first adventure from his kinky closet. He returned, and laid his surprise next to her on the bed.

"Now I'm going to ask that you keep your eyes closed no matter what, until I say you can open them, okay?" Sakura remained silent where she was. Kakashi straddled her body, then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, eager fro the contact. He kissed down her throat, across each collar bone, then down to her lace covered breasts. He gave each hard nipple a suck through the fabric before continuing. The corset opened in the front, much to the appeal of Kakashi. He unsnapped the cloth one button ata a time, revealing her breasts inch by inch. His plan was to tease her until her pussy was dripping wet... then he would introduce his little toy. Once her breasts were revealed to his hungry gaze, Kakashi licked and blew air across each of them, making her aereola pucker in excitement. He completely removed the piece of fabric and continued his relentless love of her body. He pinched and flicked her sensitive rose bud nipples, earning him deep, sensual moans of pleasure from his lover. Still playing with breasts, Kakashi continued kissing down her body, barely brushing her skin with his lips, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her sensitive skin.

"Mmm Kakashi, you're lighting my skin on fire. I feel like I'm burning up!" Sakura said between moans and gasps. Kakashi had made it to her skirt edge and decided he would leave it on. He lifted the hem to see how wet her panties were, and he was met with the sight of Sakura's drenched pussy, bare and waiting for him. The fact that she had walked all the way here with her pussy exposed to the world made his cock harder in his pants.

"I see you forgot to wear panties tonight Sakura."

"I didn't forget. It was on purpose."

"And what if you had bent over or a strong breeze had lifted your skirt? I don't know if I would have been okay with any man on the street seeing my woman's pussy on display."

"It would have been exciting, I suppose. But the whole purpose was to have just one less obstruction between me and your cock."

"Well you won't be getting _my_ cock tonight. At least not yet."

Kakashi spread her legs, causing a slight breeze to come in contact with her dripping wet lips. He raised them further to her chest. A small look of confusion flashed across her face before she went back to calm. _She trusts you. Don't fuck it up._ Kakashi grabbed his toy from beside them and began to finger her with his other hand. After fingering her to an orgasm, he thought she was sufficiently wet for his toy. He took the toy and rubbed the tip up and down her pussy, slapping her clit with it a few times before slowly sliding it inside her pussy.

"What in the world?" Sakura asked before Kakashi pulled the toy out and forced it all the way back inside her. She gasped at the foreign object.

"Kakashi, what-"

"Shhh..." He put a wet finger to her lips, "Just enjoy it, my beautiful woman. Sakura sucked the finger into her mouth, licking all her juices off of it before releasing it. Kakashi fucked her with the dildo, making her cum three more times before taking it out and bringing it to her mouth. She smelled it and took it into her mouth, repeating her treatment of his finger on the toy. After she had sufficiently cleaned the toy, Kakashi pulled it out of her mouth with a pop, laid it down, then thrust his own hard cock into her extremely wet pussy. He fucked her hard and fast, his cock had been waiting, rock hard, for too long for rational thought. Her fluids made wet slapping noises as he thrust into her. Kakashi pounded against her. The only noise they could hear was their own grunts and moans accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin. He could feel she was getting close to another orgasm, her walls were closing in his cock. Kakashi brought a hand to her clit and fingered her while he pumped into her pussy. The pink haired woman beheath him was writhing in pure ecstasy at the fucking he was giving eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and her mouth hung open in a silent groan. Kaksahi thrust into her a few more times before her body convulsed in a mind blowing orgasm. Her pussy milked his cock, sending pulse after pulse of hot cum deep inside her. Kakashi collapsed onto her chest before rolling them over so he didn't crush her.

Kakashi kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"How do you feel my dear?"

"Mmm... like I never want to leave this bed. I really like this whole Box thing. Could you show me more sometime?" Kakashi chuckled. _Looks like I'm not throwing anything out any time soon._

"If you show up like you did today? All sexy and delicious? How could I say no? Can you wait until next Saturday for something new?"

"I think I can manage that."

"I love you so much."

"I love you and your toys, Kakashi." The silver-haired man chuckled at her cuteness. She snuggled up to his chest and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sunday morning, Sakura had a dress fitting scheduled with Hinata. Kakashi had papers to grade at the Academy. She kissed him before they parted ways for the day. She was to meet the wedding party at the dress makers. They all had arrived and were waiting on her when she got there. Hinata had ordered the dresses with Sakura the last time they had been together and a few days ago they arrived. The girls all slipped on the dresses. Some were too big, others a little small in places. Ino and TenTen's were the closest fit, the dressmaker only had to change a small thing on Ino's and take in Tenten's bust section, much to the brunette's dislike. Sakura was next up, her dress requiring a bit of care. Her dress was just a tiny bit too long, she was a couple inches taller than Ino and Tenten, so she had ordered extra length, then found out she didn't need all of it. The waist was a bit big and her bust was a bit tight. The dressmaker made the appropriate pins and told her she was finished. On to Hinata! The main event. There were several large things that needed done with Hinata's dress. First of all she needed a veil made to match the dress, which the dressmaker agreed to. Then she needed the dress to fit correctly. The dress was too long, quite a bit too big around the waist and definitely not large enough in the bust. It was so small she couldn't even get the dress all the way on, her breasts were spilling out the didn't look good. The dress maker spent a couple hours perfecting everything. The woman wrote down all of their measurements and told them everything would be finished within a couple of weeks. She was very kind and patient with everything. _Definitely necessary in her profession. Bridezilla much._ When they were finished, all the women parted ways.

Hinata gave Sakura a ride home. The pink-haired woman was tired, she wanted to craw in bed for a nice long nap. Kakashi hadn't let her get much sleep last night, and she was feeling the effects today. When they arrived at her apartment, they said their goodbyes and Sakura went up to her home. She let herself inside, took off her shoes and went to the bedroom. _Nap time..._ Just before she fell asleep, her phone buzzed on her night stand.

[SHLM]

[Good evening, lover ;)]

[Sakura]

[Heyy... how's grading those papers?]

[SHLM]

[I'm actually all caught up for now. Can I come over? I bringeth ramen!]

[Sakura]

[Well... I guess. But only because you bring ramen. Did Naruto coerce you?]

[SHLM]

[…]

He arrived at her apartment about fifteen minutes later, carrying a bag with two large strudy ramen take-out cups inside. They ate their meal on Sakura's bed, feeling the Sunday evening lazy bug. After finishing, Kakashi took the trash to the kitchen garbage can. They snuggled in bed reading Icha Icha. The scene had become rather common place for them. Sakura feared that she would pick up his habit of reading it absolutely everywhere. A few chapters in, her eyes began to droop... then she dropped off into sleep, letting the book slip from her grasp and snuggling up to Kakashi's chest. He took the opportunity to kiss her head, closing his book and placing them both on the night stand. He carefully edged out from underneath the woman next to him to turn off the light, then snuck back into bed. Kakashi didn't join her in sleep for a while, wanting to relish this darling moment as long as possible. Next week they were scheduled to start flooring at the house, meaning he needed to start packing if he was going to move in as early as possible. _I probably won't be able to spend very much time with her next week and the week after... but hopefully not too much less than what we already do._

Monday morning came, Kakashi meeting Yamato at the worksite at 8:00 AM, just like they had been every day for the past month and a half. However, today was a little different. A delivery truck was outside the house, and two men were unloading everything. Kakashi watched them make trip after trip to the truck. _What is it like the grandma's carpet bag in Halloweentown? Like endless depths? Jeez. . . It's a little weird that you've seen that movie... No it isn't..Well... I guess maybe..._ The two delivery men unloaded about a dozen doors, all the necessary doorknobs, several hardware pieces for the AC unit, pieces of marble for the counter tops, five sinks, boxes upon boxes of nails, brushes, paints, glues, and random other hardware for light fixtures. And the last thing that came out was five boxes of lightbulbs. Yamato took a rigorous inventory to order checklist and marked off each piece as it passes into the house. Everything was accounted for and they could begin.

"The next few days will go as follows," Yamato told them all, "Kakashi, you and I will start installing all the hardware inside, starting in the kitchen. This means window sills, doors, doorknobs, locks, door casings, baseboards, sinks, cabinets, counter top, etc. the clones will finish the gazebo in the backyard, painting the outside and giving the inside a nice red stain. Once we finish with the hardware, probably by Wednesday ish, then we'll start ripping out all the old carpet and rotting hardwood flooring. When the clones finish they will start tiling in the kitchen. We couldn't find the ones to match your old ones, so we found some that will just need painted. Depending on how much we get done and when, you could start moving things in by the end of next week."

"Sounds good."

And so they began. The clones took paint and stain to the backyard for their first assignment, then Kakashi and Yamato started the inside hardware. The installing went rather quickly, the two men had it all finished by Tuesday afternoon, slightly ahead of schedule. The clones had also finished the gazebo and were eager to start on the kitchen tile. Before they started tearing up old carpet, Kakashi took all the old furniture he wanted to keep and put it upstairs for the time being. Then their destruction began. The process was fairly easy. Most of the glue keeping the carpet down had dried up and crumbled from old age and beign exposed to the elements, making it rather simple to just pull it up in one go. They finished the carpet in the living room and were moving down the hall when Kakashi told Yamato he needed a break. The brown haired gentleman asked if he wanted him to wait to continue, and when he said to go on without him, Yamato understood. He peeked into the next room and saw the rather gruesome bloodstain in the middle of the floor. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, he simply tore that carpet out as quickly as possible and moved on. Soon after, Kakashi returned, slightly pale but otherwise fine. He saw that Yamato had finished that dreaded room and visibly relaxed. His memories didn't have to be replayed every time he entered the room now. They had all of the middle floor's carpet ripped out by Wednesday evening, and by Thursday night, the basement as well. The clones had finished installing the kitchen tile as well, and were waiting for orders, Yamato was ecstatic,

"At this rate we will be way ahead of schedule! Heck we could probably start taking Sundays off! That's awesome!" They all left soon after.

"That sounds great, I haven't been seeing Sakura as much as I'd like to. But hey how about you? How are you holding up? Aren't the clones draining you keeping them up everyday?"

"Eh, they do. But since I've only been using my chakra on them, it's doable. I might cut them down to one now, though, so I can use some of my own chakra on the house. It should only take us a couple few weeks to finish!"

They parted ways, each to their own apartments. _Time to get packing I guess. Probably should tell Sakura I'm staying late tonight..._

[Kakashi]

[Hey love, I have a ton of paperwork tonight, all my students turned in a huge paper that had been assigned over the weekend. I'll be up all night grading. Sorry I won't be able to come over til late if at all tonight. Love you so much! -K]

When Kakashi reached his apartment about fifteen minutes later, he received a reply.

[MCB]

[That's fine. Might take a little nap or something. ;)]

 _Ha. She'll be out long before I arrive, if I do. Oh well._ He let himself inside the apartment. On his left was a huge pile of boxes waiting to be filled with his belongings. He had hit up a few places in town for large boxes, mostly Ichiraku and the worksite. Kakashi decided to start with the books. They would take the longest to pack. He picked up a box and emptied the shelves in his living room, filling it about halfway. There were a total of six floor-to-ceiling shelves in his bedroom, all stuffed full. In the first box he managed to fit another two shelves from the first bookcase before it was completely bookcase by itself to just over two boxes. When finished, he would have fifteen boxes of just books. _Ugh. Remind me why I buy all these again? I might be able to pack up three of them tonight._

Kakashi turned on some music, preferring background noise to silence when do dreary work.

When the man looked up the see what time it was, it was 12:30. He had packed four of the six bookcases and was feeling rather accomplished, and tired. He laid down in bed and fell asleep before he could even think about messaging Sakura again, let alone getting up to go see her.

The next morning, Kakashi awoke in his own bed, sans one pink-haired Sakura. It was slightly foreign feeling. _Shit you didn't tell her you weren't going to make it after all. She'll be disappointed. You have to make it up to her, numbskull._ His phone flashed saying he had a message.

1:43 AM

[MCB]

[Hey, it's pretty late. I'm assuming you probably aren't going to make it? I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow? Maybe?]

 _Damn it. She waited up for you. Pathetic asshole. Now you should really feel shitty._

[Kakashi]

[I'm so sorry deary. I'll make it up to you. I love you!]

Kakashi got up, dressed, then went to the build site. When he arrived, yamato was just making his clone for the day.

"Morning, Kakashi. Ready to start flooring?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. My clone is going to start painting today, if you would designate what colors you want each room, he can get started."

Kakashi led the clone to each room, described what he wanted, wrote it on a note, then stuck it to each door. The clone started to paint and Kakashi returned to Yamato. They decided to start with hardwood and move to carpet. The rooms that would have wood were the dining room, the hall closets, the basement in a few rooms and the attic. The rest would be carpeted in an extremely dark red or left at cement. Yamato did all the hardwood floors in about ten minutes. Admittedly he cheated and used his jutsu, but at least it got done and got done quickly. He told Kakashi it wasn't a big deal since he had cut down to one clone. The carpeting took much much longer. They were cutting, stapling, folding, tearing up and gluing back down for days. The sunken living room was the hardest because the dip was carpeted as well.

By Saturday afternoon, they had the middle floor entirely carpeted. Kakashi wanted to spend the night at Sakura's apartment and bring her a new toy. He decided to bring the Box with him, then leave it there so she wouldn't have a reason to come to his apartment place anymore. _Maybe I'll stash it under the bed?_ They were way ahead of schedule, so Kakashi left the house a bit early. Yamato said that he and the clone would work a little more, then go home as well.

Kakashi went home and showered, then changed into a set of comfy civilian clothes. He grabbed the box then left for Sakura's apartment. If he was lucky, she wouldn't be home yet and he'd have time to make one more little stop on his way there.

Sakura arrived at her apartment after work a little later than normal, and slightly tired. She tossed her purse on the couch, noticing there was a vase of bright daisies on the coffee table. _Hmm. I wonder who could have brought those._ A small card was stuck in the middle of them. She took the card out and read it.

 _Hello My Dear,_

 _I'm terribly sorry about my flaky behavior lately._

 _I hope you'll accept these flowers as just a small token of_

 _my apologies. I'll be waiting for you with a surprise._

 _Love,_

 _Kakashi._

Sakura ptu the card down and took off her shoes. _I wonder what surprise he could be talking about?_ She walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She took a step and felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she had time to spin around on the stranger, long, strong arms surrounded her. They roamed up and down her body, pausing in all of the most sensitive areas. Hot lips carressed her neck and shoulder. The hands unbuttoned her blouse and inside her bra to toy with her nipples. She felt his hot body pressing against her, erection rubbing her ass cheeks.

"Good evening, lover. Do you want a surprise?"

"There's more to this than you naked?"

"Oh but of course, my dear," Kakashi took her hands and led her to the bed, "I have to make amends for my behavior towards you these past few weeks. I've been terrible unreliable and flaky. And the worst part? I think it will continue for another few weeks." He pouted before continuing, "And I'm so sorry for that. I apologize for everything I did that made you unhappy and everything that I will probably do in the future that upsets you."

"I accept your apologize, good sir. But I can't quite figure out exactly what you mean. I don't think you're being flaky or unreliable. We've both just been extremely busy with our own lives right now. Anyway, I forgive you for anything that you think you've done. On to my surprise!"

He loomed over her body before leaning in and nibbling on her ear, "May I ask you to close your eyes again for me, Madame?"

Sakura obediently closed her eyes. Kakashi kissed her forehead, each eyelid and then down her face and body, only stopping to strip various articles of clothing off of his lover's body. As he moved down, between each kiss he would whisper, "I'm sorry." before continuing. Kakashi kissed every inch of her body, exploring all of her curves, every inch of skin. The fact that she couldn't see what he was doing made her that much more sensitive to his hot lips on her skin. Goosebumps broke out in the wake of his kisses.

After thoroughly exploring, Kakashi came back up to her breasts, slowly and methodically licking and sucking on each he was satisfied with their hardness he blew cool air across her puckered pink buttons. Sakura's nipples hardened further, into little pink pebbles.

"Are you ready for your surprise now, milady?"

"Yes! Please!" He kissed each of her nipples, then clamped both with rubber and metal nipple clamps. A tiny delicate chain hung between the two. His cute pink lover writhed underneath him, eyes still closed and in wonder at the new sensation. She brought her hands up to test out what was attached to her, and was slightly surprised.

"How does that feel my love?"

"It feels like a pinch, but obviously you aren't pinching me. . . Are these nipple clamps like from Icha Icha?"

"I thought you might like something from the green book tonight."

"You're so dirty, Kakashi. I love it."

"Do they hurt to much? Beyond what they're supposed to, I mean."

"Not particularly, no."

"Do you want me to fuck you right now? You look so sexy I just want to eat you up." He whispered in her ear, voice thick and husky with lust. The woman beneath him shivered and he knew that just his voice could turn her on. He trailed a hand down to her pussy, and found it slick and wet already. At that moment, his lover couldn't make words come out, so she just nodded vigorously.

Kakashi chuckled and ground his cock against her folds, teasing her even further.

"You can open your eyes, my love."

Jade eyes met mismatched red and black, each darkened with lust. Kakashi took a finger and lifted the chain between her clamps, pulling them up and toward each other. The clamps pulled on her nipples and a hissed moan left her lips. Her pussy felt even wetter against his cock. She took his length in her hand and led him to her entrance. He pulled away before she could penetrate herself on him.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not yet my love. Not until you ask for it."

"Kakashi! I need more! Fill me, please. Just fuck me already!"

"Your wish is my command, love."

He forced his entire cock inside her, rocking her breasts and forcing her nipples to twist with the clamps. Kakashi didn't give her any time to adjust to the invastion, he began fucking her hard and fast from the start. _Giving her exactly what she asked for._ Within minutes the sensory overload took his pinkette lover over the edge of orgasm. He hadn't stopped thrusting inside her, just let her walls clamp down on him while he continued fucking her.

Kakashi flipped her over, anxious to get back inside her needy dripping pussy. The movement jostled her clamped nipples, and moans filled his head. The clamps at this angle now pulled on her tits with their weight, constantly pulling as Kakashi thrust into her again. Sakura screamed out in pleasure, oblivious to how truly thin his walls were and the fact that the neighbors could probably hear her. Kakashi gave her a light spank before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her like a madman. Sakura's breasts heaved and her ass jiggled with each mind-numbing thrust. They were both getting close. Her pussy tightened down on his cock and they both exploded in ecstacy. Kakashi flipped her back over so he could remove the clamps. He kissed and caressed the sore buds.

"Did you enjoy your surprise, Miss Haruno? My sweet cherry blossom?"

"Mhmm, I did, my sexy Love Monkey, Mr. Hatake."

"Very much so in fact."

"Fantastic. I'm kind of tired." Kakashi cuddled up to Sakura and his little pinkette drifted off to sleep next to him. "...and I intend to make you my sexy Mrs. Hatake..." He followed her into sleep.

Sunday morning.

Sakura woke up in bed with Kakashi's arms around her. She picked up her phone and saw a message from Karin.

[Karin]

[Hey girl! Let's go hang out at a tea house! I want to talk with ya!]

[Sakura]

[All right. Which one?]

[Karin]

[Actually, Hinata recommended a couple to me. There's Tea'se Me and Infinitea.]

[Sakura]

[I've never been to either one. How about you pick? And what time?]

[Karin]

[Infinitea it is then. I'll be over around 2.]

Sakura turned over and kissed Kakashi on the nose. He opened one eye and grumbled.

"Sakuraaa... it's too early." He rolled over and brought the blanket with him.

"No it isn't, sleepyhead. Time to get up!"

"Ugghhh... what time is it?"

"I dunno. Most likely time to get up."

"I don't wanna..."

"Too bad. I'm meeting Karin in a little while anyway. Don't you have some sort of papers to grade at the Academy?"

"I guess."

She picked him up and drug him to the living room couch.

"Are you up now?"

"Yesss... scary mother lady..."

Sakura kissed him, then showered and got dressed. When she came back he was gone. She started a load of laundry and by the time she was finished hanging it to dry, Karin had arrived. Her redhead friend waved when she saw her. Sakura motioned for her to come up. They both went inside and Sakura grabbed what she would need for the day, as well as a green apple for each of them.

"They're the best in town. Straight from Ino's shop!"

"I didn't know she sold fruit."

"Shh... they don't typically. It's usually just used for scents and such, I just helped them harvest a week or two ago and they gave me some to take with me."

"How nice of them."

They soon came to a medium-sized, two-story pagoda style building. Walking inside an atmosphere of regality hit them. A hostess greeted them and they removed their footwear. The two girls were ushered inside and seated in a booth type enclosure with a low table. The establishment was fairly busy, but set up in such a way that you couldn't really hear anything coming from the other booths. Within a minute or two a woman came over to their table, dressed in traditional kimono and obi. Her makeup was a heavy white, with a tiny patch of lipstick on her lips. Her hair was pulled up tight in a beautiful hairstyle, combs and beads adorning it. _She's so beautiful. She looks exactly like what I picture a geisha to look like!_

"Hello, ladies! I'll be at your service on this fine day. What will we be having today? Or would you like to try a house specialty?"

"We've actually never been here before," Karin said, "So whatever you recommend would be fantastic!"

"Perfect. I'll bring you wonderful ladies a house special and some refreshements than!"

The woman fluttered away, her feet never leaving the floor but giving the image of floating. The kimono prevents the wearer from taking full steps, so quick little steps are a necessity.

"She is so beautiful." Sakura said to her readhead friend.

"Yeah! Say.. have you ever read the book _Memoirs of a Geisha?_ I know it's technically fictional, but I feel there is a vein of truth in it. She reminds me of the geisha."

"No. Way. You've read it too? We're destined to be friends for life. Just saying."

Karin laughed. The geisha-woman soon returned, her arms adorned with two trays, one filled with small plates of fancy ordeurves, the other with a large teapot, two cups, saucers, sugar, and crème. She also poured their tea for them, extremely graceful with such a simple task.

"Anything else you would like right now, ladies?"

They both told her not at the moment, and the woman excused herself so they might enjoy their refreshments, fluttering away in seconds.

"The service here is phenominal!"

Karin sipped her tea, added a bit of sugar and said it was fantastic. Sakura tried hers, felt the flavor was delicious, but would be better with a bit of cream, so she added it and they enjoyed the deliciousness.

"All right so on to what I wanted to really talk about."

"What?"

"I actually got Sasuke to talk with me about kids the other day! And the best part? He smiled, then said that he'd like to be a father one day! I think that the argument we had after you left last time might have had a little bit to do with his response, but I am so happy I could die. I stopped taking my birth control a couple weeks ago and hopefully something happens soon!"

"Karin! I'm so happy for you! What a turnaround!?"

"But. There is something I'd like to ask of you. Since I've had kind of a rough and violent past, and stabbed several times... you know... I just wondered if you could like chakra probe me and see if you think that I'd be good to go for little kiddies."

"Of course, you silly. Give me your hand!"

Karin placed her hand in Sakura's slightly glowing one. The pinkette noticed many scars overlaying each other on her friends skin. Many of them were old and looked painful. _Almost all of them bite marks_. _Wouldn't that suck to have a power like that? To not be able to heal people unless they bite you? I wonder if she could figure something out with that..._ Sakura extended her chakra into Karin's system and began testing her. She made it to her abdomen and checked out every little thing that could cause a hiccup. Everything looked surprisingly healthy. Even her egg count was okay. It was a little lower than a woman should have at her age, but still quite a few. Sakura finished her probe and retracted her chakra and her hand.

"Good news and eh news."

"All right. LAY IT ON MEHHHH!"

"Good news is your system is perfectly healthy. And the eh news is that your egg numbers look to be a little low. All that means is that you should have kids sooner rather than later. And if you want more than one, you should probably get on it. If I were you I wouldn't actually tell Sasuke anything until you're already pregnant. Well.. then again... if you tell him you have a small window of opportunity to get pregnant he might actually go for it."

"Good idea. I'll try sexing him up tonight!"

Their geisha woman came around and replaced their tea with a fresh hot one.

"How is everything ladies!? Are we meeting all your expectations?"

"Most definitely! Everything is fantastic!"

The woman smiled and fluttered away. The two ladies continued conversing about Karin's hopeful path to children. Sakura gave her all of the medical advice she had that Karin didn't already know. They stayed in the teahouse for a few more hours before heading home to their respective men.

Karin walked home with a spring in her step. _Now to actually get pregnant. If Sasuke doesn't get on board, well... he has nine months to get over it I ... maybe I'll seduce him this evening? I've kind of wanted to get a creampie in my fantasies anyway... Maybe he'll give one to me. Week 6 complete! Halfway there!_

Sakura arrived at her apartment and slipped off her shoes. She walekd to the bedroom and waiting for her was a naked Kakashi Hatake. He was hot, hard, and sexy.

"Hello, Mr. Hotake Tamale. How can I service you?" She started stripping.

"Well... How about you come over here and I'll show you?"

Hi there readers~! I am SO sorry for how long it took to get you guys this update. Like I know it was like three times longer than normal and i'm sorry. I just got back from a family vacation, just lost my job and a lot of life things are going on right now. :( That and college starts back up in four days. I guess wish me luck!

Thanks for all the reviews my lovelies!

I appreciate all the follows and favorites and even just views. You all make me so happy.

Happy reading!

Liz


	11. OD: Week 7-8 A Little Fun With a Phone

Hey there darling readers! I'm trying to be better about updates! So maybe this will be up within a day or two of the last chapter? Eh. I absolutely love it when I get feedback from you guys! And it doesn't have to be positive if you have something you want to criticize please do it! I also apologize in advance of any larger delay on chapters coming up… my college semester starts Monday… so updates may slow and take longer to get out. I'm sorry! Tis the life of a college arts student. :)

By the way… I love you all.

Just saying.

(This story has over 6000 views guys. That's totally freaking cool right?)

Warning: Explicit content

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Distractions: Chapter 11

The End is Near

Kakashi woke up on Monday morning, alone in Sakura's bed. _Shit what time is it? I'm probably super late if she's already gone.. crap._ He picked up his phone and saw the time was only 7:15 AM. _I'm not late… but soon will be. She must have been called in or something._ He shrugged and left for his own apartment, thinking he would take a box or two of books with him.

When he arrived at the work site, his colleagues were already working. Yamato was inside the house, working on flooring. His clone was in the backyard, coaxing trees, shrubs and some ivy to come up and grow. Kakashi left the books in the living room and joined Yamato in the basement, finishing what needed to be done with the flooring down there. Kakashi had decided to go with a minimal carpeting plan in favor of cement floors. Just a couple few were being carpeted, one or two hardwood, and the rest cement. His reasoning was that if a flood happened to occur and the basement filled with water, cement would be the most resilient and least likely to mildew and mold.

Their flooring in the basement only took them a few hours. They stopped to take a break around noon, then started their flooring endeavors upstairs. Periodically, Kakashi would glance into the backyard to see how the clone was doing. By Wednesday afternoon, the two had finished the flooring and the clone had grown a couple trees and shrubs in the backyard. _It almost looks lived in from the outside…_ The only things missing on the outside were porches, a mailbox, a tree or two out front and a little more filler in the back. For the rest of the week, they finished painting detail work inside the house, baseboards, clan symbols, etc. Some days, Kakashi decided he would move a few things and just let the other two paint.

Saturday had become Sakura's favorite night of the week. She would receive a new flavor of kink from Kakashi, and fantastic sex. Her mind was so blown and numbed from it that she wouldn't even notice they hardly saw each other that week. Kakashi had been grading every evening until the wee hours. Sakura figured he was just leading up to the finals in the class and that this time was the most important for him to be caught up on grading. When she would arrive home from work, Sakura would usually just make herself a simple meal, read a little, then go to sleep. She didn't even try to go visit Kakashi at his apartment, much to her friends' relief. (I mean it would be _terrible_ if she came over and just happened to see him packing, now wouldn't it?).

Sakura arrived at her apartment Saturday evening, letting herself inside and kicking off her shoes. _Phew… these shifts are kicking my ass. My feet hurt._ She noticed the apartment was oddly quiet and then she felt the hands. She knew they were Kakashi's instantly. They started undressing her, caressing her body. They paid _special_ attention to her more sensitive bits. She felt his hot breath on her neck, slightly quickened in arousal. Sakura brought her hands up and ran them through his shaggy, silver hair. Her hands traveled down and she pulled his body against hers, feeling his hard cock nestle between her cheeks. Before she could do anything else, he had finished stripping her, and pressed her naked body against the door. Her breasts were pushed up against the door, the cold metal making her nipples ache. Her lover pulled her hands behind her back and tied them loosely with cord. Sakura could have broken the bonds if she so wished, but it was exciting and arousing to be kept unaware of what was going to happen to her, to lose her control in the situation. Her assailant pressed against her body, his hands snaking around to grope her breasts, his fingers pinching and playing with her nipples, his mouth leaving hot kisses on her neck.

Just as she was beginning to enjoy the rough play with her breasts, he left them aching for more. Her man lightly tugged her hair and led them both to the bedroom. Kakashi threw her on the bed, not hard enough to hurt or be forceful, but enough to get the message across that it was what he wanted her to do. Sakura debated lying face up or down, then decided to go with facedown, since he hadn't revealed his face to her yet. She flopped on the bed, face in the pillows, ass in the air. It was the most dignified she could be, with her hands out of commission. It seemed like forever before she felt hands on her ass. They massaged and caressed. _Mmm…. I wonder what he's planning? It's nice though…_ Sakura started to moan but was cut short by a sharp slap to her ass cheek. A yelp escaped her lips, but she wasn't able to wiggle away, the man had effectively trapped her with his knees. Several more slaps followed the first one, making the skin of her ass feel warm under his touch. The spanking made her ass ripe cherry red and her pussy drip. _You are such a slut Sakura! You're getting off on this. . . So what? Maybe I like being spanked, is that really such a big deal?. . . Hey whatever works right… no sense in arguing, I mean you are me._

"You love this, don't you?" Sakura blushed into the pillow, refusing to answer. She was given five more spanks to her already sore ass cheeks. She cried out at the stinging sensation, but knew it also made her that much wetter.

"Y-yes.." He gave each ass cheek two more solid spanks before he was finished. Two strong hands kneaded her butt, soothing the redness. She felt him leaving kisses as he went. She blushed in embarrassment. _Is he seriously kissing my ass? That's embarrassing._ The man was gone just as soon as he had started, leaving her wanted more contact, anything. An eternity passed before she felt his cock against her pussy lips. He was rubbing up and down her slit, slapping her clit, but never filling her with what she wanted most. She tried to push herself back onto him, but every time she would try he would disappear for a while before coming back. Her lover would bring her to the edge of orgasm then back off, repeating that action over and over. Sakura felt her body was about to explode.

"Kakashi… please?"

There was no reply.

"Please fuck me. I n-need… your c-cock inside me…. I'm dying."

The cock slowly came back to her hole. Sakura stayed still, hoping not to make him go away again. He continued pushing further inside her until he hit her cervix. Kakashi then took himself all the way out, and forced his cock all the way back inside her. All at once. Sakura screamed into the pillow, loving the feel of him inside of her. He started moving inside her, slowly coating himself in her copious juices. She came soon after he started fucking her, and he didn't stop in the slightest until she had came for him five times. By the time the last one washed over her, she thought she would collapse. He stopped for a moment, taking his cock out. Her pussy was left dripping wet and begging for more. Before she could say anything, Kakashi was behind her yet again, placing his cock back at her entrance before filling her again. This round didn't last long. He had been on the edge of coming for the last ten minutes and every second he thought he would explode. He only held back long enough for her to orgasm one last time before joining her in carnal bliss. They both collapsed onto the bed, Kakashi untying her wrists and rubbing them.

"How are you feeling my love?" He kissed her shoulder and stroked her arm.

Sakura rolled over to look back at her lover,

"Um… I don't know how to think any more. You've created a new definition of 'fucked her brains out', like I literally can't think of anything else but how awesome that was." She sighed and snuggled into his arms, relishing the warmth of his naked body against hers. They drifted off into sleep.

Sunday was a busy day. Kakashi had to 'grade papers' while Sakura was supposed to meet Ino for a couple things. Sakura showered and threw on some clothes before going to her friend's shop.

Ino greeted her on sight.

"Sakura! Come here! We have a bunch to do today!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I have two new scents I wanted you to try, but that's not the big part of today, what we really need to do is help with Hinata's wedding. Since we're both in it, I thought we could pick out some flower arrangements to show her. Just one thing she doesn't have to worry so much about, ya know?"

"That sounds really great, Ino. I'm glad you thought of it!" Sakura followed her blonde friend into a lab room in the back of the shop.

"So what scents am I trying today?"

Ino pulled out two pump bottles filled with blue and salmon colored contents. Probably lotion consistency. The blonde set the blue on a table and gave Sakura a bit of the salmon in her hand,

"I think you'll like this one. It's strawberry, peach, and mango. I haven't named it yet!" Sakura brought it to her nose and loved the sweet smell of it. She rubbed it into her skin to see if it changed any after application. Sniffing again, she was pleased the smell only intensified.

"Ino, it smells great. I like it." Her friend picked up a dish of coffee grounds for her to smell.

"What are these for?"

"Think of it as a pallete cleanser. It clears your nose of the strawberry you just put on, that way you can get the full impact of this other scent."

"I get you. Bring it on!" Ino squirted a small amount of the blue lotion on her other hand. Sakura was hit by a rich blueberry scent.

"What is this one?"

"It's blueberry lime." Sakura rubbed the lotion in and the rich blueberry was joined by a powerful citrus undertone. It was super sweet and tantalizing to the nose.

"Oh my gosh, Ino. You've hit a god mine here. You have to make more of this. It will sell."

"You think so? Oh I'm so glad! I was hoping it wouldn't flop. It was one of those, these two might be good together, or they might cause a catastrophe. Ya know?"

"I get you."

"Now for the hard part…." Ino got up and walked to a bookshelf of giant three-ring binders, "picking flowers." She picked up six of the binders and brought them back to the table.

"I think that there are several things we could do. But since Hinata and Naruto's colors are red-orange and creme…. I think we should do something with that. I was thinking maybe an analogous color scheme, or a complementary one."

"I'm lost."

"Basically analogous would be creme, yellow, orange, red. And complementary would have white, red-orange and green-blue."

"Oh."

"Let's look at our options, then decide."

She opened the books and each one was a different color. The first was white and filled with every kind of white or cream colored flower. The next was yellow, then orange, then red, then blue and green for the complements.

"Do you really have all of these flowers in your garden?"

"Of course. We are a flower shop after all. Come, I'll show you."

They left the books on the table and went to the back garden. Around the outside were tons and tons of pots, shrubs, bushes, trees, shrubs, and everything else that created a flower, all in rainbow order. It was a gorgeous view. They went back inside to the lab and started creating arrangements. They would show each other what they thought looked good together, with the complements and the analogous arrangements, picked several they thought Hinata would like and continued on. The women lost track of time and when Ino looked up at the clock she was surprised to see it was already seven.

"Oh crap, Sakura. It's already seven! You should probably be going, no? I will get a couple bottles of those scents for you to take with you."

"You don't have to do that dear."

"But I insist! You're kind of like my guinea pig you know?"

"Silly woman. Okay."

The blonde grabbed a couple smaller bottles of the lotions and put them in a bag for her friend.

"Tell Kakashi-san hello for me!"

"I will!" Sakura left the shop.

 _You know… this whole distractions thing isn't that hard. Just keep her busy is enough, really. Week 7 complete! Almost done!_

Yamato and Kakashi were right on track to finish the house, within their deadline even! This week they were making the front and back porches, pouring concrete for the sidewalk, and receiving Kakashi's ordered necessities for the house.

Monday morning they started, Yamato created all the wood pieces for the porch structures and the two of them tackled assembly of them by Friday. The clone mixed and started pouring concrete, first with the sidewalk out front, then around the house, creating gutters for runoff as he did so. His last step was the back patio, which entailed just the flat expanse of the space and two steps up to the house.

On Wednesday, most of Kakashi's furniture arrived, including three night stands, two full sized beds, one crib/toddler bed, five small lamps, three floor lamps, a sofa, a chair for the library, a mailbox, and house numbers. On Thursday Kakashi installed the new mailbox, attached the new house numbers, and moved all but the largest of things from his apartment. If anyone went inside that place now, it would look rather barren. _I just hope Sakura doesn't try to come over or anything while I'm here… I'll have to be super careful from now on._

Saturday afternoon, Kakashi asked Yamato if he could leave a bit early, as he had a time limit for an errand he needed to run. Yamato didn't care. So Kakashi made a stop at Ino's house, the one woman in town he was sure could tell him what he needed to know. He walked up to the house shop, and a blonde inside saw him before he got to the door. Ino exited the store.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei. What can I do for you today?"

"Well… I have a question that I thought you might be able to answer." Kakashi shuffled his feet in slight embarrassment. _You are such a pansy… why is talking to her making you weird?_

"All right. What is it?"

"Do you know Sakura's… eh.. ring size?"

The blonde got all mushy on him, squealing in excitement for her friend. _Why is she acting like this? Didn't Tsunade tell them why they needed to keep Sakura distracted? They've known I want to marry her for a while now… such weird girls._

"If I'm not mistaken… I do believe her ring size is 7.5. Good luck, Kakashi-sensei. I have to get back to work now."

"Thanks, Ino. But remember, don't tell, _anyone._ If you let the cat out of this bag, there will be consequences."

"Yeah yeah. Bye now!"

Kakashi sighed and walked around the corner to a jeweler's shop. He fiddled with a small box in his pocket. _I hope she likes it._ Inside the shop were many rings to choose from, but Kakashi already had what he needed.

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I help you find today?" the shopkeeper greeted him.

"Actually I need a ring repaired and resized. Do you think you could do that for me?" He pulled out the old box and handed it to the jeweler.

"Oh my. Now isn't this a beauty. I can get this redone for you right away. What size did you need it?"

"7.5."

"When do you need it by? I think I could have it done in a week or two."

"That's perfect."

"All right," the man set the ring on the counter and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"If you could just put your contact information on there, we'll call you up when it's ready to be picked up. Thank you for stopping in!"

"No, thank you."

Kakashi left the store, and walked back to the house. Upon arrival he approached Yamato,

"What do you need me to work on next?"

"Well… we're actually almost done with the necessary tasks today. The cement is still setting, so there's not much we can do there… Oh! There is one thing that needs done. Not hard. Just time consuming."

"What is it?"

"Painting the kitchen tile to match the original."

Kakashi entered the dwelling, carefully maneuvering around the setting cement, then found what Yamato was talking about. Only about one third of the kitchen's tile was original. All of the rest was new, and this kitchen was not small. _Great. This needs to get done. Hopefully Sakura won't be mad._ Kakashi picked up a small brush and can of black paint off the kitchen counter, laid out a towel to put them on, and started his task.

Sakura arrived home from work a little bit later than usual, expecting Kakashi to be home and waiting for her or at least arriving soon. She waited for over an hour before wondering where he was. She thought maybe he had gone to his apartment and fallen asleep or something, so she headed over there to go see him. Just as she arrived to the complex and was walking up the steps to the second level, Guy opened his door.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. How are you today?" She continued up the steps,

"I'm great. How are you? Have you seen Kakashi today?"

"Actually, I think this morning he told me he had a late night session at the Academy with the class he's teaching. Grading some important essays and such. Maybe he'll answer a phone call? That wouldn't be too distracting right? You guys are so youthful it's glorious!" His eyes were shining.

"Um… okay. Thanks guy-sensei. Have a good evening!"

"Enjoy your youth while it lasts, young one!"

Sakura waved goodbye and started walking away. _That guy is a little weird. I'm really glad I had Kakashi as my teacher and not him. I shudder at the thought._ She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kakashi's number.

Kakashi felt his phone buzz around on the kitchen floor next to him. He saw the display said it was Sakura. He picked it up and answered it, holding it with his left shoulder so he could continue painting.

"Yo."

"Kakashi?"

"Hey Sakura… What's up?"

"Well you see…. It is Saturday night. I was wondering if you were going to come over? I've become accustomed to our… _lovely…_ nights together." _Oh shit. I forgot that we were going to do something. Oh… I wonder what she would think of… phone sex?_

"Crap. Well you see, I'm actually in the middle of grading a whole stack of important essays… but.. . I think I have an idea. Are you at home right now?"

"I'm just letting myself in right now. What are you planning?"

"You'll see. Go to the bedroom." He heard her shoes clatter on the floor and her bag make a noise as it hit her coffee table surface. The sound of footsteps followed, then a door opening and closing.

"Ok, I'm here."

"All right. Go to the bed and pull my Box out from underneath it." He heard the sound of cardboard sliding, then continued, "Ok. Now find the toy I've been using on you." She rummaged around on the other end, before replying,

"I've got it."

"All right, now, I'd like you to try something new tonight. Would you like that?"

"Sure."

"Excellent. Inside the Box should be another toy similar to the first but much thinner and a little shorter."

"Ok, I think I've found it."

"Good. Now one last question before we continue. Have you ever considered anal play?" A moment of silence passed before her sweet voice answered,

"Yes. I just never… had anyone to do it with..." her hushed voice sent a shiver down his spine. _I bet she is so cute right now. If only I could be there instead of painting this damn floor._

"Great. My idea should work then. There is a small bottle of lubricant in the bottom of the Box. If you feel at any point you need it, please use it. I'm more concerned with your comfort than anything. Sometimes the first time with anal is not fun, which is why we are starting with a very thin toy."

"That's very considerate of you. I've got the lube… but honestly I think I'm so wet right now that I won't need it." _I wish I could be there… feeling that wet pussy on my cock…_ Kakashi took a moment to adjust his pants, which were becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Ok. Now you'll need to strip. Tell me if your panties are soaked when you take them off."

"You are such a perv, Kakashi."

"Nuh-uh… I just think it's sexy..." He could imagine her shaking her head at him, sliding her shirt and bra off her arms… Her small fingers hooking into her pants and slowly revealing her round ass…

"What kind of panties are you wearing, Sakura?"

"What's it to you?"

"So I can picture what your sexy ass looks like as you strip. It's not the same unless I know what kind of panties you're wearing."

"Ugh. Fine. They're jade green and have black lace around the outside, um… it's a thong."

"Mmm… thank you dear."

"My… pleasure..." He heard a little grunt on the other end as she kicked off the pant legs, they always got stuck at her ankles.

"How are your panties? Soaked? Dry? In between?"

"I wish you were here so you could just find out for yourself… but… since you aren't… they are wet. Like really wet. I've been horny all day waiting for tonight."

"That's quite sexy darling… I can imagine you imagining us fucking and getting turned on at work. Doesn't that distract you?"

"S-sometimes… it's not that bad." He chuckled, picturing her blushing cheeks, her entire body now naked, waiting for him.

"I'd like you to lay down. Completely naked on your bed, bring the toys with you of course."

Her bed springs creaked a little as she sat down, showing him she was doing as he said.

"Good. Now close your eyes, imagine, that I'm there with you, my hands touching your body, my lips kissing your neck, nibbling your skin. Caress your breasts like I would… pinch and flick your nipples," she gasped, as he knew she would when she complied with his last request, "very good… my sweet cherry blossom. Are your nipples nice and hard? Perfectly suckable?"

"Well they are hard, but I do believe I am the wrong person to ask if they are suckable. I think they probably are… judging by the fact that you will always suck my nipples, no matter how hard they are."

"That's true. I wish I were there so I could flick your nipples..."

"Do you want me to do that for you?"

"Yes. Um… flick both of them five times."

Kakashi gave her time to complete the command, _command? What am I some sort of master?. . . Kakashi you shouldn't think like that..it'll make you want to get really kinky with her. I'm not sure if she'd like that. . . probably right…_

 _"_ Done?" Her breath was a little faster now, starting to become heavy in arousal.

"Y-yes."

"Take the large toy and push it into your wet pussy. Let it become covered with your juices. Fuck it like it were my cock." He heard a few wet squish noises. _Damn, she must be really really aroused right now. Perfect._

"Now take it out and spread your wetness all over, to your ass and all the way around. Make sure you get that back door really really really wet."

"No problem, I seem to be overflowing with wetness tonight."

Kakashi put down his painting, going to the sink to rinse off the brush. _I'm so not getting anything done with my painting right now. Maybe I'll join her…_

"What would you say if I told you… I'd like to join you… like getting off over the phone wise?"

"Like you're at the Academy and you're going to get off in the class room? Um… as long as the door is locked and your facing away from it I don't see why it would be that big of an issue..." Kakashi walked up the stairs to the bedroom that he hoped someday soon he would share with the lovely pinkette on the other line. He had blown up an air mattress the day before just in case he ended up spending the night here sometime. Lying down he unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down enough to let his erection free. _I don't think I've ever been harder for her. We should do this again sometime. Hehe. Maybe I'll think of other kinky things for us to do._ He began to stroke himself, knowing that Sakura was coating herself in her delicious pussy juices making him that much harder and swollen.

"Are you sufficiently lubricated, Sakura?"

"Mm… I love the way my name sounds on your voice when you're all sexed up," He chuckled at her silly comment, "I'm very much ready by the way, I can feel liquids dripping off of me."

"Perfect, we're ready for the first toy. Take the small toy and get it covered in lube or your wet juices. Then slowly circle your little rose bud with it. You have to stay relaxed the entire time. Once you think you can take it, slowly press it up against you, staying relaxed as always. After you've pushed it in, let your body become accustomed to it. Take a few deep breaths and just sit still and a minute or two." Kakashi stroked his cock, imagining Sakura taking his toys up the ass, and in the end loving every minute of it. A couple minutes later she responded, slightly breathless.

"Ok, Kakashi. It's in. I'm letting my little asshole get used to it, but it feels huge. How long do you think it will take until it gets better?"

"Not very long my dear. Just take a few deep breaths and tell me how you feel."

"Well...I think that in a tiny bit I might put a little more in. Its to the point where it's getting to be ok, and I think I want more." The obvious embarrassment in her voice turned him on, the picture of Sakura blushing and trying not to meet his eyes while fucking a toy in her asshole permeated his mind, making his cock ache for her.

"Slowly push more inside… let your little asshole get accustomed to it, then start a slow fucking rhythm. Pump it in and out of your ass. And please let me know… does it feel good?"

A tiny moan escaped his little pinkette's mouth, followed by a gasp and another deeper moan. _She's getting to the fucking part now… I can't wait to see this in person. We will have so much fun._

"It… it feels really good Kakaaashii… but why do I need the other toy if this one feels so good already?"

"Do you have the toy all the way inside you?"

"Now I do."

"Good. Now for the other toy. Cover it with your no-doubt copious amount of juices, then slowly push it in your pussy. Make sure the toy in your ass doesn't fall out, it will be a tight fit."

"Ah… Kakashi… it's so tight… are you sure it will fit?"

"I'm positive my dear." A gasp soon followed.

"Did you get it in?"

"Mhm."

"Now comes for the fun part. You feel totally full don't you?"

"Yes."

"I want you to fuck both toys. Whatever way you like, just fuck both of them at once."

She didn't respond, the only thing he heard was her moans and wet sounds as she fucked herself senseless on his toys. He stroked himself to the sound of her getting off to multiple orgasms, at least five.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Her voice was breathless,

"I am… more than fantastic. Um… I might just have to do this more, and of course, with your cock instead of a toy… But… how are you? Have you come yet?"

"No… I was waiting for you to get off."

"Honey… I've gotten off like seven times now. I want to help you now."

"You're welcome to try."

"Have you been imagining me this whole time?"

"Well yes, my cock is throbbing with how hot it has been."

"How close are you?"

"I'm pretty close I guess."

"What do you want me to say, sexy-sensei? Do I need to be seductive for you? Do you want me to say dirty things to you?" The sexy vixen had been unleashed, she didn't need any response from him.

"I bet you've been thinking about how you'd like to fuck me with these toys, you are so dirty… What about a toy and you at the same time? Wouldn't that be sexy? My pussy would be so tight for your cock… But what I really want…. Is to taste that cock again, I haven't had it in a while… don't you like it when I suck you off, baby?" _Holy shit. Where did this come from? She's been reading too much Icha-Icha. I'm such a terrible influence. . . Shut up stupid, you love it._

Her sultry voice was sending him over the edge, any second he would blow,

"How would you like me to cum? Would you have it in your pussy, your asshole, your breasts, your mouth? Decide quick, I'm on the edge."

"Oh baby, I want it all up in the pussy. I think one of these days you'll have to give me a creampie… I want to feel full up of all your love juices."

Her last answer was enough to push him over, unfortunately not in her pussy, but in his hand.

"Thank you, Sakura." His delicious and sexy vixen giggled,

"Of course darling, Kakashi… Thank you too!" He laughed.

"Did you like that?"

"Do I have to say? Of course I did silly." Kakashi didn't remember what else they said, he nodded off soon after they got off the phone.

Sunday Morning:

[Hinata]

[Good morning, Sakura! Come over or some wedding details? I'll come get you! The wedding is less than two weeks away! I'm so excited and nervous!]

[Sakura]

[I'd absolutely love to! I can be ready by the time you get here.]

[Hinata]

[See you soon!]

Sakura showered double-time and ate a little breakfast before joining Hinata in her car.

"Hello, Hinata! What sort of details are we working on today?"

"Well I figured we could work out the procession, some decorations and a few other things."

"Sounds good. Did Ino give you our flower recommendations?"

"Yeah! I love you guys for taking the time to do that. I think I've even decided on a few. So proud of myself for making decisions." The two women laughed at just how true that really was.

"That's great, Hinata."

They soon arrived at Hinata's home, leaving the car with Jeeves and heading inside to her bedroom. Sakura's friend got out a notebook and a folder of flower pictures, laying them all on her bed.

The two sat down and got started.

"All right. For the procession. On my side we have of course me, then you, Ino and Tenten. On Naruto's side, there is Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Neji. Naruto and I will be across from each other obviously. You are my maid of honor so you are next on my side. Now for the hard part. Sasuke is Naruto's best man, which means he will be across from you and have to walk in with you. That won't really be a problem will it?"

"No. If it were, it would be on him."

"Awesome. The next two will be Ino and Sai, then Tenten and Neji."

"Sounds good."

"Great. Now that that is out of the way, we can spend the rest of the day on decorations and flowers!"

"What flowers did you like?"

"I think I'm going to go with the analogous color scheme. I think it will go better than adding a different off color to it all, ya know?"

"True."

"All right. SO...for red, I want geraniums and tea roses. For orange, daylilies and marigolds. For yellow… honey Dijon roses, zinnias, some yellow butterfly bush as a space filler of sorts, irises, and waterlilies. For the white and cream… probably lilies and a couple of roses."

"That will be soooo beautiful Hinata!"

"You think so? Not too much yellow?"

"Nah. I think that orange and red are such powerful colors that there doesn't need to be a whole lot of them to make an impact."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"On to decorations!"

She brought out a giant tote full of ribbons, candles, dye, lace, fabric, and other random things. They spend the rest of the day making pew bows, candles for the tables, arrangements for the tables and anything else they thought they might need. Hinata took Sakura home around 8:30 and her pinkette friend went to bed, tired from the long day.

 _That's great. We are so close to being done with this mission! I'm glad that I can plan my wedding and do all of it at the same time… it would break my heart if we were to fail this mission because of me. Week 8 Complete! 75% done with Operation: Distractions!_

Thanks so much for reading guys. I'm so very sorry about the late update, and it's only going to get worse I fear. (My college classes started today. Luckily I don't have class on Monday's or Fridays!)

Shout out to RoobieBooh! She is an awesome author on here… I do believe her fic is title SAVE ME REWRITE. (It's quite fantastic you should all go read it. I swear I wouldn't lie to you. It's only titled rewrite because there's another Save Me fic by her, but it's kind of hardcore and was hard to write so she started over! Anyway give her a chance it's lovely!)

I love all of you people who review! Like seriously every time I get an email from fanfiction I hope it's a review… and when it is my heart does a little leap thingy because I love hearing from you guys! Please give me your feedback! Doesn't have to be positive, I accept constructive criticism with open arms!

Happy reading!

Liz


	12. OD: Week 9 Helpless in Public

Hello everyone! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how long this took to get out! School is keeping me busy and I just got a new job! :) I promise to try and get better. Like I dunno one chapter a week? How does that sound? I'm also moving… so that makes everything just that much BETTER, right? Haha

I don't know if it was just me… but was everyone at zero viewers there for like a week? It's back but really aggravated me.

I guess a couple of strongly worded emails to the support email did the job, huh.

Well on with the story right?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, because if I had made these characters I probably would have centered the entire thing on Kakasaku romance.

WARNING: Adult content. This chapter is not as ….. bad…. As the previous chapters have been, but there are still scenes that are… you know… anyway. If you don't like lemons you probably should stop reading NOW. (But if you're reading this you've obviously read the previous chapters and I feel like I'm repeating myself ha).

END OF RANTING!

DISTRACTIONS CHAPTER 12

Operation Distractions Week 9 : Helpless in Public

Sakura woke up Monday morning and a thought dawned on her. _Oh shit. We need to throw Hinata a bachelorette party! I'll talk to Ino and Tenten… hehe…_ she mused over a few ideas while showering that morning for work. _We'll make it a night she'll never forget._

[Sakura]

[Hey Ino, when are you off this week? We need to give Hinata a bachelourette party!]

[Ino (Pig)]

[Oh carp! I'm backed up until Saturday getting everything ready with her flowers and stuff. Does that work for you?]

[Sakura]

[Yep. Think of a couple places we should go!]

[Ino (Pig)]

[I'll get back to you on that… Later, Forehead!]

 _Great. Saturday is my sexy day with Kakashi. Sadness._

[Sakura]

[Hey lover, I'm throwing Hinata a bachelorette party on Saturday. Won't be able to do anything kinky… what should we do?]

[SHLM]

[Hmm… that's terrible news. I think I might just have an idea, however. I'll bring a little something over tonight when I leave for home tonight. Don't worry love, your carnal desires won't go unfulfilled, I promise.]

 _Gulp._

[Sakura]

[I can't wait to see you, then!]

Sakura tucked her phone in her bag and left for work. Karin was waiting at their usual corner and they walked together.

"Hey Sakura… so I know you're usually super busy during the week… but … do you think we could meet up this Sunday? I'd like to ask you something."

"Okay? If it can really wait that long. I mean you could tell me now if it's dire..."

"No no. I wouldn't want to take up your time. Plus it would probably be better if I waited a little bit longer…"

"All right. Oh Hey! What are you doing this weekend? I'm throwing a bachelorette party for Hinata and you're more than welcome to come!"

"Um. Sure!"

The two finish walking to work and go their assigned ways for the day.

Kakashi left Sakura's apartment before she woke up, yet again. Just as he arrived he received a message from her about Saturday. She said she had some plans… _Well I guess that nullifies what I had in mind. Shit. Wait… maybe that could work… I'll go pick up a pair when I leave today… hehe…_ He tucked the phone away after a replied to his lover and saw Yamato on the porch, looking a bit haggard and downing water as if he were just tasting it for the first time.

"Um. Hey. Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, concerned for the man's well-being. The brunette game in a weak smile, but let it go when he saw it wasn't convincing the silver-haired man at all.

"The clones just take a lot out of me… Even one has been really hard the last few days. Surely you've noticed they have been working really slow or just gone sometimes?"

"I hadn't… but since you say it, I guess..."

"Anyway… I don't think I can do clones and work right now. Hell it took a miracle of willpower to get out of bed this morning."

"Well I guess the good thing about this is that we're almost done right?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm fairly certain everything's pretty much done inside, just a matter of decorating… assembling furniture when it arrives, maybe a few things with the outside, I dunno. Just random stuff. That and you could paint that symbol you just _love_ so much on a few things."

"Ugh..."

"Oh we also need to schedule an inspection…. Next week okay?"

"Sure, make the call. I need to move a couple things inside." Kakashi walked inside the house and listened to Yamato talk on the phone.

'Hello? Could you connect me to a building inspector?'

'Hi there. I'd like to set up a building inspection?'

'Yeah I'll wait.'

'The address is 915 Crow's Lane.'

'How does next Tuesday at 2:00 sound?'

'Thank you!'

The phone clicked shut and Kakashi pretended like he was putting away some books in a wall shelf.

"Hey Kakashi. 2 PM next Tuesday, ok?"

"Works for me."

The two were cut off by the appearance of a large moving truck outside the house. It had a gigantic logo of the hardware/furniture store plastered on its side, advertising their services. The truck stopped just in front of Kakashi's sidewalk.

A tall man with glasses and an afro stepped out of the truck and walked around towards them. The two had relocated to the porch and had questioning looks for the jumpsuit-clad man.

"Hey dude. We've got a delivery for one Mr. Hatake at this residence?"

Kakashi gave him a two finger wave,

"That would be me."

The man walked up to Kakashi and handed him the clipboard and a pen.

"That's for you to check off as we unload everything. Where would you like us to put it all?"

"Just in the living room right inside. It should all fit..."

The man and his coworker lifted up the back panel of the truck and started unloading.

Kakashi looked at his clipboard, mostly a list of check boxes:

_ NITE STAND 001

1 PC X 1

_ NITE STAND 002

3 PCS X 2

_ FL BDFRM

8 PCS X 2

_ LAMP SCNCE

_ FLOOR X 3

_ DESK X 5

_ LNGE FRME

3 PCS X 1

_CRIB/TOT FRM

10 PCS X 1

_ HIGH WNGBK CHR

2 PCS X 1

_ MAILBOX

3 PCS X 1

_ HSE #S

_9 X 1

_1 X 1

_5 X 1

_ PSNL 'NAME' BLCK

SET: HATAKE

: LIMESTONE

X 1 PC.

_BRICK

X CASE X 3

_ 3" NAIL X BOX

X 8

Kakashi marked each piece as it was unloaded into the house, everything fitting remarkably well in the living room. He signed off on the checklist and the men left. Kakashi and Yamato began by separating everything by room, which pieces go where, what should be left inside for now even though it belongs outside, etc. It seemed neither man was very good at following directions, even the simple step by step ones, as it took them five hours to attempt to put together a bed set. By the time the sun set they had managed to get one room done with assembly.

Kakashi had to leave soon, the store with his little 'surprise' closed at eight, and some nights earlier. He visited the store frequently enough, that when he walked in the owner saw his familiar frame and waved him into the back. _Oh man… now I feel like the most perverted old man ever. Ugh. Maybe I shouldn't come here so often._

In the back, Kakashi pretended to look around for a few minutes, and once he had spent a sufficient amount of time looking, he picked up what he came for, checked out, and left with the package tucked into his vest. Upon his arrival at Sakura's apartment he walked in to his woman lying on the couch in an awkward position. Her legs were up against the wall and her head hanging off the edge of the couch. Her hands were holding a copy of green Icha Icha. She was dressed in a pair of itty bitty shorts and one of his shirts that had settled around her waist, exposing a patch of midriff. Sakura noticed him and closed the book before turning her body to face him,

"Hey baby. How was work today?"

"Long as usual. I got you a present, but you have to wait til Saturday to open it. It'll be in the Box when you are allowed to see it." Kakashi went to her room, tossed the box in The Box, then returned to the living room.

"Ok then."

"I can trust you not to peek, riggght?"

"Of course, darling." Sakura told him with a sexy wink.

"Oh that's too bad, I would have to give such a naughty girl a spanking, no?"

"Well if that's how you're going to be, maybe I should go peek. I am pretty naughty..."

A growl escaped Kakashi's lips as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I think we might be able to arrange something…."

Kakashi took he rhand and led his sexy lover to their bed, where he 'punished' her over and over again…

Tuesday was just another day for Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi brought another box of personal items to the house before he finished assembling everything with Yamato. Now all that was left was the décor and what large furniture items he still needed from his own apartment. A few of the rooms would still be really empty, but that was in hopes of having Sakura's contributions.

Tuesday Afternoon

"Kakashi," Yamato said with exhaustion, "I think I'm done."

"Okay. Seems like a good place to cut off for the day. See ya tomorrow then!"

"No, Kakashi. I mean I'm done here. Let's face it, I'm physically and mentally drained, and you don't _really_ need me for anything else that needs to get done. I really just need to sleep for like two weeks."

"Oh. Well. Yeah that's cool too. See ya later."

"Be sure to invite me to the wedding." Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah. Will do." He returned to his work, and Yamato walked away.

Kakashi walked inside the house, feeling nostalgic, the memories of his father's last years and some of the terror he had experienced on that last night were there, haunting him. And if he looked just a little deeper, there was also a sensation of warmth and love, his mother's face and her presence. Kakashi sighed, he wanted the house to be filled once again with mirth, and vowed he would do everything he could to make it happen with Sakura Haruno by his side.

He walked upstairs to the Master bedroom, still quite empy, and sat on the air mattress. He pulled the plug and let it deflate under him. Kakashi sat there, thinking of his life, how much had changed over the last several months and how much he hoped would continue to change in the future. It was all because of Sakura. She had completely altered his life and he didn't want her to leave him. _I don't really know what I'd do with out her now. It's like she's become a part of me._ His phone rang in his pocket, and the display showed an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Is this Hatake-san?"

"Yes, this is he. With whom am I speaking?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, this is Mr. Miyazaki with Whispers of the Heart jewelry store! I was just calling to see if you wanted to come by before we closed? Your ring is ready for pick up!"

"Oh thank you! I will be there in a few minutes."

Kakashi ran to the jewelry store, hoping to make it before they closed. When he arrived, the store was still open. _Thank goodness._

"I'm here!" He said to the jeweler.

"Good evening, Hatake-san, you are here! So quickly!"

"All right then. Can I see it?"

"Of course, Sir."

The jeweler pulled out a small worn black velvet box, and opened it to reveal his mother's wedding ring, restored to its former glory. It had been perfectly cleaned and polished to a gleam. New diamonds were inserted to replace the missing ones, and it looked perfect. There weren't any other words to describe it. No wonder the store had such a title, when someone receives a piece from their store, it's like the giver let their heart whisper sweet nothings into the very essence of it before giving it away. So beautiful… it would be life changing.

"You've done a remarkable job sir, how much do I owe you for this masterpiece?"

"Cleaning is 20, plus resizing is another 30… and then there's new diamonds, I'd say about... 100. It was a pleasure working on this piece to be sure."

"Surely it would be more than that..."

"Sir, I sincerely enjoyed working on this ring just as much as I'm sure your woman will enjoy receiving and wearing it. I'd love to do it for free, but on paper you know how that looks..."

"You've done me a great service, Sir. I will be sure to visit you again." He took the proper amount out of his wallet, paid the gentleman, and took the box with him.

The man waved as Kakashi left,

"Be sure to come see us again soon!"

The tiny box felt extremely heavy in his pocket as he walked back to the house. _What will I do if she says no? Don't think like that… of course she'll say yes, right?_

On Wednesday evening, Sakura's little living room had become a brainstorming session. Around her were Ino, Tenten and Karin. Karin wasn't a bridesmaid, but Sakura insisted that she come as she was going to the bachelorette party.

"All right ladies! What should we do for Hinata's bachelorette party!? It _has_ to be amazing." Ino gushed to the other ladies.

Tenten suggested male strippers, secretly a pervert with her friends.

Karin suggested going to a dance club,

and Ino took the ideas and smashed them together.

"I've got it ladies. Lets take her to a dance club where they have male strippers. Sounds like a nice rowdy time to completely break Hinata's shell. Wouldn't want her being all shy on her honeymoon, now would we?" She winked and everyone laughed.

 _How exciting. I could be having delicious sexy time with my lover, but now I have to go to a male strip club. I hope Kakashi's surprise is a good one._

[Sakura]

[We're taking Hinata to a male strip club. I'm not sure how I got into this…]

[SHLM]

[Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure you will make the best of it. Just don't grind too hard on the strippers. Ha ha. Besides… isn't it all about Hinata?]

 _I wonder if Sakura forgot that Sunday was my birthday… I hope she won't be too hungover for fun times with me. After all… I'm sure my friends want to take me out for drinks… But there's no way to ask without upsetting anyone. Oh well._

Saturday came around and Kakashi was back on the kitchen floor, painting tile. _I'm certain she forgot._ The man sighed and went back to working.

[MCB]

[We're getting ready to leave for the club. Can I have my present?]

[SHLM]

[Yes you may. Tell me once you have opened it.]

[Kakashi… how are panties that have… this stuff… going to help me?]

[Did you put them on?]

[Yes.]

[Did you notice you don't have a remote to do anything?]

[…]

[That's because I have it. And I can turn it on _at any point_ I wish. Isn't that great!?]

[You're evil.]

[You know you could always just take it off if you don't want it.]

[No, you went to the trouble of buying it…]

[Are you sure you aren't just excited about being a little helpless in public? Uncontrollable sexual desire?]

[…]

[How long until you ladies go out?]

[We've got about half an hour, but the ladies are all meeting at my place before we go, so right now I'm just alone.]

Kakashi took the remote out of his pocket and pushed the main on button. The remote was a panel of several buttons and sliders.

From top to bottom:

ON OFF

Vibration: ON OFF

LOW MED HIGH

(Slider)

Pattern: CONSTANT

PULSE

RANDOM

Dildo: SMALL

DEFAULT

LARGE

LARGER

Rotate: ON OFF

Pump: ON OFF

SLOW

MEDIUM

FAST

(Slider optional)

 _What should I torture her with first? I'm so terrible._

Kakashi turned the vibration on the lowest setting.

[MCB]

[Oh I see how this works. Dick.]

[Kakashi]

[Do you? Do you _realllly_?]

He turned the vibration on high and the pump action on medium for 10 seconds then turned it all off.

[MCB]

[What is this?]

[Kakashi]

[Fun.]

Kakashi put his phone down and started to push the buttons in random order, giving Sakura about a minute in between buttons. His phone buzzed and he ignored it. It was most likely Sakura. He would check them later, for now he didn't want to be swayed by anything she said. About 20 minutes later he turned everything off again. His phone buzzed again before he looked at any of them.

[MCB]

[Kakashi…]

[Stop this, it's torture]

[No! Don't stop! Please!?]

[Oh FUCK]

[Jesssuuuss CHRIST, I've came twice already!]

[Mmm…]

[Why'd you stop?]

Kakashi waited another half an hour before he turned the pumping up again on the toy. _She'll be at the club by now._ … He envisioined Sakura dancing with her friends, a big dildo filling up and pumping in and out of her pussy, perhaps her grinding on a stranger to get more contact. Cumming on the dance floor, so many people around. The thought made him hard, and luckily there wasn't too much tile left to do, so he washed out the brush and put the supplies away. Then he ran upstairs to get off to his pink haired love.

Kakashi had gotten off and was now playing a game with the remote and Icha Icha. Every time certain words were said in the book, he would turn the toy up for a minute, then turn it off. Needless to say, those words were very common in this book.

[MCB]

[Kakashiii…. Enough. I'm buzzed and can barely walk and it's not the alcohol that's making me sway. I need you to fuck me. Like now. I'm home.]

[Kakashi]

[Are the other girls at your place?]

[MCB]

[No.]

[Kakashi]

[Your wish is my command, milady.]

He walked to her apartment, constantly playing with the levels on the remote, hoping she hadn't taken it off. Kakashi opened the door to the apartment and found her naked on her bed, all except the wildly fucking panties, writing in pleasure.

"Hello lover." Kakashi said while pulling a length of cord out of the Box. She met his eyes and he saw the cloudy lust in them. He tied her to the bed, one wrist at a time. Sakura was slightly delirious, from the constant orgasms and from a little alchohol, so she didn't question him. Kakashi peeled the panties off of her sticky cunt, the dildo slipping out with a wet fwip. His cock was hard and ready for her. He slowly pushed in, the wetness of her pulling him in. Kakashi began slowly fucking her, with long deep thrusts, his balls against her ass as he thrust into her. He was getting close and could sense she was as well, the friction of her walls was pushing him over the edge, and with a mangled cry of ecstacy, they came together. Kakashi collapsed on her chest before rolling off and untying her hands.

Sakura looked up, her deep jade eyes twinkling in that afterglow of sex.

"Mmm… darling… Happy birthday."

Kakashi froze.

 _She remembered._

"I love you so much, Sakura."

"Love you too, deary."

Sakura smiled and kissed him, the taste of fruity alcohol still on her lips. She snuggled into his chest and drifted into sleep. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

When Sakura awoke it was already ten AM. _It's Kakashi's birthday! I have to… bake him a cake or something right? Maybe I should invite all his friends over for drinks? That would be super nice right? Maybe… Kurenai and Asuma and Gai and Genma … well my apartment is pretty small… we should probably leave it at that._ She picked up a pair of shorts and a tank top. The weather was just starting to lose its edge, and she wanted to use the opportunity while it existed. Sakura threw her hair up in a ponytail and left the house for the necessary items she would need for the party.

 _Let's see… definitely need a cake mix… what was his favorite kind again? Strawberry? I wonder when Karin wants to come over… I'll just have her come over while I'm preparing everything._

[Sakura]

[Hey girl. It's Sakura! Anyway, you said you wanted to come over and talk, so how about you come over in a couple hours? ]

[Karin]

[Sounds good. See ya then!]

Sakura continued to the grocery store. _Ok, I will also need eggs, butter, umm… some candles? Hmm… alcohol for sure. I'll get some beer and vodka maybe? Maybe I'll get some other stuff for mixing._ She arrived at the store and grabbed a cart. _I better invite the friends before they're busy or something._

[Sakura]

[Group Message: Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma]

[Hello! I'd like to invite you to Kakashi's birthday party tonight! It'll start at 8PM in apartment 207 of Ms. Rinahara's apartments!]

[Gai]

[I'm so proud of you! Taking advantage of your youth! I WILL BE THERE! ]

[Kurenai]

[We will make an appearance, thank you for inviting us! See you this evening. :) - Kurenai & Asuma]

[Genma]

[I will be there. Thanks for the heads up.]

Sakura smiled as she drifted down the aisles, picking up everything she needed for the evening. _That was easy enough,_ _I'm glad none of them had anything going on._ She left the grocery store and walked home, hoping to see Karin soon. _I hope it's nothing serious that's wrong with her… she makes me worry._ Once she arrived at her apartment and let herself inside, her phone rang.

[Karin]

[Hey girl. I'll be at your place soon.]

[Sakura]

[Awesome! Can't wait to see you!]

She slipped on an apron and started preparing the cake. She had decided on a jello cake, gathered all the required ingredients, and whipped them up in a bowl. A knock on her door brought her from her work. It was Karin.

"Hey girly! Come in! Come in! It's Kakashi's birthday, so I'm throwing him a party." Her redhead friend smiled at that,

"How nice of you! I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. A little nervous but overall, pretty okay. And you?"

"I'm good. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well… I would like you to probe me again… This time for a different reason." _No shit. She's pregnant?!_ Sakura's eyes widened and lit up.

"Do you think-?" Karin nodded vigorously, a smile plastered on her face. Sakura sat down on her couch and had her friend join her. She took the redhead's hand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and allowing her chakra to flow through her into Karin. The transaction was much smoother than last time, since she just did a probe on her like a month ago. As her chakra ran through Karin's channels, a shiver ran through her friend's body.

"You good?"

"Y-yeah, it's just cold. Ha ha..."

"Just relax, it's totally cool." Karin took a deep breath and sat back a little further on the couch. Sakura worked through her channels until she reached Karin's reproductive organs. She slowed down and moved super slow. After a few minutes she sensed what she had been idley looking for. A tiny tiny chakra signature that wasn't Karin's. It was sort of like hers, but also different, in a subtle way. Her heart did a little flutter in her chest. _She's definitely pregnant!_

"Congratulations, Mrs. Uchiha! You are PREGNANT!" Karin smiled wide, and threw her arms around Sakura. She hugged Karin back, albeit a little less excited than she was. An instant later a tiny sprout of envy started germinating in her mind. _Am I jealous? I should be happy for her… I mean this is what she wants! But… if I'm really honest with myself, I just wish I was her. I wonder if Kakashi even wants kids. He had a pretty traumatic childhood from what I know. I mean losing both parents so young… I wouldn't blame him if that was his reasoning for not having them, I mean who wants to make a child go through their life without a parent? He knows what it feels like. I admire him even more for basically raising himself, and being such a great man at the end of it too! Maybe I can talk him into it though. I bet our kids would be soooo cute._

Sakura let her arms slip away. She gave her friend a fake smile, and being caught up in the happiness, Karin didn't notice.

"How are you going to tell Sasuke?"

"I think I'll just tell him. I mean he said that he wanted to be a father some day right? If he gets upset I'll just tell him about the low egg count thing. I'll make him see reason. I'm sure he'll catch my happiness."

"I hope so!"  
"Do you think it'll have red hair? I think that would be pretty cool." Karin smiled to herself, her mind drifting away from their conversation. She didn't notice when Sakura's smile faded and was replaced with a hint of sadness. Her hand drifted down to her still-flat belly and she mused to herself what her child would look like.

"I think I'm going to go home and talk to Sasuke now. Have a great day Sakura! And thank you so much! Tell Kakashi happy birthday for me, okay?"

Sakura waved at her friend and promised she would pass the message along to Kakashi. _Better get back to cake making. Even if my mood has soured just a bit._ She returned to the kitchen and put the batter through a mixer for proper consistency. The snake of envy left her mind and has curled tightly around her heart. Kakashi peeked around the corner of the hallway, giving her a view of his dazzling bedhead.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"What's got you down, my sweet? Shouldn't today be happy?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." _No you're not._

"I can tell from that fake smile that you're putting on that you are damn well not okay. My dear… just tell me. Is it about what you and Karin were just talking about?"

Sakura looked into the spinning bowl of batter, avoiding his gaze.

"Maybe."

Kakashi walked around the kitchen counter and turned her around. He got on his knees in front of her, only wearing a pair of shorts he had fallen asleep in. His hands lifted up her shirt and he kissed her tummy. He looked up at her with warm, loving eyes.

"Are you feeling a bit…. Empty? In here?" Sakura remained silent, her heart doing a little flip flop. _How could he possibly know… He even sounds happy? Maybe he does want kids! . . . Don't hope for things that might not have any base Sakura. Those hopes may be crushed._ Sakura's inner thoughts were shut up by Kakashi's deep voice.

"I think that…. Maybe one day in the future… we might be able to fix that problem." _Ha! I win! He does want kids!_ She wanted to jump for joy. Her body was sizzling with excitement, and she was stunned.

"Do you… do you really mean it?"

"Well yeah. BUT a few things have to happen first. We would obviously have to be married….

Um… I don't know anything else holding us back actually," He rose to his feet and circled her body with his arms.

"Why wouldn't I want kids with you, my dear," Kakashi whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "I haven't been using protection for a reason." And with that thought he let go of her and walked back to the bedroom. Sakura was left in shock. Her knees were weak. _Well shit, I guess that means I can stop doing any contraception measures… Of course it'll take a few weeks for my body to go back to its normal cycle… but that's not a problem, we have endless time._

The cake was done mixing. Sakura took a pan out of the drawer under the oven and sprayed a layer of non-stick Vegalene in it. She then took a spatula and poured the mix into the pan. She had preheated the oven before Karin arrived, so it was already heated and ready for the cake. After the cake was put into the oven for bake, she set a timer and started making the jello for it. She hummed while she worked.

 _You really stuck your neck out there Kakashi… if you had guessed wrong about any of that… she probably would have left you right there. A lot of women don't want kids right away and wow… just wow. . . . I know… but isn't it great that she basically said she wants them too? And if it's a condition to be married before… than she'll definitely say yes! She was baking a cake just now wasn't she. Looks like she really didn't forget! I wonder if she has anything else planned?_ _Should I leave? Or help her plan? Eh whatever. I think I'll just shower and read some Icha Icha._ Kakashi picked up one of the shirts he had left there and went to shower in her bathroom. _Maybe she'll come in for some surprise birthday sex…. . You'd like that wouldn't you, Kakashi. Such a pervert. . . Who isn't on some level?_ He turned the hot water on and slipped off his shorts before getting in. _I'll make sure to get really clean just in case she does decide to come join me. Mmm… I bet Sakura is super sexy when wet… the water making her nipples all hard… making her skin wet and slick. So easy to slide into…_ Kakashi noticed he was sporting an erection for his sweet candy-haired woman. _I really hope she comes to join me. I haven't had shower sex in foreeeverrr…_ He heard the door open to the bathroom and he froze. A tiny, yet deadly, hand pulled the shower curtain back and Sakura joined him.

"Would you like a little birthday present, my love?"

"That depends, will I like it?"

"I sure as hell hope so." Sakura grabbed his cock, and stroked her hand up and down his shaft. She kissed his chest and moved down, inch by little inch, until she was on her knees in front of him, soaking wet and sexy as hell. Her pink her stuck to her body and breasts. Her little pink nipples were poking out of her perky tits. They begged for his touch, but he let her call the shots. She licked his shaft from balls to the tip, then sucked just the top in her mouth, caving her cheeks to suck as hard as possible. His legs shook uncontrollably with the sensitivity. Kakashi resisted the urge to put his hands on her head and take control. All too soon he felt a familiar curl in his loins. Sakura felt him tighten up and began sucking harder and taking more of him into her mouth. When he was on edge, he took her head and pushed her all the way down as he unloaded in her mouth. A tiny droplet leaked out the corner of her mouth, and when he was finished he scooped up the little amount that had spilled and let her lick it off his finger. She gave him a big smile.

"Did you enjoy your little present?"

"Yes I did, my love."

"I'm afraid I have to get out now to check on the cake. Would you like me to wear anything in particular today?"

"Hmm… how about… nothing but the apron you cook in until just before guests are supposed to start arriving?"

Sakura nodded and got out of the shower. She toweled herself off and left the bathroom.

 _I am such a lucky guy. What did I ever do to deserve her?_

When Kakashi left the shower, Sakura had finished baking the cake and was completing the final step of the jello before she added the hot liquid to the cake. She then covered the whole thing and put it on a shelf in her fridge. She more than purposely bent over for him, showing Kakashi her tight round ass. He gave her cheeks a single firm spank before taking a seat at her table. _It's settled, I think I'll have her wear that all the time._ _I mean …. if she will._ _She is so sexy. God damn._

Just before the party was supposed to start, Sakura went to her bedroom and put on a teal and black short dress. She pulled the cake out of the fridge and frosted it, putting 'Happy 35th Birthday' on it in little loopy letters of red frosting. _I'm sure he'll love that '35' part. Hehehe…_ A bit of frosting dripped on her finger and she licked it off before taking out several little paper plates, forks, spoons, and glasses. It was going to be a great party for Kakashi! She set the cake on the table and they waited for his guests to arrive.

Right at eight, Gai arrived, toting a six pack of beer and some pictures of Kakashi and himself doing some sort of shenanigan competition. Kurenai and Asuma joined them shortly after, bringing a bottle of Sweet Revenge (mostly for the ladies, haha). The last one to arrive was Genma, at almost 8:30. Everyone had been waiting for him, and they griped at him when he finally got there.

"Where were you Genma? You got somewhere more important that you needed to be?"

"Pfft. No… anyway. I'm here now. What's it to you?"

They waved his assholishness off and sang a totally off-key and embarassing Happy Birthday to Kakashi. He thanked them and cut everyone a slice of cake. Sakura opened the case of beer in her fridge and passed everyone a can. Everyone ate their cake and they had a good time. Kurenai and Sakura got 'white girl wasted' you could say, and passed out on Sakura's couch. Genma got all butthurt, being the only single person at the party and left early. (Apparently Gai's woman in Suna had come through and they had been dating for a few weeks.) Gai left with Genma, just to be sure he got home alright, and that left Asuma and Kakashi alone.

"How have you guys been, Kakashi?"

"Yeah… I guess we've been fine? Eh. I dunno. If I tell ya something will you keep it between us? Like pinky promise and everything."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me. And before you say anything, I know we've only been dating a pretty short amount of time… but I'm serious about her. I want to start a family with her… and to be honest… I'm not getting any younger. And another thing? I've been renovating the house."

Asuma was shocked.

"Seriously? Wow. That must have been hard for you. How long have you been working on it?"

"Two months now… in fact we're almost finished too. I think there's only a few minor details for me to do and then it'll be done. I intend to propose to her in the backyard under the stars."

"You're such a closet romantic, Kakashi. Always have been. Ha. But hey good for you man, you need a woman in your life. And I can tell she makes you happy. I'm happy for you too. I guess not to be EXTREMELY repetitive but Happy birthday to you too."

"Thanks for being there for me, man."

"No problem, Kakashi. We'll always be there for you guys. Have you thought about planning the wedding too?"

"Some… sort of. I know we don't want a HUGE wedding, just a handful of friends and such, ya know?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. So who you thinking?"

"Well obviously you and Kurenai and your little one, and… actually… I'd like to ask you to be my best man. You really are my best friend and have always been there for me. And it was either you or Gai. You are definitely the safer choice ha. Anyway. Probably Tsunade and Jiraiya. Obviously Sakura is going to invite her friends… probably Ino, uh… Tenten?, probably Karin, Hinata obviously… hmm… and they'll probably bring people with them… then I think my other guys will be Gai and Genma. He may be an asshole but he's still my friend."

" I hear you. Sounds like a nice small party."

"Yeah."

"I hear Hinata is getting married next week."

"Yeah, she's finally tying the knot with Naruto. I mean who didn't see that one coming, right?"

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, Sakura's her Maid of Honor, plus I'm pretty sure I'm a witness for Naruto or some shit like that."

"That's pretty cool. I bet it will be a nice little ceremony."

"Knowing the Hyuuga family, it will be anything but small. Super expensive and lavish… and all that."

"I guess we'll see."

"How about you? Are you and Kurenai going?"

"I don't even know if we got an invite! Ha ha! But we probably did and will."

"I'll see you there then," Kakashi looked over to their women asleep on the couch,

"I don't want to wake them up..."

"I don't either."

"Well I'm going to put this stuff away… then hit the hay. Do you wanna wake Kurenai up or crash here?"

"Get me a pillow and I should be good on the floor."

"Cool."

Kakashi grabbed him a pillow and a blanket from Sakura's closet and handed them to Asuma. He thanked him and found a comfy spot on the floor. Kakashi put the lid on Sakura's cake pan and slid it in the fridge, followed by the half full alcohol bottles. He then put all the empty beer cans in the trash and went to bed himself.

 _A pretty good birthday if I do say so myself._

Thanks for reading guys!

Again I am seriously sorry for taking so long with this chapter. And if you didn't notice it only covered a week! D: sorry but I got this far typed up and I was like ugh I still have 16 more pages in my notebook…. I'll just give it to them separately.

Originally I didn't write anything for Kakashi's birthday. It was a last minute change. Ooops! Surprise! Haha.

Also… Hinata's wedding is going to be glorious so it deserves its own chapter. :)

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

(8000 people have read this. So cool. It makes me happy.)

Life is super crazy. I should have the next chapter up in less than a week. Hopefully.

*fingers crossed *

Thanks again for reading! Review!

I love hearing from you!

Hehe…

S/O to RoobieBooh, my awesome author friend on here. She's totally cool and has a freaking fantastic fic on here. GO READ IT.

Bye Bye now!

-Liz

10/12 edit:

Hello.

Im super aware that I'm being a slowpoke loser on the next chapter right now...and I apologize for that. But I recently moved and I'm not exactly sure where my notebook with this story went. Also college life is busy and its kakasaku month ... Maybe I'll get something out for you guys.

I'm terribly sorry please forgive me.

Oh by the way I kind of forgot what I was doing with this... But I promise I'm trying to get back on track.

Hinatas wedding is going ta be gorgeous!

That is all please allow me to tax your patience further.


	13. The WeddingOD: The End is Near

Distractions Chapter 13!

IN WHICH HINATA GETS MARRIED~~~~~~~~~~!

The Wedding/A Joining of Two Hearts

Operation Distractions is coming to an end!

Alright guys. I'm really sorry about how long it has taken me to write this chapter. Believe me I am so sorry.

Midterms just got over and I have a little time right now… sort of. (I really should be in the sculpture lab but oh well I suppose.)

I also apologize for taking so long after I promised a new chapter in a few days. Like that was really mean of me. Sorry.

I hope you love this chapter!

(The end is coming and if you have any suggestions or specific scenes you'd like to see in the epilogue mention it in a review or PM!)

As always your criticism, be it positive or negative, is greatly appreciated!

Enjoy!

/AN

It was finally time. The preparations for Hinata's wedding were getting started. RSVP calls had been received and starting Monday, final calls were made. It was sizing up to be the biggest event in Konoha since the last Chuunin exam. It felt like just about everyone in Konoha and the surrounding kingdoms was invited. There was Hinata's entire family, main and side branches alike working for the big day, the 'Rookie 9' as they were once known, their significant others, teachers, elders, and of course all of Naruto's friends and acquaintances. When they had first talked about how many people would be there, Hinata had thought perhaps 200. Turns out there will most likely be about 500. Sakura was spending every waking moment with Hinata or contacting some person about some aspect of the wedding and its preparation. The Hyuuga estate was a raging mess, people were scurrying everywhere. Hinata and Naruto were busy planning their honeymoon in the Land of Waves. Basically… controlled chaos.

Monday morning, Kakashi hired a moving truck to help clean out the very last of his things. Most of it was large furniture. Everything was loaded into the van and on his way out, Kakashi grabbed his ratty old welcome mat. It was little more than tatters now, but had slight sentimental value. He took one last look at the empty apartment, then turned to leave. For the last time. The moving company helped him unload everything from the truck, making his day go a lot faster. Kakashi thanked them and sent them on their way. There wasn't a whole lot left for him to do before everything would be ready for her, for them, for their (hopeful) future family.

He laid the old mat on the back doorstep, leaving one that had 'Hatake' emblazoned on it for the front door. _Not much left now. A few of the things I ordered haven't come in yet, but otherwise it's just Sakura's additions. That is…. IF she decides to join me. God I hope she says yes, I don't want to live in this big house all alone. I mean I could… but it really would be a lot better with her in it._

Kakashi spent the rest of the day rearranging furniture and putting things away. Before calling it a night, Kakashi made a final walkthrough to make sure everything was ready for the inspection the next day. He locked up the house and went to Sakura's for the night, slightly antsy about the inspection.

 _If I don't pass I'll have to put off my plans… and of course try and talk Yamato back into coming over to help… that would be a one big pain in the ass. Sure it would be worth it… but just one giant pain in the ass._ He laid down in Sakura's bed and fell asleep before he even took off his shoes.

 _It's 1:45… only a few more minutes until I can get this formality out of the way. Yamato did an excellent job working on this house. I'm sure it'll pass… Why are you the one worrying about time all of a sudden? Aren't you the guy who is pretty much habitually late?… Important things call for a little more reliability. I'm sure people will be less angry at me for it anyway…_ Kakashi pulled his beaten up copy of Icha Icha Paradise out of his vest and flipped through it. He attempted to focus on the words but they just weren't sticking right now.

 _1:55_

… _._

 _1:57_

…

 _1:59._

A small silver car pulled up outside of his home, and a tall woman with short brown hair and tribal earrings stepped out. In her hair was a black headband with a small white jewel in the front. She was wearing a dark navy pencil skirt and matching jacket, with a flouncy blouse underneath. On her feet were dark brown dress shoes. She looked every bit her job, right down to the clipboard under her arm and the paperwork attached to it.

"Hello Hatake-san! Are you ready for an inspection?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Miss-?"

"Ms. Mononoke. At your service."

"Nice to meet you. Guess we better get started."

"Yes. I can tell this is going to go well. You respect the spirits of nature."

 _What? Respect the spirits of nature? Whatever. If it helps me pass then I don't care._

"I am particularly excited to see the backyard after our walkthrough."

Kakashi unlocked the front door and let them inside. They made a quick walkthrough of the house, looking at mechanics of it all, inspecting outlets, wiring, plumbing, etc. She didn't say a word the entire time. Once they finally reached the back door to the patio, she pepped up. _What a strange woman…_

They stepped out to the backyard and a huge smile lit up the woman's face.

"It's like I'm back home...oh how lovely sir. I feel like I'm in the forest again. Even the spirits are here," she looked away from him and whispered to herself,

"what a great sign. Perhaps the world is coming back to us after all..."

"All right. So did the house pass?"

The woman was shaken out of her fantastical musings.

"Of course!" She picked up her clupboard and handed it and a pen to Kakashi,

"Just sign on the lign on the bottom and we can be done here! I must say you have a beautiful for-eh-yard… I've seen in a while!"

"Thanks…?"

"Thank you for your time!"

The woman followed Kakashi out the gate to the front and walked to her car. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was a white wolf in the backseat of her car. _Oh shit. This can't go well._ He was going to warn her just as she was reaching for the door handle, but to his surprise she reached into the backseat and petted it! _Probably some sort of summoning contract… weird. I've never seen her around before… I'm not complaining though, at least I passed. Phew. Guess I should probably head over to Naruto's place and see if he needs any help._

The rest of Kakashi's week was spent preparing for Naruto's wedding. As his witness, there were some things he had to do. Wednesday was the rehearsal dinner!

At the rehearsal dinner everything seemed fine, and just downright smooth. Well. Not everything.

Not Sasuke.

He didn't show.

No one could get ahold of him. Sakura tried calling and messaging Karin but no answer and someone who went to their house didn't get a response either. _How weird._ They decided to just make the best of it, and asked Kakashi to do it in his place. After that it was just going through the motions and it went splendidly.

Sakura's duties as Maid of Honor were extensive. On Thursday, she spent all day at the Hyuuga estate, having been given the weekend off an all. There were so many things for her to do! All of the outdoor and indoor decorations had to be made and all of the food preparations had to be made, you can't cook for 500 people in a handful of hours! She spent the day running from place to place, helping out and making sure everything was going as smooth as it could be.

Outdoors, enough chairs had to be set up for all of the guests to sit, decorations had to be placed and hung, and the altar had to be place and decorated. The chairs were all ornately designed wrought iron chairs painted creamy white. They had red orange seat cushions and were beautiful for the wedding. On the end of each row was gauzy orange ribbon with beads hanging from it. In all of the trees surrounding the courtyard, paper lanterns were hung. Sakura and a couple helpers drug the heavy wooden altar to the front of the courtyard and threw a long red-orange runner over it. A lattice-work arbor was erected to finish the scene. The aisle was decorated with a thick red carpet, perfect for any woman getting married. Once they were finished it looked like an exquisite scene from any festival or carnival. They were proud of it and moved on to the next room to decorate.

The reception was going to be held in the largest room in the Hyuuga household. The ballroom. It was large enough to accustom a thousand dancing couples, so it would definitely be large enough for those who wished to stay for the festivities. Sakura and her helpers had their work cut out for them in this room. Tables had to be set up, decorated, and numbered all according to diagram. And of course there had to be enough tables for all of the guests to be seated comfortably as well as one long table for the wedding party. If they seated 5 at a table, that would still leave them 100 tables. _Best get started I guess!_ Sakura thought to herself when they saw how much still needed to be done. Beyond setting the tables up, several decorations around the room were needed. (The taste of the original builders was very… bland. The architecture may be beautiful in most places, but the walls had no artwork and were completely blank.) Just as her team of decorators were pulling the tables out to start setting up, Ino walked in to join them.

"Hey, Sakura. Looks like you could use a little help!"

"Well, now that you mention it, your help would be much appreciated!"

"No problem. But really I need to talk to you about some things before the wedding, so this seemed as good of opportunity as any."

The two women took a table from a rack hidden in the wall, each holding one side and unfolding legs once they got to where it was needed.

"So what's up Ino?"

Ino pulled the last table lag out and they turned it over,

"It's actually about Sasori."

"Ooooo! Did you finally get somewhere?"

"I did! I asked him out."

"How did it go? What did he say?"

"He said yes of course. Anyway. I invited him to the wedding. That's not a bad idea right?"

"Of course not! He'll probably get to know you best around friends that you've been with a long time."

"That's a good way of putting it I suppose."

Sakura pulled the table diagram out from her pocket and assessed their progress with the table layout. The helpers had already set up two others and were following the diagram as well. _I guess I don't have to worry about wooping anyone into shape today! Yes!_ They set up another table and talked.

"So I'm hoping this goes well."

"Well it should, you're a lucky catch for any man!"

"You think so?"

"I know so, silly. Anyway, what are you going to do if it does go well? Go on another date? Huh huh?"

"Well yeah."

"You know… if you don't want to go on a date alone with him just yet, I could always ask Kakashi about it, maybe set up a double movie date?"

"You'd do that for me? I really like this guy I don't want to screw it up."

"Of course, what are friends for anyway?"

The two continued setting up tables in silence after that, making it a competition. They kept betting on who would set up more tables by the end. It ended in a tie, so that got them nowhere. Ino helped her set up a few red-orange decorations around the room, then set up the table decorations. It was a long day for them. The ballroom took the longest to decorate and they didn't finish before seven that night.

Once the decorating was done they both left the estate and went straight home to their beds.

It was Friday morning. Hinata and Naruto's big day. The event of the season. _Everyone_ would be there. Sakura woke up around five AM to start her preparations for the day. There were so many things that needed to be done! All of the women in the ceremony gathered in one of the small tea/sitting rooms in Hinata's wing of the mansion. There was Hinata, her younger sister Hanabi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, the flower girl, the two little girls that would hold up her train, and of course the hairdressers, makeup artists and the seamstress to assemble Hinata's dress properly. There was a professional hairdresser (for Hinata), three of her assistants and three make up women.

Hinata's hairdresser started working right away, and her assistants on the main bridesmaids. Sakura's approached her and led her to a salon chair.

"Let's get started shall we!?"

"You sure are peppy this early in the morning! Wow!" The woman gave her a smile and smacked her chewing gum. _Oh boy. I sure hope I can be patient about a gum smacker._ Each of the bridesmaids took about an hour to have their hair tugged to and fro, styled and restyled. Their hair was all done the same for the sake of consistency. It was done into an ornate updo, braids spiraling around each other in an elaborate Hyuuga clan symbol. When Hinata was finished, all of the other women were astounded at the beauty of her, just her haid done up, no makeup or dress yet. The top layer of her hair was whirled in a braid reminiscent of Naruto's Uzumaki clan symbol. It wrapped around her head with small orange flowers woven in periodically. Underneath, her long locks were curled into cascading beautiful barrel curls, each one containing a tiny braid in itself. Not yet put in her hair were two silver combs with embedded sapphires. They would go with the veil, very last.

Make up was next, not taking near as long as the hair, but still fairly long. Sakura took a small break from the room to check up on the rest of the preparations (as well as escape the stench of strong hairspray). In the hall was a familiar face waiting for her.

"Hello there, lovely." Her lover, Kakashi cooed.

"Hey you! Don't you have somewhere to be right now? The ceremony is coming up so quick!"

"Heh. Nice to see you too. Hmph," He pouted, covered by his mask yet still so clear. " I wanted to come see you! Plus if I'm not careful in where I 'help' -cough cough- hide -cough cough- they'll send me to the kitchen! I wouldn't want to ruin my suit! I paid good money for this like 10 years ago..."

"Pfft. I guess not. I better get back to my duties though, I'll see you later."

She walked down the hall away from him.

"Just tell me what you needed to go do and I'll handle it."

"All right. Go outside and see if you can find the ring bearer. Tell him he needs to go see Naruto. Go to the kitchen and see the progress of their cooking. Ask if everything is on track-"

"I have to go to the kitchen anyway?"

"Yes, now in half an hour the Yamanaka flower truck should be here, and you need to be at the delivery door out back to receive them. All of the flowers for the wedding will be there and you CANNOT be late! I expect you to be back here with flowers and a report in an hour."

"Yes ma'am!" He turned and powerwalked down the hall away from her.

 _Such a silly man. Even if he were a tiny bit late I'm sure Ino's mother wouldn't mind. It wouldn't really be a wedding without a bouquet right?_ _… You are so evil Sakura. . . Shut up it's fine._ Sakura turned back and walked back into the hairspray-contaminated room. Her make-up artist was waiting for her and shoved her in her chair.

"My dear! You need to get over here right now! We have so much that needs to be done!"

 _I didn't think I needed that much makeup. Calling me ugly?_ *twitch twitch *

The woman spent all of twenty minutes dolling her up, using products Sakura had never even dreamed of seeing, let alone usinh. Of course she knew how to use makeup, but it was just impractical for anything but undercover missions. Anything she had ever done consisted of mascara every once in a loooong while. When the woman was done she revealed her mastery to the mirror. Sakura gasped and couldn't help wondering what Kakashi would think of the beautiful things that had been done to her. _I look like a model! Holy shit!_ Her cheekbones had been highlighted and defined, a really subtle orange eyeshadow coated her lids, rouge colored her cheeks, eyeliner and mascara framed her eyes, everything combining to make her jade green eyes pop. She met eyes with the other two women and found they were in the same state of awe that she was. The eyeshadow they had used magically matched all three of their eye colors, hair and everything. It gained a caramely contrast with Tenten and a complimentary match with Ino. When she looked at Hinata's face, one of her best friends stared back. _I'm glad they didn't kill her natural beauty._ The eyeshadow they had used on her was more vibrant that her bridesmaids', but in the same analogous color line.

 _I wonder how Kakashi is doing…_

At that very moment, Kakashi was making his way from the kitchen to the delivery door for the flowers. _That cook lady is scary. I feel that I was lucky to get out of there with my life. She seemed very upset that I had asked the status of everything. 'It'll be done when it's done, bug off!' Jeez I was just doing a favor. Remind me to never offer anything ever again. Sigh._ He found the back door and waited just for a few minutes before a small white vehicle pulled up. Ino's mother stepped out and started unloading flowers. A cart magically appeared from the vehicle's depths along with an impossible amount of flowers. _Surely we can't need alll of them?_

"Hello Kakashi. Are you down here for the flowers?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Okay then! They're all here on this cart, I just need a signature for them and we are all set!"

He scribbled a couple characters and a scarecrow for his name and handed her clipboard back to her.

"Thank you, Yamanaka-san!"

The woman waved and drove off.

 _Ugh why do I have to get myself into all this shit? Sigh. Anything for Sakura though…_

A knock sounded at the door and Sakura answered it. Kakashi pushed a cart into the room and left. On it were all the flowers, everything to assemble the bouquets and a small piece of paper with some writing on it.

 _The ring bearer is with Naruto._

 _I didn't get a clear status with the cook_

 _but I'm sure everything will be fine._

 _Here are the flowers._

 _KH_

Everyone's makeup was done and now all that was left was getting dressed and the flowers to be done. The flower girl was getting done up by one of the assisstants, loving every minute of it in her little red orange dress. She was one of Hinata's cousins and the dress was actually more of a yellow orange with a guazy overlayer that made the dress closer to the wedding colors. It suited her and looked beautiful. It was trimmed with a tiny bit of lace and her litte white dress shoes finished the look. Hinata was being assembled by the seamstress, her dress containing massive amounts of layers and complexity. There was the stockings and garter underneath it all, then seven petticoats to give the dress more body beyond a metal skirt, a lace train over that, a midlength slip to go over all of that, a corset to keep it all together, and then the actual dress over that. Many layers for the beauty of it all in the end.

The bridesmaids all assembled their small bouquets and tied them together with red orange ribbons, then worked together with Ino to assemble the most pleasing mix of flowers for Hinata's bouquet. _I guess that flower arranging class at the Academy came in handy after all!_ After agreeing on the most favorable mix, they turned to give it to Hinata and stopped dead in their tracks, Hinata was just now being zipped into her last layer and was facing the girls now. She looked drop dead gorgeous, her dress was the epitome of beauty with all the frills and fanciness she could ever want. The anticipation was clearly getting to her, she was nervous and the girls could tell.

"Here's your bouquet, Hinata! I hope you like it!" They all hugged her and gave the most encouraging words they could muster, as they had never been in the situation themselves. They seemed so soothe her a little, so the bridesmaids dressed themselves, almost finished now with their preparations. They took turns zipping each other up in the back and were finally done. All their shoes were in a row by the door, waiting for when the women would finally leave the room, just before the ceremony.

Kakashi wandered aimlessly around the Hyuuga household, he didn't really have any assigned duties, having helped Sakura in her little chore list. Looking at the actually place for the ceremony, all of the paper lanterns surrounding the guest seating had been lit and a few helpers were working on the rest. The carpet had been cleaned and a few guests were already waiting in their seats for everything to start. He decided to wait for a while for things to get started, after all he was Naruto's escort. _If only you were here to see how far Naruto's come, Minato-sensei. You would be so proud. I am a poor symbol of that escort you should be. You two would be so proud as am I, this boy I was put in charge of teaching has become a man._ He fished Icha Icha from his suit jacket and flipped it open. A front more than anything. He read a few pages and waited for the guests to really start arriving and for the wedding party to assemble. _I might snooze just.. a little…_

The wedding was about to start. All of the seats were filled, everyone had shown up and they were all ecstatic for the event. The wedding party was assembling at the back, out of sight of the guests. The procession lined up as such:

Since Hinata's mother is no longer with us,

Naruto will go first, escorted by Kakashi (a 'father' of sorts)

Tsunade, the officiant

Tenten/Neji

Ino/Gaara

Sakura/Sasuke

Flower Girl/ Ring Bearer

Hinata, escorted by her father

Processional music starts playing and the guests fall quiet. Naruto and Kakashi walk down the aisle, Naruto staying at the altar and Kakashi walking off to the first seat on the right. Next is the officiant, Tsunade, dressed in Hokage gowns (a surprise to everyone there). After she arrives at the altar the bridesmaids and groomsmen start their walk. First are Tenten and Neji, Ino and Gaara and lastly the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Sakura and Sasuke gave the best they could, but if you looked close enough, there was an undeniable tension between the two. Next was the flower girl, followed closely by the ring bearer. They were the cutest part of the ceremony. The flower girl was enamored with the twirly noise of her dress while threw flower petals sporadically. The ring bearer seemed shy as he walked down the aisle, almost at one point dropping the rings before he got to Sasuke to hand them off.

Once the children were done they quickly rejoined their parents in the seats. The place went silent, the processional music stopped and the cliché 'Here Comes the Bride' began. Everyone stood and turned to look back at the beautiful bride. If you could have seen Naruto right then. He looked like a kid who had just been told he could have every piece of candy in the candy store, and then some. Escorting Hinata was her father, dressing in their clans formal attire, long white robes. If you looked super closely at his face, you might just see the beginning of tears glazing over his eyes.

They walked slowly to the altar, Hinata's train just lightly dragging behind her. Once they reach the altar, the music stops, her father flips the veil, then kisses her cheek and hugs her. He then releases her, and gives her hand to Naruto, who will be her new life partner. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, wishing she could be doing that same thing with Kakashi right then. She looked away from the happy couple and found Kakashi's eyes in the front row. They were on her. And they mirrored her own wishes. His dark eyes were full of love and wonder, lust and appreciation, content yet anxious, and all for her.

Tsunade cleared her throat and began her ceremonial duties as Hokage,

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two hearts as one. To join Hinata Hyuuga with Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto. Do you take Hinata, as your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death take you both?"

The blonde gave her a giant grin,

"I do!" Tsunade looked then to Hinata,

"And do you, Hinata, take Naruto, as your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death take you both?"

"I do."

"If there are no objections, you may exchange rings to symbolize your undying love for one another."

Sasuke handed Naruto the rings, who then gave Hinata his. They slid the rings on each others fingers.

"May no human come between you, and may the gods bless you in your future endeavors. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

It was like Naruto's inner fox came out, he practically growled as he hugged Hinata in his arms, lifting her up and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

The crowd cheered and the couple proceeded down the aisle, showered in rice and flower petals. Someone in the crowd summoned a flock of white doves and the vision of perfection was achieved around them. It was the first time Sakura had seen any Hyuuga other than Hinata actually smile.

The party moved to the ballroom, where everyone was seated at numbered tables for the reception. Sasuke gave his toast as the best man, and achieved in making it slightly moving. He talked about how Naruto and himself had always been like family. That he was closer to him than any person had been since his family was slaughtered. It sounded nice and all, and maybe it was sincere, but Sakura still sort of thought he was an asshole. The first course of the evening was served and everyone started eating and talking. The cooks and servants were constantly bringing out more courses and filling everyone up. Soon after, the band began playing. The eating stopped as everyone watched the first dance. The father/daughter dance to start the night. Hinata and her father shared a heartwarming dance, and just as the piece was ending and a new one about to start, Naruto replaced him. Their first dance as a married couple. It was sweet and just about the cutest thing. Hinata was the happiest woman Sakura had ever seen. She was getting what she wanted. The one thing she had wanted since she was about eight years old. _I'm so happy for you Hinata._ Soon the rest of the guests that had finished eating joined the couple on the dancefloor. The real party was starting. Periodically, a guest would bring a gift up to the table where the wedding party was seated. The music was a mix up between classical and modern. Hinata had fought for this part of her wedding. Her family had wanted a completely formal reception, absolutely nothing modern and no _fun_. Hinata was having none of it. She had finally grown a backbone and was fighting for herself.

"Would you join me in the next dance, my love?" Sakura turned to see Kakashi extending a hand to her.

"Why of course, kind sir. I didn't know you could dance!"

"Just you see, my love. Ninjutsu is not the only thing this eye can copy." He gave her a wicked grin and a wink before leading her to the floor. They danced through several sets, only stopping for a drink of water periodically. Sakura thought his feet moved like a languid swan, easy and knowledgeable. It was like he'd been dancing since he was five, he was so comfortable. Not that Sakura was lacking in that knowledge in the slightest. She had taken all of the classes to become a kunoichi that could go undercover in the field and knowing how to dance was one of her many talents.

"I didn't know _you_ could dance Sakura." He gave her a quick kiss before continuing their dance.

"Well. If you must know… dancing is a great way to keep in shape. And its so inconspicuous that when you're undercover, no one will suspect anything of it. You'd never believe all of the things they teach girls at the Academy.'

"I'm sure there are many subjects that I am unaware of."

"You know there is also a class taught for newly of age jounin women? Because when you become of age you are qualified to go on… _that_ kind of undercover mission." She winked at him before continuing,

"Anyway. Are you enjoying yourself?" He scoffed at her.  
"Pfft. If I get to spend my time looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, how could I not be enjoying myself? I really couldn't be happier. Well unless if were a wedding between different people… or I guess if _that_ were involved. Hehe…."

"Being your usual perverted self, I see."

"If I do recall correctly, you are quite the pervert yourself Miss Haruno." Sakura blushed, not giving a response. He chuckled and they continued dancing, silent except for the occasional peals of laughter after a clumsy mistake. They each danced with the bride and groom respectively, mostly out of tradition rather than want. _To tell the truth, Naruto is a lousy dancer, but Hinata is too shy with him to say anything about it_. Once the dance was finished, Kakashi took Sakura's hand and they left the dance floor. They escaped the party, finding a bathroom to hide in. Kakashi shut the heavy, ornately carved oak door behind them. They observed the exquisiteness of the bathroom, probably the least fancy of the rooms in the estate, yet utterly beyond anything either of them would ever need as far as regality goes. The lighting was a bit dim, but who really needs to see that well in a bathroom? The light came from array of bulbs above the vanity/sink. The sink was made of a large block of solid white porcelain, with designs in blue glaze. The basin was shallow and wide, set underneath gold faucets. The mirror was detached from the basin, long and oval shaped. The outside was trimmed in a gold scrollwork frame. The inside edges of the glass were frosted and covered in gold leaf designs. Looking down the carpet was a dark blue with rich gold patterns in it. The walls were covered in ornate wallpaper, also in gold and navy, with a pattern that closely resembled the carpet. Covering the small window in the back of the room was a tiny navy curtain with ruffles at the top.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed Sakura, crushing her to his body. He lifted her onto the side of the sink.

"Kakashi… we can't be gone too long you know. Hinata will wonder where we've gone, I can't miss her bouquet toss and of course when they cut the cake." He smiled, crooked, showing her a devilish canine.

"Don't worry, love. This won't take long."

Karin and Sasuke occasionally joined the dancefloor, but unfortunately, despite his attempts to be nice, Karin would not take any punch or any drink he got for her.

"What's the matter? We aren't driving so it's not that big of deal. I'm trying here."

Karin stared into her lap,

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, Sasuke… I just… _can't drink_."

"Why?" She sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

Sasuke fell silent, his drink falling from his grasp. He sat next to her.

"Really? How long have you known?"

"Only a week or two for sure, I was waiting for the right moment to tell you, I was kind of scared you wouldn't be happy."

MUSHY DAD MODE ACTIVATE

"I swear. I will be the best father to our children, you have nothing to worry about. I'll take you to the hospital for all your checkups and get you prenatal stuff, and build a nursery, and and make a training ground for uhh it? And… if it is a girl, she won't ever have to worry about the boys, I'll just set them on fire-"

"I'm so happy you're happy! Now it's just time for all of our friends to get pregnant so we can have one big class at the Academy!"

Sakura and Kakashi rejoined the party, albeit slightly disheveled and glowy. Hell if you got really close you could probably smell it on them. Sakura rushed over to Hinata, who had been nonchalantly looking for her, as they were ready to cut the cake. Everyone calmed down, and watched them cut the insignificant sweet delight as if it were their first big milestone. They took a piece for themselves and a massive crowd ensued as everyone took a piece of the massive cake for themselves. Sakura smeared frosting on her nose and dared Kakashi to lick it off, which he did of course, then they laughed about it.

Soon after the music and dancing and drinking began anew. Hinata was about to do her bouquet toss! All of the women gathered in the middle of the dancefloor, and Sakura had to admit there were a lot of them! Ino magically happened to be right next to her.

"I will get this, Pig!"

"In your dreams, Forehead!"

Hinata bent over and threw the bouquet, and it slow-motion twirled, over and over, then plop, right in Sakura's hands. The screaming ensued and of course the, 'you're next!', taunts. _If only they kew how much I really want that to happen._ She looked across the room and met Kakashi's eyes, they were filled with mirth. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

 _Oh Sakura. If only you knew._

The party was coming to an end, people were starting to leak out to their respective homes or rooms if they were staying a night or two. Many gave their regards to the bride and groom before leaving, and others were too inebriated to do the same. Soon all that were left were the closest friends and family members. And even they left shortly.

Kakashi and Sakura made a break for it.

Saturday for them was spent in bed, reading and quoting Icha Icha Makeout Tactics to each other. It made them want to go through with all the dirty things, but their mutual hangovers didn't allow that.

Sakura's phone vibrated on her nightstand,

[Karin]

[Hey girl! GUESS WHAT!]

[Sakura]

[?]

[I told Sasuke about my being pregnant!]

[AND?]

[It went extremely well~! You were right something clicked in him! He actually sounded happy for once!]

[That's great! Congrats!]

The small vine of envy wrapped a little tighter around her heart. In truth she had forgotten about it all for a few days, but it was back and squeezing just a little tighter every time she thought about it. At this rate her heart would explode like the prey of a boa constrictor. She wished that she too, were already married and had a child on the way. _Just be patient, Sakura. Things are looking good for you and Kakashi… Yeah but… Get over yourself, there are plenty of people who don't even have what you do! At least you're ahead of Ino, she doesn't quite have the commitment you do! … That's true, but thinking that way also makes me feel like a shallow bitch… The truth hurts…_ She set the phone down and snuggled into Kakashi's warm body, ignoring the pounding in her chest and the ache in her heart.

"I love you, Kakashi."

"As do I, my dear."

And they spend the day like that, in each others arms, just enjoying the warmth and company of the other person.

Sunday morning everyone sent Hinata and Naruto off on their honeymoon. All of the hugs and waving and loving and wishing well ensued. Sakura and Kakashi made an appearance.

"Congratulations, Hinata! I Can't wait for you to get back and give me some little babies to spoil!"

Hinata laughed and hugged her best friend.

"Don't forget you're next! I expect a wedding invitation!" They laughed and watched as Kakashi hugged Naruto and sent him off with all the advice he could muster. At this point in his life, the women speculate that Naruto looks up to Kakashi as if he were his father. Sakura knows Kakashi feels bad, but it is his own sensei's son, so he feels like it's his duty to do something, to protect Naruto with all he has.

Kakashi rejoined her and they walked home together.

"Did Hinata ask you for a wedding invitation?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess she thinks we're next or something like that."

"Pretty funny, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Thanks for reading everybody! Again I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS TO YOU SOONER.

If you have any ideas, wants, needs, criticisms, words of enthusiasm, or joy, or love, I'D REALLLLLY REALLLLLYYY like it if you told me them.

Oh by the way. RoobieBooh. You are awesome.

That is all.

Love and Roses,

Liz


	14. Operation Distractions: Successful

Hello readers!

I'm sorry to see this story come to an end but I'm also SO EXCITED to switch this to completed!

Again the next chapter is the EPILOGUE

If you have ANY suggestions I am open to them!

(BTW because I have just received an anonymous review about it... If you don't like kakasaku pairing.. Don't read it! If you think my fanfiction world is disgusting? DONT READ IT. You just make yourself look like more of an asshole when you bash on fandom ships like that. Like, get over yourself. Do you spend every waking moment seeking out your hated pairings and giving their authors negative reviews? That's just dumb. You are the pathetic loser who should kill themselves, not I.)

Anyway.

:)

I love the characters that are going to be happening so much I might make some spinoffs! I don't really know what I would put them under… probably kakasaku because their very existence would hinge off of their being together… but I digress. On to the story! I feel pumped to get you guys this chapter because I was such a slow douche about getting the last one out! I seriously hope you love it and AS ALWAYS all of your comments, reviews and everything are much appreciated!

Enjoy!

2 Weeks later.

Monday, October 1st.

 _Ah. Finally I get a lunch break at a decent time. It's 1:30? Maybe I'll go surprise Kakashi at the Academy! His class's final is tomorrow so this is pretty much my last chance._ She left the hospital and walked to the Academy.

Upon arrival an old friend greets her.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san! What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei! I just came by to see Kakashi on my lunch break."

The look on Iruka's face told her it wasn't really a good idea.

"What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"No no! It's just that they're reviewing the sharingan right now, being the most complex of the kekkai genkai, you know, we don't really know its limits yet! Anyway, he's in the middle of a deep genjutsu and needs to keep focused, and unfortunately it would be pretty distracting for his lovely woman to show up in the middle of class… sorry, Sakura. I'll tell him you stopped by though, okay?"

"No problem! I understand. Just tell I stopped by. See ya!"

"Will do. Good seeing you, Sakura. You should come by more often!" She laughed as she walked away, waving.

"Maybe I will, Iruka." _Maybe I will. The village could always use more medics from a young age…_

Kakashi knocked on his landlord's door. _Never thought I'd actually be returning all of these keys… at one point I thought I might die before moving out of this place. Guess life throws you a curve ball every once in a while, huh?_

A short man with large round glasses opened the door, bringing the smell of cat and old age body odor with him. Kakashi had never held it against him, but the odor was strong today. _Just a little bit glad I won't have to smell him for a while. It makes my nose hairs shriek in agonizing pain._

"Hatake-san! I presume you are here to tell me you're all moved out and to return the keys?"

"You guessed it. Here you are," Kakashi dropped a keyring with at least seven keys on it in his hands, "sorry there are so many, I'm kind of forgetful, so I made plenty of spares."

"That's okay, Kakashi. Check in every once in a while, okay? I've grown attached to you a little. Good luck with your proposal!"

"That means a lot to me. Thank you for all your help over the years. I'll be going now."

"Goodbye, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned away and left the old man's apartment. His phone vibrated in his chest pocket.

[Iruka]

[Kakashi. Sakura was here just now. Tread carefully with what you say to her if she asks.]

[Kakashi]

[Did she find anything out?]

[Iruka]

[I suppose you'll find out next time she sees you… but I don't think so.]

[Kakashi]

[I owe you one friend, thank you for your assistance.]

[Iruka]

[I really hate being dishonest with people, you should consider yourself lucky we are such old friends.]

[Kakashi]

[At least it's for a good cause right?]

[Iruka]

[A lie is a lie, but in this case it's almost justifiable. Goodbye Kakashi.]

 _Phew._

Sakura never said anything to him, and Kakashi spent the night at the house, so he didn't see her either.

Tuesday, October 2nd

 _Everything is starting to come together. There are so many things that still need done though. What should I bring to the picnic? How should I decorate? What should I wear? It has to be perfect._

"Why don't you just make a list of what you need to do, Kakashi?" Pakkun said next to him as Kakashi mused on his couch.

"That's a great idea, Pakkun. Thank you! Do you have any suggestions for the picnic?"

"I dunno. Let us ninken come play in the backyard? We've been itching to get out."

"Can you guys promise not to destroy everything when I decorate? Be well behaved?"

"Of course we can, Kakashi. What do you think we are? A bunch of animals?"

 _Haha. Ha. . . Ha…._

"All right, Pakkun. Tell the ninken they can come Friday night."

"See ya later, Kakashi. Gotta go see how the woman is doing."

"You have a woman? How is she?"

"Well she's about to have pups. So irate and threatening. Ha."

"You make me want to have kids, SO much."

"And you should. They would be beautiful pups. Especially if they use that shampoo Sakura has, it smells so gooood."

"You are so weird, Pakkun. Just go home already."

Pakkun poofed in a tiny cloud of smoke. Kakashi pulled a notepad from a pocket in his vest and a pen.

 _What do I need to do…_

 _Hmm…._

 _Well I think I might get some paper lanterns to decorate… I liked how romantic they looked at the wedding. Maybe I could get some left over ones from the wedding! Hmm… who could get them for me though. I can't ask Sakura, and Hinata and Naruto are still away on their honeymoon… Ino! That's what I'll do!_

 _Get some paper lanterns through Ino._

 _A lawn blanket (for the picnic)_

 _picnic basket_

 _record player, and a record or two for it._

 _(Do I have one of these somewhere? Possibly in storage somewhere?)_

 _Food stuffs?_

 _Uh_

 _Bread_

 _cheese_

 _meat_

 _wine, glasses_

 _dessert?_

 _Utensils, etc._

 _blindfold_

 _call up Jeeves to set the appointment up._

 _Rose petals_

 _an actual rose to give her when I pick her up_

 _Make sure Tsunade gives her the weekend off…_

 _Hmm._

 _Now what to wear?_ Kakashi walked up to his bedroom and looked through his closet. (Not that there's a whole lot to look through. It consists of a tux, two sets of ninja garb, an old ANBU uniform, several masks, the thrift store outfit he and Sakura had picked out and a few other civilian clothes.)

 _A suit?_

 _Normal clothes?_

 _Uhh…_

 _Hmm…_

 _I'll just throw some stuff together…_

 _maybe a button up and some suspenders? Uh… a bow tie, slacks and some shoes. Yeah, that'll work._

 _And what should I tell her to wear?_

 _The dress from the thrift store, she was so cute in that. I'm sure she'll agree._

[Kakashi]

[Hey there. It's Kakashi. How are you?]

[Ino]

[Hi? Is there something I can do for you?]

[Kakashi]

[I know it's kind of strange to hear from me isn't it… anyway… I'm proposing to Sakura this Friday. And it needs to be perfect. Can you get ahold of some leftover paper lanterns from Hinata's wedding for me?]

[Ino]

[I'm sure I can figure something out. I'll contact them and see what I can do.]

[Kakashi]

[Thank you Ino.]

7PM

[Kakashi]

[Hello my dear, so sorry I haven't been home much this week, I've been so busy that I just crash in the middle of work. Anyway, my class's final was today… and I should be done grading by Thursday. Want to do something Friday? Just the two of us?]

[MCB]

[It's fine, Kakashi. I completely understand. I tried to go visit you yesterday but you were busy with some review thing. What would you like to do on Friday? Oh and Tsunade gave me the weekend off! She said my three month period is finally coming to an end so I can finally catch a break to rest.]

[Kakashi]

[That's wonderful my dear! I'm sorry that I was in the middle of something and couldn't see you. :( But anyway, Friday is going to be a surprise ok?]

[MCB]

[Oh ok. What should I wear?]

[Kakashi]

[The dress from our first date?]

[MCB]

[Okay. Thanks! I'll be ready! I won't expect a whole lot of contact from you the next couple of days, and that's okay, I know how busy you get teaching a class. :) See you Friday, my love!]

[Kakashi]

[Goodnight, my sweet.]

Wednesday, October 3rd.

 _Just two days left. Everything is happening so fast. What do I need to go out and get today? I think I could probably get the main stuff out of the way. I haven't heard back from Ino yet, but I'm betting she's over there talking to people today… so on the agenda today:_

 _lawn blanket_

 _picnic basket_

 _find record player?_

 _Wine?_

 _I can probably find the first two at the grocery store, the record player in a closet here somewhere and maybe I'll make a trip out to Sage Hill Winery later to pick up some Chambourcin. Hopefully they have some. I have no idea what the seasons of grapes are…_

Kakashi left the house on his expedition. His first stop was the grocery store. An associate helped him right away, leading him to the outdoor activities section. They had several displays, but Kakashi knew what he wanted. A large woven picnic basket with 'keep cool' lining, as well as the utensils that all came with it. And beside it was a large checkered red and white picnic blanket. _Perfect. Found everything I needed right away._ He checked out and took the items back to his home. Kakashi checked his phone and saw he had received a message from Ino. _Hopefully she got some of those lanterns!_

[Ino]

[Hey. I talked to Neji about getting some of those lanterns. He said that he'll be back in town tomorrow and that we can bring some over to you then. Sound good?]

[Kakashi]

[Fantastic. Thank you so much, Ino. You've really done me a great service.]

[Ino]

[No worries, Kakashi. I'm just happy to help you and Sakura. Good luck Friday!]

 _Ha. She's as peppy as usual. Sometimes I wonder where people get so much energy. I'd rather sleep most of the time._

Kakashi laid the picnic basket and blanket on the kitchen counter, then started going through closets. _I'm certain I have one of those record players around here somewhere…_ After searching several boxes and four different closets, Kakashi finally found the record player. It was covered in dust, as it hadn't been used in a very long time. Along with it were several records. _When did I buy these? Or were they in the stuff that Yamato and I took out that was already here? Probably._ He looked at each of the records and listened to them to pick the best ones for the picnic. His finalists ended up being Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin. Good choices. By the time he had finished it was already 4:30. _Shit I need to get out there before they close!_

Out at Sage Hill, Kakashi got to the property just as they were about to close up shop.

"Wait just a moment!" He leaned over to catch his breath.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I lost track of time and I need to purchase some wine."

"Oh! Well I was about to close a little early, but come on in!"

 _Phew. I made it. Totally worth running that fast._

The man opened the door for him, a small bell tinkling. Inside the small shop the smell of grapes and spices hit him. Kakashi inhaled deeply. _It smells really quite good in here._

"Was there a particular flavor you were after today?"

"I was actually hoping you might have some Chambourcin? I had some quite a while ago and it was the best wine I've ever tasted and hoped you might have some."

"What an excellent choice! And, you are in luck! Our season for that particular wine is coming to an end, and we only have a handful of bottles left! How many might you be needing today?"

"I just need two."

"I'll be right back with that for you, just one moment." The man turned with a smile and walked down some stairs to the basement of the shop. Kakashi waited by the counter for him, admiring the surroundings. There was a table towards one side of the shop with a few chairs around it, presumably for tasting parties. On the walls were many works of art, filling just about every patch of blank wall. On the other side of the shop, where he was standing, were a couple tall plants, a long, bar-like counter, and a wine rack behind it. There were several different wine bottles up there, but almost all of them looked open and drank out of to some extent. _Well duh, Kakashi. If they have tasting parties of course they will have partial bottles._ In the middle of his gawking the man came back upstairs.

"Here they are! I had to dig a bit for these babies! Sorry for taking so long!"

"It's no problem. You have quite a beautiful little shop here!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Where do you get your artwork?"

"Actually, my wife is an art student at a private studio in Konoha. She painted all of them herself!"

The man wrapped Kakashi's wine in brown paper and place them in a paper bag for him while talked.

"Your wife is very talented. Please give her my regards."

"I will make sure to do so! I'd also like to recommend to you one of our local favorites, it's called Strawberry Bling. It's a dessert wine and is quite sweet. I think you might enjoy it."

"That sounds quite enjoyable, go ahead and add one of those on."

"Very good sir," the man brought out a bottle of a decidedly less red wine, it had an almost pinkish hue,

"The total will be 52.73."

Kakashi paid him and took his purchase, then left the store, waving and giving him thanks for the wine. Outside it was already getting dark. The sun was about to slip over the horizon. _Wow, I didn't realize how much time I had spent in there._ _Damn. Guess I better head in to town._ He looked at his phone for the time and it was already 7:30. When he arrived at his house it was even later, the sun had gone completely down and the stars were out and shining. He placed the wine in the fridge and sat in the backyard gazebo for a couple of hours, just reading under the moonlight.

[MCB]

[Hey Kakashi. Didn't hear from you today. Love you and goodnight my love.]

[Kakashi]

[Sorry my love, I feel the same and goodnight to you as well. Love and kisses. :*]

Thursday, October 4th

Kakashi awoke to his phone going off on his nightstand. The sun shone brightly through his windows and he squeezed his eyes shut to adjust.

[Ino]

[Neji and I have the lanterns. Address?]

[Kakashi]

[Thank you. The address is 915 Crow's Lane]

[Ino]

[We will be there soon. :)]

Kakashi rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. _I could literally sleep for days right now. Maybe this weekend both of us can get some well deserved sleep._ He threw on a black mask and tank with navy cargo pants. _Nothing special, not as if I'm really doing a whole lot today. Hell I could go without the mask even… but Sakura said that Ino was really jealous of Hinata getting to see me… ha I'll just play with them some more. Silly people._ He headed down the stairs and a hesitant knock sounded at his front door.

He opened it to see Ino and Neji with a good-sized tote full of paper lanterns. Neji nodded a hello and turned to leave. Kakashi gave Ino a questioning look, but she just waved it off.

"He's not the most social person ever, you have to excuse him. It was nice enough for him to give me a ride over here. Well anyway here are the lanterns. Do you need any help setting them up?"

"I wasn't expecting help. But I mean since you're already here you might as well right? Plus I might even give you something in return." He winked at her. She got a sort of blaze in her eye and he knew what she was thinking. _She definitely wants to see. Ha! Little does she know that I was talking about showing her the house! HAHA!_

"Ok! So where are we decorating?"

"The backyard. Follow me."

Kakashi led Ino around the side of the house, to the gate leading to the backyard and walked through the side yard to it. He looked back to see her reaction and it was more than pleasing. The flame had gone from her eye and it was replaced with adoration and wonder.

"Holy shit Kakashi. How did you do this?"

"Well you seem to forget I am good friends with Yamato."

"Oh. Sakura said something about he being mad at you?"

"No worries. That's all over between us. We're grown men, there's nothing we can't talk about. No need to hold grudges."

"I suppose you're right. So shall we get started?"

Kakashi nodded and directed her to where things should go. He said that she probably had a better sense of beauty than he did, so to have free reign. _She better not completely flop and make it look hideous…_ Kakashi sat down in the gazebo and looked around at the yard. The entire fence was obscured by a plant of some sort. Most of them were trees, providing shade for 90% of the yard. Underneath the bows of the trees, in the shadows were huge vines of ivy covered in beautiful dark flowers. The grass was a shining green and it looked like one of those yards a stay-at-home-mom attended to and had watered with automatic sprinklers. _Yamato did a fantastic job back here. I will have to tell him thank you._ Near the gazebo were rosebushes. They wouldn't flower this season, as they had just been planted, but the next year and every year after that they would bloom full force, healthy and strong.

"Ino. I've got to go out and buy some groceries and the like. Are you okay here by yourself? I can leave Pakkun with you if you like?"

"I'm okay, Kakashi-sensei. Thanks for your concern, come back soon!"

And with that he poofed to the front yard and took off to the grocery store.

 _I still need to buy all of the food stuffs I'll need for tomorrow._

 _Not to mention a blindfold. Hehe._

 _So I should probably buy a couple different types of meat. Beef and chicken. Yeah. That'll do._

 _Bread. And some cheese? Oh and cheesecake! Maybe while I'm out I'll call Jeeves too._

At the grocery store, Kakashi pushes a cart around, looking for everything he needs.

First a loaf of fresh french bread. It had a three day expiry time so it will be just fine tomorrow evening. Next to the deli. They handled all of his meat and cheese needs. He asked for their opinion on what would be good for a picnic and gave them his ideas and they agreed wholeheartedly with him. They sliced up some roast beef and rotisserie chicken for him, as well as several different kinds of cheese. Everything was handed to him in small paper bags that he set in the cart.

"Thank you for your help!"

"No problem sir."

His next step would be the frozen/refrigerated desserts section. He picked up a cherry cheesecake.

Kakashi pulled out his phone as he pushed the cart to the miscellaneous house products section next.

He dialed Jeeves.

"Hello Hatake-san. How may I be of service to you?"

"Hello Jeeves! I was just wondering if you would be busy around seven to seven-thirty on Friday?"

"As a matter of fact I am not priarly engaged. Would you like me to pick you up then?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No, thank you, Jeeves. Your services have always been the best and I look forward to working with you more in the future."

"As do I sir, have a wonderful day."

The line clicked as the man hung up. _He always was precise and to the point. Such a great guy._ Kakashi picked up a thick, heavy blue cloth to use as a blindfold and put it in his cart. He walked back to the house with his purchases and put them away once he got there. Upon entering the back yard, he was astounded at the work Ino had done for him. Strands of paper lanterns hung from all the trees and were criss-crossed across the yard to provide a soft light for the whole yard. It was beautiful and Sakura was sure to love it.

"Thank you for all the help, Ino. I probably wouldn't have even thought of this on my own. You do good work. Thanks."

"Ha. It's no problem. We kunoichi were trained in all manner of things in the Academy."

"So I hear. Do they have no end?"

"Usually no."

"I see."

"You said you'd repay me?"

"Come inside?"

"Sure."

Kakashi led her through the house, showing her everything and explaining how the empty rooms were in hopes Sakura would bring some of her own furniture with her. Ino was astounded at the beauty of everything. She had passed this property several times in all of her years in Konoha, yet she had never known his family had lived here. Ino admitted to him that she had thought some ninja had probably died and that was where he had lived. That thought made Kakashi a little sad, but the face that she said the house looked wonderful and would be a great place to raise a family made up for it.

"Thank you Ino."

"No problem."

"I really mean it."

She waved goodbye and left the house.

 _Damn it I didn't get to see his face. Shoot!_

Kakashi walked back to his bedroom, thinking about going to bed a little early that night. He laid out the outfit he would be wearing the next day. He wouldn't be leaving the house, so a mask was unnecessary. Over a chair he laid a pair of slacks, an off white dress shirt, black suspenders, a black bow tie, and his best dress shoes.

As he lays in bed, Kakashi wishes his dear Sakura's body was next to his own. The bed felt somehow empty without her in it. He could barely tell she had ever slept in the bed, even with his nose. Sleep came to him very late.

Friday. October 5th.

 _Finally it's time. Tsunade gave her the weekend off. Everything is in order._

Around ten a knock came at his front door. _Ah those must be the flowers._ He had just gotten out of the shower and started to dress, so he was only wearing the slacks and shirt. Opening the door, he realized it was probably a mistake not to wear a mask that day.

At the door.

Was Ino.

She almost dropped his flowers.

"H-here's your flowers. Haha haha." She gave a kind of holy shit I don't know how to speak anymore kind of vibe.

"Thanks, Ino. Byyyeeee."

He shut the door.

Hehe hehe.

 _Holy shit. Sakura, damn you definitely got a Hot Tomale there! I'm a little jealous!_ \

Kakashi took the flowers to the kitchen. He put the one rose on the counter, it had a tiny bottle of water attached to its end. The bag of flower petals next to it he picked up and took to the backyard, along with the picnic blanket and record player. He plugged the last one in on the patio. The blanket came next, as he laid it out in a far corner of the yard. Lastly the flower petals. He let them fly, spreading them all over the yard, from the gate to the gazebo and around the blanket. The last few he let float where they may.

 _That's finished. On to other things!_

In the kitchen, Kakashi prepared the picnic basket. He put everything in small containers to make it fit better and be a little less mess to clean up later. First the cheese. All five kinds of it. That filled an entire small portion of the picnic basket top to bottom. Next he put the cheesecake container in the bottom. On top of it he placed the meat, and on top of everything he put the french bread. The lid of the picnic basket contained all of the utensils, including two wine glasses, plates, forks, spoons and knives. It was a pretty nice basket. Since he had plenty of time before everything needed to be set into motion, he emptied a shelf in the fridge and put the whole basket in there. (One big fridge if you ask me!) He poured half a bag of ice in a metal bucket and stuck that in the freezer for the wine. It was only around four so he went back upstairs to finish getting dressed for the big day.

Kakashi put on the suspenders and his dress shoes, then in front of the mirror he tied his bow tie. _I never was good at this sort of thing..._ He then attempted to comb his unruly hair. It was untameable, so he let it go. _If she doesn't like me the way I am, to hell with this whole thing! Ha. I wouldn't actually do that. Anyway, just about time to… sit around for an hour and wait. Yay._

(Imagine this in the spongebob narrator voice)

1 hour later.

Kakashi pulled out his cell and dialed Jeeves. The man didn't answer.

About a minute later he saw Jeeves pull up through the window.

 _I swear that man has to be psychic in some way._

He tucked the most important part of the night, the ring, in his pocket, then headed downstairs to the car, grabbing the single rose and the blindfold on his way out. Jeeves was waiting outside for him, and opened the door as he approached.

"Good evening, Hatake-san."

"Hello, Jeeves. I trust you are having a splendid evening?"

"As always sir."

"Fantastic."

"Destination, sir? Might we be headed to Madame Haruno's place of residence?"

"Yes we are Jeeves, I thank you for your astute character."

The car pulled away from the curb and they were off. The butterflies hadn't started yet. _And hopefully they don't decide to fly at all._

Outside of Sakura's apartment building was beautiful in the setting sun, making everything a brilliant shade of yellow-orange. She had been waiting outside of her apartment, for who knows how long. Kakashi approached her, holding one red rose for her.

"How long have you been waiting my dear?"

"Not long at all, I promise. Where are we off to?"

"You'll find out soon, I promise my dear."

Jeeves let them inside the vehicle and they pulled out of the parking lot. Just as they rounded the second corner, Kakashi pulled the blindfold out of his pocket,

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Close your eyes."

She let him put the blindfold on her, looking irresistible and oh so innocent next to him.

Kakashi held her hand for the rest of the way to his and, if things went right for the rest of the evening, it would be their home.

Once they arrived at the house, Kakashi's butterflies took flight, turning his insides to a nervous mush. _If this doesn't go well… Anyway… best not to think of such things._

Jeeves let them out and Kakashi thanked him for his continued services. He put a wad of bills in the older man's hand. Jeeves looked at him with eyes that said _I can't accept this. It's far too much._

 _But you deserve it._

 _No I truly don't. I'm just doing my job._

 _Enough. Just take the money. You have been a great friend to me. I hope to see you many times in the future._

 _Bless you, Kakashi._

Kakashi turned back and led Sakura around to the gate in the red fence. She heard the metallic click of the lock turning and tilted her head in question, but kept silent. He took her trusting hand once more and led her through the now open gate. He shut it again behind him and led her to the picnic blanket.

"Take a seat my love, I will be right back."

He scurried inside to grab the picnic basket, the wine, the bucket of ice, and a couple of handkerchief napkins. Kakashi came back out with everything and set all of the items down on the blanket away from Sakura. He whistled at a high enough pitch for Sakura not to hear, but perfectly audible for the ninken. All eight of them appeared in various places in the yard. Kakashi signaled for them to be perfectly quiet. He tiptoed across the yard and started the record player, putting on Frank Sinatra to start. Returning to the blanket he took a seat next to Sakura, taking her hand in his own.

"You can take the blindfold off now."

She reached up and slid the blindfold off of her head. She was silent for at least a minute, taking in everything he had set up for her delight.

Sakura lifted the blindfold off of her head and was struck speechless. She had been transported to a fairytale world, and with her one true love. They were both sitting on a lovely dark red and cream checkered lawn blanket, surrounded by an assortment of picnic items. The grass beneath them was a warm green in the dwindling sunlight. Every shade of green was present in some form in the yard at that very point in time. The trees around and above them provided the perfect amount of coverage and privacy from anyone who should happen to be looking at the property. Above them was a loosely woven ceiling of paper lanterns, all giving off the slightest hint of light. _Something for when it gets dark. Very smart Kakashi._ Even in the shadows, lengths of ivy were curling around the fence boards. You wouldn't even have to try to hide in these shadows. Between some of the trees were small shrubs, blooming with fall glories. Coming out of their hiding places were Kakashi's ninken, all looking the cleanest she'd ever seen them and super excited to see her.

Turning to see what was off to the left of her, Sakura's eyes were met with a beautifully vine covered white gazebo. Inside of it was a bench swing, just waiting for a romantic night under the stars. Off to the sides of the gazebo were two large bushes, and she wasn't sure what they were, but assumed they would be a spring flowering plant of sorts. (Truth be told they are rose bushes. They won't bloom in the first season, but shall bring forth fountains of beautiful red roses every year past then.) In front of the structure was a ton of rose petals that she now noticed were all over the yard. On the top of the gazebo was a giant clan symbol. It was a square, divided in turn into nine more squares. _That must be a clan symbol of sorts. Wait. Where are we? I hope we aren't invading someone's backyard! Surely he wouldn't take it that far. Even so, he put everything together… I can't just ruin his hard work._

While Sakura had been gawking at the surroundings, Pakkun came up to her.

"Hello, Sakura."

"Hi, Pakkun! How are you?"

"I'm good, Sakura-chan. Would you like to touch my touch pads? It's the one thing I can offer to you for treating my friend so kindly."

"Why? Aren't they like super sensitive?"

"Well yes, but they are so soft! So supple! Just touch them."

"Uhh."

"Oh forget it, no one understands."

Pakkun plopped down next to her and began licking his paws.

"Pakkun, just because people don't generally feel the need to molest your paws, doesn't mean they don't like you."

Sakura laughed and Kakashi opened the picnic basket.

"Ooo a picnic! What is the menu this evening, sir Hatake?"

"Well there shall be a feast of breads, cheese, and meats, with delicious Chambourcin wine. And then for dessert, cherry cheesecake and Strawberry Bling dessert wine."

"That sounds just down right decadent my dear!"

"Of course." Kakashi pulled out the bread and began making slices for their sandwiches. He placed several on a plate, put the bread back in the basket, then took out all of the meat and cheese selections.

"And for the lady's delight, we have several choices. We have roast beef and chicken for protein, and for the cheese, we have Swiss, mild cheddar, Colby jack, muenster and asiago cheese."

"Wow, such variety."

"Anything and everything for the one I love."

 _You are such a closet romantic, Kakashi._ She took two slices of bread, some roast beef and a slice of Swiss cheese for her sandwich. She put them together and on a plate, then waited for Kakashi to make his own plate. He was opening the wine and pouring them a couple of glasses.

He gave her a cool glass, the red liquid swishing around. _Almost like blood. Or liquid love._ She took a sip and let the richness of the wine fill her mouth. Kakashi made his own sandwich and they began eating. At one point Kakashi took some dog treats out of his vest and gave them to all of the ninken. Apparently they had been on their best behavior, and Kakashi was really quite proud of them. Once they had finished their sandwiches, Kakashi took out the cheesecake and dessert wine, and cut them both a slice and a glass. The richness of the cheesecake was coupled wonderfully with the sweetness of the wine. They finished their meal in silence. Once finished, Kakashi packed everything back up in the basket and set it off to the side. The record player had just changed to The Way You Look Tonight, by Frank Sinatra. It was a beautiful tune. Kakashi stood up and approached her with an outstretched hand.

"Sorry to bother you madame, but might I have this dance?"

"Why not?" She let him pull her up and hold her close, swaying against each others bodies to the song. _So close I can almost hear his heartbeat._

"Do you remember the old days? With team 7? You know, way back, before Orochimaru even."

"Yeah, those were kind of nice weren't they? I mean I was a stupid boy crazy little girl, but they were still good times with us all together as a team."

"I'm so glad you changed, grew up. I don't know if I could be with you if you were still head over heels for that asshole."

"Actually from what I heard, he's gone full dad mode with Karin. Kind of funny if you ask me. I can't really picture Sasuke as a good father, but with someone like Karin to take control in desperate times, I think they'll work out just fine."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Plus she keeps giving me all these wonderful ways to keep you in line… I mean, don't you remember? Haha."

"..."

"Just kidding my dear."

 _Except not really._

"I wish things were always as simple as they used to be back then."

"Yeah me too. But hey, things are all right now. I mean everyone's back, nobody died. You know? It's great. Karin's pregnant. I hope Hinata comes back pregnant. Everything seems to be going just swell."

"Damn right it is."

Sakura snuggled closer to Kakashi's chest as the music ended. It was the last track on the record and it turned off. The night was silent around them.

 _It's time._

Kakashi took her hand and led Sakura to the gazebo. The ninken trailed at a respectful distance. He had her stand up on the top step leading to the swing, as he got down on one knee in front of her. Sakura's hands flew to her face,

"Kakashi-"

"Shh… Sakura. Oh my sweet Sakura. I know we've only loved for a heartbeat in the scheme of life on this earth, but every second I spend with you is like a lifetime. A lifetime of love every second I'm with you. I'd like to ask you, my love, if you do me the honor of taking my hand. If you would consider making me the happiest man in any of the five nations. To take my side as my better half, my equal, my love, my life, as my wife," He pulled a small black box out of his pocket, "Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?" Kakashi opened the box, presenting his mother's own wedding ring to her.

Tears flowed over, down Sakura's cheeks as she nodded furiously.

"Yes! Oh, of course I'll marry you silly!" She hugged him and Kakashi lifted her off the ground, spinning her around in his arms.

"And now for the best part of the surprise." He picked her up and walked into the house with her, then gently set her on the sofa in the living room.

"You see, over the last few months, I haven't really been teaching a class at the Academy. It was Tsunade's plan to tell you that so I could do this without having to go on missions. It's my childhood home. I wanted to fix it up for us. For anything life might throw at us. There's a spacious basement, this middle floor, and then a large upstairs."

"All of this. For. Me? For us?"

"Yes my dear! All for you! I am so sorry for having to lie about what I was doing, but I didn't want to spoil it!"

"I'm not worried about that part. Can I have a tour!?" Kakashi's heart soared. _She's not mad. Thank god. I was worried there for a minute._ He took her hand and led her around their new home. When she questioned about the empty spaces, he told her it was done on purpose just in case she said yes, that there would be more than enough room for all of her things here.

"There are quite a few bedrooms as well."

"Like I said, anything life might throw at us." He could have sworn her eyes reflected his own happiness at that point. _I'm so glad she wants a family with me. They will be such darlings, and they will be spoiled to death._ He showed her the library, surrounded by huge windows and containing room enough for all the books they could ever want. The master bedroom, with all of the glorious heavily curtained windows. The master bath. The long laundry chute, and of course the secret passage to the bedroom downstairs.

"Oh we'll have to watch that one. Kids could hide in there for days!"

"Of course."

"I love you so much Kakashi! This place is more than I could have ever hoped for!"

"And I love you my dear. I'm so happy you like it. Believe me." He pulled her in for a hug and shut the door to the bedroom. No need to tell you what happened in there. No one saw them for the rest of the weekend, and when Ino did see Sakura on Monday, she was walking a little funny.

Operation: Distractions

Progress: Complete.

Will there be more? Send me what you want in the epilogue and I will see what I can do!

I hope you all enjoyed the fantastic journey from beginning to end. I know it's been hard to find time to write! Thanks for sticking it out with me too.

PS

There will be kids.

That is all.

As always, reviews and faves are ALWAYS MUCH APPRECIATED.

To future viewers, I don't care if the epilogue is already finished by the time you get here, if you have totally rad stuff to say, just do it! I enjoy reviews!

May all of your kakasaku dreams come true!

Love and Roses

Liz


	15. Epilogue

Distractions Chapter 15.

Hey everyone.

I apologize for how long this chapter took to get together. I swear I had every intention of finishing it sooner. I don't even know where my notebooks went with the story in them :( SO that makes me sad, because I had already started this chapter. It probably won't be as long as you want, but get over it. I've loved writing these two and I'm sad to see this story come to an end. Perhaps I'll publish some drabble after thoughts.

Special thanks to savemechocolate for kicking me. Thanks again deary!

This will be the last chapter of Distractions. It has been a great ride with you all!

Epilogue

So of course they got married. It was a beautiful ceremony. And even better? There were even more people at their wedding than Naruto and Hinata's! Of course they wanted a small ceremony with just their closest friends, but then they invited Gai and everything went nuts. More people showed up to see who the eternal bachelor had actually gotten with than anything else. They stayed for the ceremony and left. Everyone (except those who were pregnant at the time), got really trashed at the reception. Ino was the lucky one to catch Sakura's bouquet, and she deserved it, the beautiful woman.

The honeymoon was supposedly spent in a different country, but it was actually spent in their bedroom with the door shut for several days. The only ones who knew about it were Tsunade and Karin, Tsunade because someone had to convince everyone that they had actually gone and Karin because someone had to bring food to the silly couple.

Sakura was moved out of her old apartment within a week of their 'return', Kakashi had already talked to her landlord about everything and received her permission before going through with it.

Within the year, every one of Sakura's married friends were pregnant. Hinata and Sakura were even in delivery rooms right next to each other when the night came. Hinata on time and Sakura quite a bit early. At least at the beginning they were. There were complications due to Sakura's slight frame, the babies coming prematurely, and of course having more than one child at once. They had to wheel her into an operating room and make Kakashi pace the hallway with an ecstatic Naruto. After about thirty minutes a doctor came and got him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hatake? Come meet your daughters."

His heart flew.

 _I'm a father._

The twins Sophie and Lettie were just as mischievous as expected, being Kakashi's daughters and all. The two were told they probably wouldn't be able to have any more children, and that saddened them for a bit, but the next year of saying goodbye to sleep and hello to minivans and carpooling took their minds off of it. The twins are beautiful, silver haired little girls with bright green eyes. Evil green eyes. Tsunade and Jiraiya are named their godparents and make every excuse to come see the little girls. (They were married who knows how long ago on the DL but sadly weren't young enough to have any children of their own. So they settle with being doting grandparents.)

Sakura got a promotion at the hospital and now makes more while working a little less. Kakashi was taken off of the active mission roster, after all wouldn't want to make your brand new daughters fatherless for any reason as Tsunade put it. He started teaching a class at the Academy full time. Sakura started a medic training program for those who wished to follow that path from earlier on.

On the twins' first day of school, Kakashi led them to their first class, all three waving goodbye to Sakura. _My little babies growing so fast_.

She wanted another.

Sakura and Kakashi discussed it and agreed if they could make it happen, it would happen, but agreed to try not to be depressed for the girls if it didn't. They saw a doctor and were prepared for his I don't think it will happen speech. The two tried for two years with no luck. They were about to throw the towel and say screw it when Sakura began having morning sickness. The couple was ecstatic, they threw a party.

Every precaution was taken for a safe and healthy pregnancy, they didn't want any sort of complication like last time, and when the time came, Kakashi wanted to be in the room with her. It was almost too much for him to bear not being able to hold her hand and encourage her last time.

 _I thought I was going to lose her, like my mother with my brother…_

The pregnancy got through to the third trimester but halfway through it one of Sakura's fellopian tubes burst. They rushed her to the hospital immediately, and their miracle baby Cal was born. Kakashi held her hand the whole time, swearing he'd never leave her side even when she herself passed out. Their son had the most beautiful peach colored hair and two different colored eyes. One was jade green like his mother's and the other dark grey like Kakashi's. He was an extremely fast learner and was soon into everything.

He would be their last.

During surgery the doctors noted what had happened to the first fellopian tube and tried to save the other one, but sadly it didn't make it. They closed everything up on the way out.

Their little family was complete. Two beautiful daughters and a charming young boy.

It became apparent that their children were very very intelligent. (I mean with brainiac Sakura as your mother and Kakashi le Genius as your dad, well what did you expect?). The twins were already out of the academy before Cal even started.

Ino and Sakura started to compete over who could get back to their pre-baby shape the quickest, and well that competition ended rather quickly when Ino got pregnant with her second child. She and Sasori are very happy together, they took over her parent's shop and have done amazing things with their products.

They decided the cutest baby pictures would be a better competition.

Kakashi snuggled up with Cal won that of course. (Only because he didn't have his mask on and was completely gorgeous of course.)

They've been married ten years. Sophie and Lettie are nine years old and are on their own genin teams making their way in the world. They are tall, with beautiful long silver hair and piercing green eyes. They could take you down in a heartbeat together. Cal is three, (and a half as he says), and he is the most adorable…. Little shit. Mischeivous to the bone. Sakura swears he got that from his father.

Naruto has started Hokage training with Tsunade, and it looks like she will be stepping down in the next few years. (She'll probably still be an advisor of sorts but we all know she'd much rather be gambling and drinking than running a country. Shizune has vowed to keep an eye on her. Bless her soul). He and Hinata have two beautiful children and third on the way. Their daughter is like a third sister to Lettie and Sophie. Her name is Len. Their son, much to Sakura and Kakashi's dismay, has made himself Cal's role model. They just hope painting the Hokage's is not on their daily agenda. Hinata has made leaps and bounds with her family, and has announced that there will be no side branch of the family any more, and to show that truth, she made Neji the head of the family.

He seems to be happy in the new position. A year later he married Tenten, much to everyone's surprise. (Just kidding it was totally obvious.) There are rumors of a little one on the way. The Hyuuga clan has benefited amazingly with new leadership.

Gai left Konoha three years after Sakura and Kakashi got married. He said he wanted to grasp his own youth and he couldn't let Kakashi win… something? He was running out of the village at that point and no one really heard what he said. Kakashi sometimes gets letters from the jumpsuit-clad man and… his new wife? No one really knew who she was, but apparently she's keeping Gai in check, which is exactly what he needed.

Karin's son was born almost three months before Sakura and Hinata's. She and Sakura keep in just about daily company, both working at the hospital and all. The pediatric department has grown tenfold in the last five years. (who knew everyone would be having bebesss?.). His name is Alfonse, and he has the most beautiful dark red hair. Karin is worried he will be a hothead like Sasuke, but so far he has been the opposite of that. They discovered that he has the ability to use his Sharingan to convince people that they are doing fine and can heal themselves. Apparently it works. (something to do with a combination of Karin and Sasuke's abilities. No one is really sure the limitations or extent of how this ability could benefit the village. He's under slight surveillance from the village elders). She's expecting another child soon, and a daughter this time.

Asuma and Kurenai make constant visits to Kakashi and Sakura's house. Their son is several years older than their children, and all are hoping he will be Cal's genin teacher. Kurenai has started working with Sakura on her medic training classes at the Academy. The students really look up to her and it appears the village will have plenty of medics now.

10 year anniversary~

Kakashi and Sakura have taken to visit the cenotaph and various friends' graves on the morning of their anniversary. To be filled with love so that they can share their happiness with those who have gone on before them. Ino and Sasori always volunteer to babysit the kids in the garden, which is a blessing so the two can be by themselves for a night.

This year Kakashi went back to the Whispers of the Heart jewelry store and sure enough the same man was still there.

"Hatake-san! It's been a while. How is everything?"

"It's going rather well thank you! It's my wife and I's tenth anniversary in a couple days, and I wondered if you had anything in her size I could get today."

"Very good, sir." He led Kakashi down the row of displays to one filled with beautiful items, all in size 7 for rings.

"You have a very good memory."

"Thank you sir," the man said opening the back of the display case, "If I may recommend this one? There's a small diamond inset in the band for every year you've been together. Ten yes? There we are, ten diamonds."

Kakashi looked the ring over carefully and looked at the jeweler, "This is perfect, what do I owe you?"

"100. That is all."

"Are you serious?"

"Deathly."

"You are fantastic sir. I will always come to you for now and ever for my needs in this area."

"That is all I have ever wanted from my customers, Sir. Shall I wrap it up for you? Oh and what was your wife's name? I'm sorry I haven't caught that yet."

"Sakura. My Sweet Cherry Blossom."

"Beautiful sir, as I am sure she is also."

"She is." The jeweller pulled out a small tag and wrote a few small things on it and put it in the box with the ring.

"For good luck sir, I do hope you the best of years with her."

"Thank you!" Kakashi paid the man and left.

 _What a fantastic person. And I thought my faith in humanity was gone. Well consider it restored!_

He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket to look at then tucked it back inside. _I can't wait til she sees this.. It's going to be a_ very _special night._ Kakashi tucked the box with the ring inside in his jacket pocket, then walked up the steps to his home.

Later.

He took her hand and led her to the door of the restaurant.

"Do you remember this place?"

"How could I forget? We never leave this place without food babies and tons to take home! It's a fantastic restaurant my love."

"I'm glad you think so."

They walk in and are seated in a private circle booth in the back corner, the most romantic place in the restaurant. A band is playing quiet in the far corner of the restaurant, adding just a hint of lovely ambiance.

"I love you Kakashi. Happy anniversary."

"Sakura. You know how much I love you. Happy anniversary to you as well my love."

Their waitress, a tall brunette woman named Cassandra came to take their drink orders.

"We'll have champange please, peach if you have it. And just bring the bottle."

"Of course sir."

The woman joined them just a moment later with a fantastic peach flavored bubbly along with two large glasses of water.

"Do we know what we would like, or do we need some time with the menus?"

Sakura started with her order,

"I'll have the chicken fettucini alfredo, and a side ceasar salad please."

"All right, and for you, sir?"

"What is your chef's special today?"

"Roasted goat with special sauces and a side of gooseberry jam."

"Um… well… I think I'll just have the three italian special then, please."

"I'll get that right in for you!" She took up the menus and left for the kitchen.

"So you don't want goat today, eh, Kakashi?" He blushed and looked away,

"So I don't like goat alright? I thought you knew this?"

"I did, which is why I thought it was hilarious that it just so happened to be the chef's special today!"

"You're so bad. Just wait til we get home, I will have something to say to that delicious little bottom of yours."

"Ohoho… I can't wait."

They ate their respective meals and shared a slice of lemon meringue pie.

"I have something for you my dear." Kakashi said.

"Ooo, me too!" She took a small parcel out of her purse and held it in her lap.

Kakashi took out the ring and a small piece of folded paper and handed them to her. She took the package and gave him hers.

They each opened the gifts and were silent for several seconds.

In Sakura's hands were a beautiful ring, ten intertwining spirals each containing a small diamond. She fit it on her finger and looked at the rest of the gift. There was a small note with the ring, _My Dearest Sakura, may the whispering of my heart never fall on deaf ears. -Love, Kakashi._ The folded paper was a picture of her, from just before they started dating. It was obvious he had held onto it through everything, it was slightly faded and worn around the edges.

Kakashi studied the gift she had given him. It was a small metal tube with turnable circles on each end. The top part screws off and the bottom opens the display. Each turn of the bottom circle moved a new picture into the display, there were countless pictures, of him, of Sakura, of them together, of their children, and even a few very old ones Sakura had gotten her hands on of Rin and Obito, of their former team even. A tear rolled down his cheek at the sight of their happy faces.

"Its-" Kakashi started, but was cut off by his wife,

"Perfect."

"I love you." They said simultaneously while holding hands across the table.

Kakashi paid the bill, Sakura left a tip and they returned to their home.

He picked her up in a hug and whispered in her ear,

 _Time for that delicious little bottom of yours to get what it justly deserves…_

~The End~

Thank you all so much for reading this story! I'm again very sorry for how long it took to get everything together!

Also, because I wasn't sure how I could tie it in, their little boy (somehow no one really understands) inherited sharingan from his father. Only in the one eye, but everyone was extremely surprised. Research on the sharingan began anew.

:)

Love you all!

Liz


End file.
